La vie cachée d'Hermione
by lillylabiche
Summary: Hermione veut se venger de 6 ans d'humiliation. Drago et elle vont devoir cohabiter. Quelle est la vraie personnalité d'Hermione. C'est ma toute première fic.Soyez indulgent mais venez lire
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre : ****Parce qu'il faut bien commencer** écrit le 11/11/2008

Les pensées des protagonistes seront précédées de °°°

Hermione Granger, jeune fille de 17 ans , meilleure Poudlardienne de sa génération et de bien des précédentes, sorcière au potentiel impressionant mais d'origine moldue.

Pour tout observateur intra-poudlard, Hermione est une demoiselle sage, studieuse, toujours planquée dans ses livres, limite ennuyeuse, les cheveux indomptables, d'allure banale, les garçons ne se retournent pas sur son passage . Hermione n'a pas les mêmes préoccupations que les autres filles de son âge, mode, commérages, garçons , tout cela n'a pas l'air d'être la tasse de thé de l'adolescente.

Seul petit ami connu, Krum, Viktor Krum en 7 ans c'est léger . Si vous la questionnez à ce sujet, elle vous dira que Krum était gentil, mais malheureusement plus de muscles que de neurones. Crétin, oui c'est le bon terme, crétin, Merlin que ce garçon est con. En parlant de crétin, un autre a posé sa candidature et a été brillament qualifié pour la grande finale de la connerie intersorcellerie. Attention, vous méprenez pas, Ron, car c'est de lui dont il est question, elle l'aime mais il est tellement limité sur le plan des rapports humains! C'est le deuxième meilleur ami d'Hermione, le premier c'est Harry, Harry Potter, som ami, son frère de coeur, son complément, jamais il ne sera son amant, même si celui-ci rêve de sa belle toutes les nuits, jamais il ne lui avouera, il l'aime trop, elle ne comprendrai pas.

Hermione a perdu ses parents à la fin de sa cinquième année,lors d'une attaque de leur domicile simultanée à l'attaque du Ministère.

Ce matin-là, le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King Cross était en pleine effervescence. Car pour les élèves sorciers comme pour les autres, le 1er Septembre est synonyme de rentrée des classes. Hermione était ravie de retrouver ses amis, elle ne les avait pas vu de toutes les vacances et se jetta à leur cou en les voyant arriver. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il aimait en silence Hermione pour son sourire, son intelligence, sa douceur, mais si a tout cela il devait ajouter la beauté de la jeune fille il ne tiendrai pas c'est sur.

Ils étaient montés à bord du train et trouvèrent un compartiment pour s'installer.

Lorsque le train s'ébranla, les amis se relatèrent leurs vacances .Hermione raconta qu'elle avait passé les vacances chez sa grand-mère qui ne l'acceptai pas en tant que sorcière. Bref, son été avait aux yeux de ses amis au mieux été ennyeux, au pire équivalentes à un été enfermé avec Rogue et Drago Malefoy réunis. Visiblement,, l'aieulle tenait plus du dragon que de la mamy gâteau. Ses amis la plaignaient de tout coeur.

D'autres conversations prirent le pas. Ils réalisèrent que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils prenaient le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à l'école, le dernier voyage en Sombrals(que de plus en plus d'élèves voyaient, dus aux affres de la guerre), le dernier festin de début d'année, la denière répartition. La mélancolie avait momentanément supplanté la joie des retrouvailles. Mais peu de temps après, le doux brouhaha des discussions diverses revint. Quidditch, projets pour l'avenir, souvenirs de vacances, anecdotes, tout y passait. C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour s'isoler près de la fenêtre avec un vieux grimoire trouvé chez Fleury et Bott. De temps en temps elle levait la tête pour regarder le paysage qui défilait. Elle s'en voulait un peu (juste un peu) de mentir à ses amis. Car si c'était vrai que sa grand-mère l'avait rejetée depuis que son statut de sorcière avait été dévoilé, le mensonge résidait dans le fait que les deux derniers mois ,elle les avait passés chez Marion sa meilleure amie moldue. Et que pendant 60 jours elle avait vécu à fond son adolescence. Elle repensa d'ailleurs à 2 nuits plus tot ou elle avait fait la bringue jusqu'au bout de la nuit une dernière fois.

Hermione Granger aurait donc une double vie, une double personnalité? Personne à Poudlard n'aurait parié 2 mornilles là-dessus, ce qui la fit sourire.

Les pensées d'Hermione furent interrompues par l'entrée dans le compartiment de celui qu'Hermione reconnaissait comme étant le plus beau de tout Poudlard , mais aussi l'être le plus vil et la plus grande vermine de tout le collège depuis que son père y a fini sa scolarité, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy.

-Hey! L'apostropha-t-il. Granger, Mc Gonagall nous attend dans le compartiment des prefets en chef. He oui, réjouis-toi Sang-de-bourbe, tu vas passer 1 an avec le plus beau parti de Poudlard.

-Arrêtes de l'insulter sale fouine. Vocifera Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le Serpentard

-Laisse le dire Harry, dit Hermione en refermant son livre, il finira bien par se lasser °°°Et puis, on peut s'amuser qui sait?!

Résignée, Hermione rejoint le Prince des Serpentards. Le trajet jusqu'au compartiment se fit dans le silence. Drago en bon mateur qu'il est s'était mis en retrait pour admirer le posterieur de la belle .Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Gryffondor qui se fit un point d'honneur à se déhancher un peu plus.

McGonagall leur expliqua quels seraient les devoirs et les avantages octroyés. Elle insista aussi sur le fait que Dumbledore et elle comptaient sur eux pour faire un travail d'équipe et de faire en sorte que la cohabitation entre les deux maisons se fasse dans les meilleurs conditions. Une fois toutes les explications fournies, Mc Gonagall sortit du compartiment laissant seuls Drago et Hermione.

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes entre les 2 prefets en chef, aucun des deux ne voullant parler le premier de peur de briser la quiétude apparente qui régnait dans le compartiment.L'un comme l'autre conscient que dès que deux paroles seraient échangées,plus personne ne pourrait empecher les injures et insultes de voler. C'est Drago qui prit le risque

-Alors Granger, combien de temps compte-tu resister avant de tenter de me violer dans nos appartements?

-Tu rêves Malefoy!!

-Dommage que tu soit ce que tu es, parce que en vêtements moldus , ma foi tu n'est pas si ton handicap sanguin, tu serais déjà passée dans mon lit.

-Handicap sanguin, c'est bien Malefoy,tu as étoffé ton vocabulaire pendant les vacances. Mais sache Malefoy que si je l'avais voullu, tu m'aurais suplié pour memettre dans ton lit.

-°°°Wouah elle ose Et tu as quoi comme arguments pour avancer une telle ineptie?

Hermione ne repondit rien mais gratifia Drago d'un sourire digne de Malefoy lui-même et un regard qui laissèrent Drago perplexe

°°°Allez ce dit-elle cette année, on s'amuse

-Hermione reprit. Bon ben c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, en fait si je m'ennuie profondement avec toi, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps d'enfiler nos robes de sorciers

Drago était estomaqué par l'aplomb de la jeune sorcière mais il perdu totalement pied lorsque Hermione commenca à se changer devant lui sans aucune gène. Elle dégrafa les 3 attaches qui fixaient son dos nu à hauteur de ses reins, puis détacha le noeud qui liait le dit bout d'étoffe dans le cou et laissa découvrir une poitrine bien ronde et ferme, elle fouilla nonchalamment dans son sac après son soutien gorge qui était noir avec un ruban rouge qui soulignait le galbe de sa poitrine défit ensuite les 4 boutons de son jean's qu'elle fit glisser en ondulant du pu découvrir un shorty en dentelle assorti au soutien gorge en même temps que la plastique parfaite de la jeune fille . Elle enfila ensuite sa robe de sorcier avant de ranger ses vêtements moldus dans son sac de voyage.

-Ferme la bouche Malefoy, tu vas gober les mouches.

Il faut dire que Malefoy avait un mal fou a garder une quelconque contenance face au spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à lui ( son pantalon en était d'ailleurs le premier témoin) Hermione elle était assez fière de son petit effet mais ne comptait pas s'arrêter là! Oh non! Malefoy reprit ses esprits.

-Dis donc Granger je comprend que Potter et Weasley ne te lachent pas d'une semelle si tu leur fait ça tous les jours, plus rien ne m'étonnes.

-Oh non Malefoy, Harry et Ron ne me connaissent qu'a travers ce que je veux bien qu'ils voient, c'est-à-dire la Miss-je-sais-tout de poudlard dit-elle avec un regard coquin pour le serpent.

Drago ne tenait plus, il se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione avec une allure féline et un regard carnassier .A cet instant, aucune fille n'aurait pu resister à à part Hermione qui bien que troublée par l'avancée du beau blond aux yeux d'acier était malgré tout arrivée exactement là ou elle voullait en venir. Un Drago en trance, prêt à bondir sur sa proie , le regard plein de désir pour une Gryffondor à la pudeur inexistante chose qu'il n'aurait cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. A l'instant où Drago allait poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, celle-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui dit d'une voix suave en se dégageant.

-Ben quoi Malefoy tu as été distrait, tu n'est pas encore pret et oh(faignant la surprise)on arrive .

A ce moment en effet, le train se partit en direction du couloir dans un éclat de rire cristallin devant un Drago ne s'étant pas encore changé et se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire berner. Malgré la foule bruyante dans le corridor du train, Hermione entendit Drago lui crier au loin"tu ne perds rien pour attendre Granger" Ce qui la fit éclater de rire une fois de plus, ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard et parmis les derniers élèves que Drago descendit enfin du train sous le regard menacant de McGonagall et le sourire goguenard d'Hermione qui avait fait tout le travail seule mais la tête de Malefoy était à elle seule une bien belle compensation. Hermione et Drago montèrent dans la calèche résérvée aux prefets en chef mais elle savait pertinemment bien qu'elle allait le payer, elle s'assura donc de prendre avec elle un élève de deuxième année ce qui frustra encore plus le paauuuvvvrrreee Serpentard.

-Tu perds rien pour attendre Granger

-Je sais mais dis-moi pourquoi es-tu en colère?Pour le spectacle, vu ta tête je ne pense pas,alors, c'est pour ce que tu n'as pas pu faire ou pour t'être fait avoir à l'arrêt du train ?

Drago regarda l'élève qui les accompagnait, ravala sa réponse et n'ouvrit pas la bouche jusqu'à l'arrivée au château sous le sourire satisfait d'Hermione. Elle risquait de bien s'amuser cette année.

Ils descendirent de la calèche, Hermione frissonna en voyant les Sombrals. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle.

-Mr Malefoy?

Drago se retourna sur McGonagall qui lui faisait à présent face.

-Mr Malefoy, reprit-elle, nous serait-il permis d'esperer que le reste de votre année en tant que prefet en chef sera plus efficace que dans le train?

-Oui professeur

Hermione pouffa et eu en retour un regard noir de la part du serpent ce qui ne lui enleva pas son sourire lorsqu'elle se dirigea et s'installa entre Harry et Ron qui lui avaient gardé une place .

Harry: Alors Mione ça c'est bien passé avec la fouine?

Hermione: Oh oui! Dit-elle un sourire en coin regardant Drago qui était dans son champs de vision.

Lui aussi la regardait, mais dans son regard perçaient l'interrogation mais aussi un reste de désir.

-Ron: S'il t'embête tu nous le dis hein Mione ?

Herm: T'inquiètes pas Ron, je sais me défendre, je suis une grande fille

-Ron :Oui je sais mais ...

-Herm: Ecoutes Ron , je suis de bonne humeur, alors si tu ne veux pas que ça change, arrêtes de me prendre pour une faible femme

-Ron :ok c'est bon, c'est bon

Hermione jetta un dernier regard vers le blond °°°mmh tu vas souffrir cette année mon petit serpent .C'est l'année de la vengeance des 6 dernières mais à MA sauce avec TES faiblesses.

Ron n'intervint plus, il ne voullait pas énerver Hermione et attendait impatiamment le festin pour pouvoir se bâfrer .Le reste de la repartition se passa le mieux du monde. Dumbledore présenta les professeurs et les Gryffondors firent un accueil très chaleureux à Lupin qui était revenu comme professeur de DCFM.

Après avoir conduit les premières années dans leurs dortoirs et effectué une dernière ronde, Hermione prit possession de ses nouveaux appartements communs avec Drago. La salle commune était radicalement de style moderne, claire et spacieuse, l'espace y était décuplé par la lumière magique qui entrait par les fenêtres tout aussi magiques. Les murs en dégradés de gris lui donnaient une ambiance légère, agréable,assurement,il ferait bon vivre ici. Les meubles sobres, aux lignes épurées mais esthétiques et fonctionnels embrassaient tout l'espace de la pièce. Deux bureaux en vis-à-vis, un bar, une grande table avec 4 chaises, puis devant le feu, un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir anthracites, les énormes accoudoirs étaient prometteurs, ils devaient être très confortables. L'âtre contrastait avec l'interieur moderne, lui était vieux, il avait du voir défiler des dizaines de générations de prefets en chef . Hermione ne pu que sentir la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait malgré le fait que les braises soient froides et noires. Hermione pénétra ensuite dans sa chambre, elle était plus du style habituel de Poudlard,aux couleurs sa maison. Une coiffeuse avec un enorme miroir, une armoire pour ranger ses vêtements et ses affaires de cours, une bibliothèque pivotante qui devait être commune aux deux chambres car quand Hermione actionna le mécanisme , l'étagère tourna et elle entendit derrière le mur Malefoy qui lui hurlait:"P....n Granger, moi aussi je regardais la bibliothèque".Elle pouffa à nouveau , decidemment, même sans le vouloir, elle lui pourrissait la vie. Elle retourna à la découverte de sa chambre par le lit, il était à baldaquin et était entouré d'un voile doré aux reflets moirés.Dès qu'elle s'installa sur le matelas elle ne pu qu'être envahie par une vague de bien-être surement imputable à ce voile magique. elle passerait sans doute de très jolies nuits dans ce lit.

Une fois qu'elle eu fait le tour du propriétaire,elle prit son necessaire de toilettes et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain des prefets en chef. Dumbledore leur avait donné le mot de passe plus tôt dans la soirée:Calmar géant de mon coeur

°°°Ce directeur doit vraiment être fou d'autant plus quand on connait le mot de passe de nos appartements:Divine idylle .Non mais j'vous jure

Elle pénétra dans la salle d'eau et marqua une pause:somptueux était le seul mot qui venait à son esprit . De gigantesques vitraux éclairaient la salle par les rayons de lune traversants les differentes teintes des vitraux et se refletants dans les colonnes d'eau. La baignoire avait des dimensions dignes d'une piscine communale. De longs canapés blancs recouverts d'un tissu en éponge doux et moelleux s'offraient aux baigneurs. Hermione fit couler l'eau et ajouta des sels de bains, elle se plongea ensuite dans l'eau chaude , fit quelques brasses puis se relaxa pendant 1/2 heure avant de sortir et de rejoindre la salle commune. Arrivée en face de la porte, une idée malicieuse s'insinua dans son esprit, elle retira son peignoir qu'elle réduisit, puis seulement vêtue d'une nuisette vaporeuse, elle entra dans la salle commune. Elle fut ravie de constater que Drago était couché sur le canapé .Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle passa devant Drago l'effleurant de sa nuisette. Le frolement de celle-ci ajouté aux éfluves de cannelle parfumant les cheveux de la tentatrice qui titillaient les narines du serpent le firent frissonner. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Hermione avait déjà fermé la porte de sa chambre et s'installait pour une longue et douce nuit. Drago lui était définitivement perturbé , lui aussi se rendit dans la salle de bain mais se contenta d'une douche froide. Il partit ensuite se coucher, mais lui passa la nuit dans un compartiment de train poussé dans ses derniers retranchements par une Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas si peu timide et moins pudique qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Drago arriva dans la salle commune, Hermione était déjà partie.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme d'habitude aucun des personnages ou lieux ne m'appartiennent.  
Merci pour vos encouragements j'avais un peu peur mais maintenant je sais que je peux continuer alors j'y vais je me relance  
Le chapitre qui vient n'est toujours pas super original

Merci à Istehar, Rachel, littlebeattle et zero

Voilà, j'ai tout dit resteplus que... Bonne lecture

**Chapitre : Ben c'est la suite du début  
Les cours avaient repris depuis 1 mois  
Chaque jour, la "Gazette du sorcier" égrainait la liste des nouvelles victimes des Mangemorts.  
Harry et Ron parlaient Quidditch à toutes les sauces.  
Les professeurs étaient toujours aussi admiratifs devant leur élève préférée sauf Rogue qui égal à lui même la tannait de réflexions acerbes.**

La routine de Poudlard avait donc repris place au sein du Collège en ce début octobre.  
De temps en temps, en cours ou dans la grande salle Hermione sentait un regard insistant sur elle, Drago la fixait et Hermione lui faisait un sourire qui vu l'ironie n'avait en fait rien d'engageant. Malefoy lui lançait alors un regard glacial pour se donner une constance. Les remarques qu'il lui lançait n'étaient plus en rapport avec la pureté du sang mais toujours dirigés sur son physique ou sur sa façon d'agir, mais celle-ci n'y prêtait plus que très rarement attention.

Comprenons la réaction du pauvre Drago, ne lui lançons pas la pierre trop vite, car si Hermione avait bien relégué son petit jeu aux calendes grecques, les études ayant repris le pas sur les tentatives plus que réussies pour déstabiliser un Drago de plus en plus intrigué et frustré.  
Seul persistait son petit plaisir qui consistait à se promener en nuisette ou en sous-vêtements devant Drago complètement perdu.

Il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement sauter dessus, habituellement c'était les filles qui le harcelaient. Mais là, il n'osait pas, eh oui Drago était intimidé par la Gryffondor .Car à part ses défilés quotidiens, rien, nada, que dalle, des nuts, peanuts, pas un regard en cours , pas un sourire dans la grande salle.

Drago ne savait plus que penser, il la désirait, oh oui pour ça elle y était arrivée .Il lui en avait fait baver pendant 6 ans et était conscient que la vengeance de la brune était en marche. Et elle pouvait déjà se targuer d'y être arrivée.

Seuls deux points positifs se dégageaient de la situation  
D'abord il se rinçait l'œil gratuitement tous les jours sur un corps plus qu'agréable à regarder et ensuite , et ce n'était pas négligeable, les cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis le début du mois de juillet étaient remplacés par de doux rêves dans lesquels il capturait enfin ces lèvres et goutait avec délectation ce corps qui s'offraient à sa vue chaque jour.

Hermione le savait, car une nuit en sortant de son lit pour boire un peu elle avait entendu de la pièce commune des râles venant de la chambre de Drago, en écoutant un peu mieux, elle entendit plus clairement Drago gémir puis hurler "Oh Hermione".Cette nuit-là, elle retourna dans sa chambre avec un énorme sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres °°°tout ce passe comme prévu et même plus vite que prévu pensa-t-elle. Sourire qui n'avait pas changé le lendemain quand pour la première fois depuis le début de leur cohabitation elle lui demanda si il avait bien dormi. Il l'avait regardé avec un air dubitatif tandis que la lionne avait pouffé avant de sortir pour se diriger vers la grande salle .

Ce matin-là, Drago arrivant dans la grande salle demanda à Blaise Zabini de le suivre, il lui raconta tout depuis le début pour essayer d'obtenir des conseils venant de son ami .Mais le pauvre Drago n'était vraiment pas dans de bonnes grâce en ce début d'année car son ami ne pu que lui conseiller de soit l'oublier (ce qui serait le mieux vu sa condition sociale) soit de passer la nuit avec et que de cette façon après le désir serait passé et que dès lors tout redeviendrai

normal. Drago y avait déjà pensé mais d'une part le sang depuis le mois de juin ,il s'en fouttait un peu et d'autre part une petite voix dans la tête lui disait que même son désir assouvi la belle brune le hanterai toujours.  
Bref le pauvre n'était pas plus avancé.

Un soir, lors du diner le directeur annonça qu'aurait lieu un bal d'Halloween qui serait réservée aux élèves de 6ème et 7ème année après 21H.  
Dumbledore délégua l'organisation complète du bal aux préfets en chef.  
A partie de ce jour, les tableaux ont pu profiter des joutes verbales houleuses entre les deux organisateurs .  
Drago voulait une soirée où chaque garçon pourrait venir avec 2 cavalières et Hermione elle envisageait une soirée où pour une fois, les filles auraient pu inviter les garçons.

-H: MACHO, SEXISTE

-D: Tu peux parler , tu te rends compte qu'avec ton idée totalement stupide, je ne pourrais plus sortir sans me faire agresser par une horde de filles, t'es complètement barge ma pauvre Granger .

-H: Mais t'as même pas réfléchi que il n'y aurai pas assez de filles pour tous les garçons de l'école.

-D: C'est juste mais au moins, tu auras beaucoup plus de chances de te faire inviter Granger

-H: Rhoooo Malefoy, tu m'énerves, en plus arrête de faire ton Dom Juan de service, Toutes les filles ne sont pas à tes pieds.

-D: Si, toutes, ...même toi. Ajouta-t-il narquois.

-H: Moi?! Non mais tu divagues complètement mon pauvre.

-D: Ah oui! Et qui passe tous les jours devant moi en petite tenue pour m'émoustiller?

-H: Mais qui se retrouve tous les soirs à faire un brin de causette avec le portrait de ma chambre parce qu'il a eu porte clause en espérant Merlin seul sait quoi.

-D: Ouais bon ça va !

-H: Hermione 1-Drago 0

Il fut finalement décidé que les filles inviteraient les garçons et que le thème de la soirée serait "Démons angéliques et anges diaboliques ».

-D: Ca n'arrange pas mon problème, je vais toujours me faire agresser.

-H: Eh non mon cher! Car tu as l'extrême chance d'y aller avec moi en tant que préfet en chef. Alors heureux? Conclu-t-elle sourire narquois aux lèvres

-D: Ouais ben t'as intérêt à être canon, parce que moi, je me promène pas avec un cageot.

-H: Pourquoi, dit-elle la moue boudeuse, tu trouves que je ressemble à un cageot? Le tout en tournant sur elle-même vêtue d'un caraco et d'un shorty

-D:°°°Oh non Granger, comment veux-tu que je raisonne correctement quand tu te mets à tournicoter en caraco et shortyyyyy. Elle me cherche, elle m'allume, je l'aurai, foi de Malefoy. Non Granger, tu ne ressemble en rien à un cageot, tu aurais plutôt un corps de rêve dont je rêve.

-H: Malefoy?

-D: Hein?(sortant de ses pensées et par la même occasion déplaçant son regard qui fixait intensément Hermione)Oh oui .ben d'après ce que j'ai vu (Et Merlin m'est témoin que j'ai déjà presque tout vu) tu devrais arriver à faire quelque chose de pas trop dégueu.

Une journée à Pré-au-lard avait été organisée 2 jours avant la fête , mais Hermione n'y alla pas, préférant travailler à la bibliothèque, sa robe de bal étant sagement dans sa penderie, achetée chez les moldus pendant les vacances

Le jour du bal arriva enfin, les cours avaient été annulés toute la journée et les repas avaient étés exceptionnellement servis dans les salles communes pour permettre à Drago et Hermione de préparer la grande salle.

Ils avaient disposés des tables rondes de 6 personnes drapées de nappes tantôt rouges sang, tantôt noires ou encore blanches immaculées.

Une citrouille ensorcelée en joli lampadaire trônait sur chaque table et modifierai la luminosité selon le degré d'intimité désiré par les convives.

La piste de dance était délimitée par une centaine de petites citrouilles éclairées qui montaient et descendaient en un ballet féerique.

Un groupe sorcier était attendu pour la musique, Drago n'avait pas cédé à Hermione au moins sur 1 point, « pas de musiques moldues ». Pour le repas, les deux préfets avaient transformé divers instruments de musique sorciers pour qu'ils jouent une sérénade.

Entendant la musique douce, Drago voulu enlacer Hermione pour faire un pas de danse, mais celle-ci de retira hâtivement décrétant qu'ils auraient bien assez l'occasion de danser ensemble d'ici quelques heures et que se serait bien suffisant pour elle. De toutes façons il était plus que temps d'aller se préparer, vu qu'il était déjà 17h45 et que le bal commençait à 19H. Après un dernier regard vers la salle , ils sortirent et partirent dans leurs appartements.

Avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Drago lança à Hermione « Epates-moi ma petite lionne ». Ce qui lui valu un clin d'œil , une approche féline, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds . Drago s'attendait à un baiser de la belle, mais en lieu et place elle lui susurra à l'oreille « Ce soir tu en pleureras de ne pouvoir QUE danser avec moi » et elle sortit de la salle commune triomphante, ses affaires sous le bras.

Fière d'elle une nouvelle fois,(vraiment trop drôle et trop facile de faire courir Malefoy ) elle put commencer à se préparer et en effet, il risquait d'avoir le souffle coupé.

°°°Attention ma petite Mione de ne pas tomber dans ton propre piège, s'il est trop gentil, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ben non, je ne craquerai pas, c'est Malefoy et je le DETESTE .Je fais tout ça pour me venger oui pour me venger.

De son côté, Drago rageait de s'être fait avoir une fois de plus par son homologue féminin, Merlin qu'elle l'énervait, et qu'elle l'attirait, il la voulait pour lui tout seul, oui rien que pour lui. Pourquoi? Ca il n'en savait rien du tout, mais cette fille le hantait depuis maintenant 2 mois.

Hermione se prépara avec Ginny, Lavande et Luna (qui les avait rejointes dans la tour des Gryffons).

Une fois habillées maquillées, coiffées, l'avis de Ginny fut partagé par tous: Hermione, tu es INCENDIAIRE.

Dean passant par là, trébucha et se retrouva à ses pieds ayant une vue imprenable sur les jambes fuselées de la belle .

Harry bavait littéralement .quant à Ron, il devint rouge pivoine vociférant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se promener comme ça quand même!!

-H: Ca ne te plait pas Ron?

-R: Non c'est pas ça mais tu ne vas pas sortir SI PEU habillée?

-H: Bien sur que si!

-R s'énervant :M'enfin Hermione, tu te rends compte que tu es à moitié nue, tu veux te faire Malefoy ou quoi, on dirait une …

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une claque retentissante vint s'abattre sur sa joue.

-H: Ecoute moi bien Ronald Bilius , je n'ai AUCUN compte à te rendre, et je m'en vais de ce pas voir quelqu'un qui saura apprécier ma robe à sa juste valeur.

Et elle partit en souhaitant une bonne soirée à tous ses amis sauf à Ron qui eu droit à un regard foudroyant.

Dean de son côté était toujours par terre ne se remettant décidément pas de sa vision « Ben moi, je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur sa robe »

Hermione, une fois sortie rougit devant tant de compliments mais au fond elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle valait une fois les vêtements amples de l'uniforme tombé et ses cheveux domptés « hein Drago » sourit-elle toute seule.

Hermione et Drago s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 18h55 en bas des escaliers faisant face à la grande salle.

Quand elle descendit, Drago l'attendait, il était presque 19H et tout le monde les attendait pour ouvrir la soirée. Il fut subjugué par la beauté de la Déesse qui venait à lui. Cette fille n'était pas une moldue, non non , elle avait du sang de Vélane qui coulait dans les veines, c'était impossible autrement.

Elle rit de le voir la bouche ouverte.

-H: Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dis de fermer la bouche pour ne pas avaler de mouches.

-D: Magnifique. C'est tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler.

-H: Bon, tu comptes rester ici toute la soirée? Si c'est le cas, je trouverai bien 1 ou 2 cavalier pour me faire danser.

-Drago sortant de son mutisme: Ce soir je tue le premier qui t'approche, tu es à moi ce soir ma belle.

Aller, accroche-toi à mon bras, le plus couple de Poudlard va faire une entrée fracassante.

En effet, quand les portes à double battant s'ouvrirent, tout le monde était présent, un brouhaha indescriptible régnait, mais lorsque tous se retournèrent pour voir qui était les deux retardataires, le silence se fit.

Un couple d'une beauté , d'une élégance et d'une grâce sans égal fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Le couple qu'ils formaient était exceptionnellement bien assorti, mais ça plus d'un ne l'aurait admis même sous la torture….Jaloux va!

Les filles, si elles avaient eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, auraient jeté des AVADA en cascade à la jeune Gryffondor pour avoir eu outrecuidance de se promener aux bras du plus convoité des élèves de Poudlard. Quant aux garçons , la plupart ressemblaient(cavalière au bras ou pas) aux personnages de dessins animés moldus, mâchoire pendante, yeux exorbités, donnant des coups de coude aux voisins inattentifs .

Hermione ne pu que sourire face à tous ces mâles aux hormones exacerbées et resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur le bras de Drago pour montrer à toutes que le serpent était dans ses filets à elle et TOC non mais…

Drago lui se rengorgea encore plus que d'habitude en voyant les regards envieux des garçons.

La table des professeurs qui pour l'occasion était mêlée à celles des élèves, n'était pas en reste.

De l'avis général, l'union momentanée Serpentard/Gryffondor formait de loin le plus beau couple depuis bien longtemps à Poudlard.

Rogue qui n'avait pas tout suivi( faut pas lui en vouloir, il a été une fois de plus contraint et forcé de venir par Dumbledore) releva enfin la tête se demandant le pourquoi du comment la grande salle avait soudain été plongée dans le silence.

Il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il y voyait.

-Rogue: Qui est donc cette apparition aux bras de Mr Malefoy?

-McGonagall: Vous ne l'avez pas reconnue?

-Rogue: A votre avis, si je vous le demande?

-McGonagall: C'est miss Granger

-Rogue: Non!?

-McGonagall: Si si !!

Dumbledore n'ayant rien manqué de la conversation entre deux de ses directeurs de maison se retourna sur Rogue

« Eh bien Severus, avouez que vous ne pensiez pas avoir un tel joyau deux fois par semaine dans vos cachots n'est-ce-pas? »

-Rogue: Ouais bof elle casse pas 3 pattes à un canard non plus!

°°°Tu parles Charles elle mettrai au garde à vous un régiment de Légionnaire. Eh eh , il faudra que je demande des détails à Drago.

-Dumb: Bien sur Severus, bien sur, dans ce cas, peut-être pourrais-je vous conseiller de fermer la bouche ?

McGonagall pouffa devant la réflexion de son directeur ce qui lui valu un exemplaire du regard tueur de Rogue.

Les deux préfets en chef savaient qu'ils devaient ouvrir le bal et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la piste où ils attendirent les premières notes de musique qui ne tardèrent pas à s'élever vers le plafond étoilé de la grande salle.

Ils se mirent à danser sur le rythme de la valse proposée. Drago était un très bon danseur qui faisait virevolter une Hermione aérienne.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

Les filles dévoraient Drago du regard maudissant Hermione d'être dans ses bras.

Les garçons eux ne se lassaient pas d'admirer Hermione, nombre d'entre eux regrettaient de ne pas avoir été plus assidus pendant les 6 dernières années, ce qui leur aurait peut-être permis d'être à la place de Drago à cet instant précis.

Hermione et Drago ne s'aperçurent de rien et ne se seraient probablement pas inquiétés de voir tous les regards de Poudlard braqués sur eux . Ils étaient dans une bulle rien qu'à eux même si aucun ne se le serait avoué (surtout Hermione tellement sure de ses non-sentiments pour Drago).

Rogue quant à lui venait de se trouver une passion soudaine pour la mode moldue très concentré qu'il était à détailler la robe d'Hermione.(la robe ou le corps sous la robe?)

-R: °°°Maudites robes de sorcières qui aurait pu imaginer que Granger cachait de si belles choses sous ses sacs à patates immondes. Je serai quand même plus enclin à donner cours à ces morveux si les filles étaient habillées comme ça. Bon pas toutes on est bien d'accord, mais malgré tout! Dès lundi, je toucherai un mot à Dumbledore au sujet des uniformes.

Il faut dire que si toute la gente féminine avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination quant à leur tenue (avec plus ou moins de bonheur selon les filles) Hermione, elle, s'en était totalement remise à la mode moldue et ne souffrait d'aucune fausse de gout.

Sa robe était faite entièrement de dentelle rouge sang; seul un bustier de satin de la même couleur protégeait sa poitrine ronde et ferme. La dentelle surpiquée sur le bustier se trouvait plus bas être le seul rempart entre le corps de la demoiselle et les regards masculins. Un shorty tout aussi rouge que le reste s'élevait comme dernière barrière de sa pudeur.

Le chignon savamment attaché laissait quelques boucles rebelles s'échapper et tomber gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées et son cou gracile .Un léger maquillage relevait ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses yeux noisettes.

Voilà comment la Miss-je-ne-fais-pas-d'efforts-pour-me-mettre-en-valeur s'était transformée en Nymphe-réellement-désirable-et-désirée.

Entretemps, d'autres couples avaient rejoint la piste et s'étaient mis à leur tour à danser.

La soirée se passait très bien pour tout le monde y compris pour Rogue qui ne regrettait décidément plus du tout d'être à cette soirée de cornichons, remplie des dits cornichons et organisée par le plus grand des cornichons parmi tous les cornichons du monde magique, j'ai nommé /Albus Dumbledore .

Après ½ heure de danse, les plats apparurent sur les tables et tous purent se régaler. Hermione et Drago étaient sur une table à deux. Tout en mangeant, il regardait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil.

-H: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-D: Rien pourquoi?

-H: Tu me regardes tout le temps, tu es malade?

-D: Non, mais vu comme tu es habillée, il serait dommage de ne pas te regarder et en profiter, c'est pas tous les jours que tu es présentable

-H: Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir!!

Mais je suppose que c'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai fait

-D: Et si on s'éclipsait? Dit-il l'œil brillant

-H :Pardon?!

-D: Ben oui, je pourrai te faire visiter ma chambre tu sais et puis mon lit aussi.

-H: Mais Malefoy , tu débloques complètement mon pauvre ami, si je suis avec toi, c'est uniquement par obligation et surement pas par plaisir et puis n'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-bourbe.

-D: Oh arrêtes avec ça, je m'en fiche.

-H: Ben c'est nouveau ça, mais soit, faisons comme si tu n'avais rien dit, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête aujourd'hui , profitons de cette soirée.

-D ne montrant pas sa déception: Bon d'accord, n'en parlons plus. °°°Tu vas me faire mourir Hermione.

Voilà un deuxième chapitre de terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez BisouX à tous et à bientot Lillylabiche


	3. Chapter 3

Annonce: Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous ravira

PS :pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas remarqué, je suis nulle pour les titres de chapitre

Avant de vous laisser avec le nouveau chapitre, je voulais dire merci à tous les lecteurs, aux déclarés pour leurs remarques et encouragements et les anonymes pour simplement lire mes petites bluettes.

Merci à nini, aurelie Malfoy, Istehar,TIGRIS 86 et Virginie01 pour leur review

J'essaierai au maximum de rendre Drago un peu plus combatif, mais sans rien vous promettre, j'essaie, j'essaie, mais au plus j'avance dans l'écriture, au plus je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup de mal à le rendre méchant ou tout au moins plus Drago qui domine Hermione, ça jamais, On ne mange pas de ce pain là ici, Madame

Sur ces divagations, je ne vois qu'une solution, pour vous bonne lecture et pour moi bon dodo

Chapitre3: Oh surprise, la suite du bal !

Comme prévu, après le repas, un groupe de rock sorcier enflamma la grande salle. Tous les élèves se trémoussaient sur la musique ,plutôt pas mal dans l'ensemble sauf pour certains chez qui cela relevait plus du dandinement qu'autre chose, Neville et Lavande furent un des couple attraction de la soirée se disputant la vedette du nimportnawac avec Goyle et Parkinson, d'autres par contre comme Salomée, une très jolie Serdaigle de 6ème année ou Hermione arrivaient à allier grâce et beauté sur une dance qui ne s'y prêtait pas particulièrement .Drago la regardait, elle dégageait une telle sensualité mais tellement innocemment que ça ne la rendait que plus belle, sur son visage, resplendissait un sourire montrant à qui voulait les voir une collection complète de dents parfaitement blanches et alignées. Il ne su dire pourquoi, mais il aurait voulu être près d'elle, que ce soit lui qui la fasse sourire comme ça , il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, il aurait voulu l'embrasser, il aurait voulu lui faire…Oh là oh là, pardon je m'égare,.

Oh Drago aussi s'égare le voilà qu'il sourit béatement en direction d'Hermione.

Heureusement que son ami et Sauveur de dignité pour le coup-il faut dire que la bave commençait à lui couler de la bouche- arriva , je vous demande d'accueillir Blaise Zabini en Zorro de l'honneur des Malefoy.

-B: Oh vieux qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Réveilles-toi mec t'es occupé à gober les mouches en regardant Granger

-D se « réveillant » enfin :Ho non , tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi à me dire que je gobe les mouches quand je regarde Granger. En plus, je ne la regardais pas ,c'est toi qui a un problème mon bon Blaise.

-Si tu le dis!! Lâcha Blaise dans un grand éclat de rire.

-D: Parfaitement je le dis ,grogna Drago, et puis j'en ai marre, j'vais prendre l'air et il sortit de la grande salle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il devait être aux alentours de 23H Hermione sortit à son tour, elle avait chaud, et tentait tant bien que mal de se soustraire à une horde de soupirants collants et inintéressant dont le phénomène le plus représentatif était le Ron. La preuve sous nos yeux, puisque Hermione ayant juste passé la porte, que Ron était déjà sur ses talons. Hop, direction le parc, comme Hermione .Comme Drago? Non, enfin pas encore, parce que à cet instant notre serpent préféré était encore dans le hall où il était rester à réfléchir. Quand il avait vu Hermione, il allait la suivre, mais abandonna l'idée car il vit une autre personne sortir de la grande salle .

°°°Eh, mais c'est Weasley pourquoi est-ce qu'il suit mon Hermione . J'ai pensé « mon »? Nonnnnn c'est un lapsus .Après tout tant pis je vais suivre le vilain pour savoir ce qu'il veut à ma belle .Mais nonn je n'ai pas pensé « ma belle » j'ai pensé « aux rebelles » oui voilà, c'est ça Drago .

Pffft faudra que je parle d'Hermione à Rogue parce que là, j'en peux plus. Oui mais je vais le faire c…r avec mes histoires ou il va se payer ma tête.

Ouhh je suis au bord de l'implosion, Drago arrêtes de penser et suis la belette

Hermione elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était suivie par Ron, lui-même filé par Drago qui ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion d'embrasser Hermione alors que lui c'était fait remballer comme un mal propre quelques heures plus tôt.

Hermione descendit les marches du perron puis se dirigea vers le lac. Ron continuait à la suivre tandis que Drago s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour pouvoir les épier sans se faire voir.

Hermione sursauta quand elle se sentit suivie, mais se relaxa lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait du roux. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, la pris par la taille et tenta de l'embrasser, Hermione le repoussa.

Drago derrière son arbre sourit « elle ne veut pas de toi Weasmoche, faut te faire une raison », mais quand il regarda à nouveau vers le lac, quelque chose clochait. Hermione était comme figée, Ron la prenait dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers la …grille de Poudlard. Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Weasley tentait d'enlever son Hermione

°°°note pour moi-même arrêter d'appeler Hermione « mon Hermione » oh et puis zut non c'est pas encore la mienne à moi, mais un jour ce sera le cas alors autant commencer maintenant. Ceci dit, si je veux avoir une chance de la tenir dans mes bras un jour il est temps que je me bouge parce que le crétin là-bas essaie de me la piquer. Weasley reste ici (cria-t-il intérieurement).

Drago cessa enfin de penser, et rattrapa le couple juste avant qu'il ne passe les grilles du château pour probablement transplaner , il stupefixia Ron.

-D: Enervatum dit-il en direction d'Hermione

-H: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-D: Weasmoche t'as stupefixié et tu peux me dire merci parce que il voulait t'emmener Merlin seul sait où.

-H: Merci fit-elle timidement. Fâchée sur elle-même de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-D: On rentre au château et on tracte l'autre crétin.

Hermione frissonna, et oui, la dentelle n'a jamais tenu chaud à personne et en cette fin octobre les températures nocturnes étaient loin d'être clémentes, Drago s'en aperçu et mis sa cape sur les épaules de la brunette.

Il fit léviter Ron et retournèrent vers la grande salle pour en parler à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore invita Drago et Hermione à les suivre avec leur boulet et demanda à Rogue et McGonagall de les rejoindre dans son bureau.

Une fois tout le monde présent, Dumbledore réveilla Ron qui se prit illico presto une droite bien sentie de la part d'Hermione.

-Dum: Allons allons Miss Granger, tentons de résoudre ce problème sans avoir recours à la violence.

-H: Oui Monsieur le directeur, mais ça fait un bien fou

-Dum: Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

-Ron: Malefoy n'a rien à foutre là !

-H: Si il n'avait pas été là, où m'aurais-tu emmené Ronald?

-Ron: Chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour affaiblir Harry cracha-t-il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-H effondrée: Oh non! Tu n'allais pas faire ça?

-Ron: Oh si! Tu sais il m'a promis d'être riche et puissant.

-H: Et tout ce pourquoi nous nous battons depuis 6 ans .La liberté du monde sorcier, ça te rappelle quelque chose?

-Ron: La liberté dans ma condition actuelle ne m'intéresse pas, avoir une vie minable et une tripotée d'enfants comme mes parents, non merci.

En plus le Seigneur ne voulait pas te faire de mal, il voulait nous marier et nous mettre la marque, nous aurions étés très puissants à deux.

Hermione était horrifiée par les propos de Ron, elle avait espéré qu'il ai été soumis à l'Imperium, mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence que son ami avait bel et bien changé de camp.

Elle s 'effondra en larmes dans les bras de la personne la plus proche d'elle c'est à dire, Rogue.

Si celui-ci avait rêvé toute la soirée d'être dans la situation présente, il ne pensait pas que ce soit dans ces conditions, mais bon faisant devant mauvaise fortune bon cœur il enlaça la jeune fille qui se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son professeur, sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus et de Minerva, et celui jaloux de Ron et Drago.

Tu vois-poursuivit Ron-tu t'es surement déjà tapé la fouine et maintenant c'est Rogue, tu vois que tu aimes les Mangemorts. Salope va!

Là Drago lui balança un uppercut digne de Mohamed Ali qui rétabli l'équilibre puisque envoyé sur le côté opposé à celui qu'Hermione avait gratifié de son poing quelques minutes plutôt.

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire et frappa Ron de 2 sortilèges, un de mutisme et l'autre de saucissonnage . Il appela ensuite deux membres de l'Ordre pour qu'ils s'occupent de le mettre en sûreté au QG . Ils décideraient de son sort plus tard. Puis il prit la parole.

-D: Je crains Miss Granger, que vous ne soyez plus en sécurité à Poudlard, d'autres élèves seront appelés à réitérer la tentative avortée de Mr Weasley et nous ne pouvons vous surveiller 24H/24.

-Rogue: Bof, à part ce soir, sinon elle est toujours flanquée de Mr Potter qui la suit comme un toutou et le soir elle est avec Mr Malefoy dans leurs appartements de préfet . Elle n'aura qu'a être accompagnée pour ses rondes et entre ses cours.

-McG: Vous n'y pensez pas Severus, on ne peut prendre un tel risque.

-Dum: Minerva à raison Severus, on ne peut pas jouer avec la vie d'un élève.

-R: Vous jouez bien avec la vie de Potter depuis presque 7 ans maintenant.

-Dum: Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que si j'avais le choix, je ne le ferai pas.

-R: Très bien et ou comptez-vous là mettre en sécurité si Miss-je-sais-tout ne l'est plus ici?

Hermione grimaça au surnom, ce qui fit sourire Drago, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Dumbledore regarda Rogue avec un énorme brin de malice dans le regard avant de lui dire

-Dum: Figurez-vous Severus que j'y ai pensé.

-R: °°°Ben tiens tu m'étonnes le vieux fou a encore inventé un truc pas possible et à tous les coups je sens que ça va être pour ma pomme.

-Dum: Bravo Severus, vous venez de décrocher des VDI (Vacances à durée indéterminée) avec Miss Granger chez ses amis moldus. Vous partez demain matin après le petit déjeuner.

Devant la stupéfaction doublée de colère parsemée d'incrédulité de Rogue qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Dumbledore s'empressa d'ajouter avec un regard plus pétillant qu'une bouteille de Moët et Chandon « Non non Severus, inutile de me remercier, allez zou, filez préparer vos affaires », puis se retournant sur Hermione « Vous aussi Miss Granger, il est temps de vous reposer et de préparer vos bagages. Mr Malefoy va vous raccompagner. N'Est-ce pas Mr Malefoy? »

-D: Bien sur professeur

-H: Professeur, vous êtes sur que Drago…elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-D: Super , la confiance règne

-Dumb: Oui Miss je suis sur de Drago , au vu des évènements de ce soir, Mr Malefoy ne semblait pas enclin à vous livrer à Lord Voldemort.

-H: Très bien dit-elle un peu gênée de sa réaction °°°c'est vrai que c'est grâce à lui si je suis encore à Poudlard à l'heure qu'il est

Puis reprenant la parole « Et pour mes cours, c'est l'année des ASPICS, je vous rappelle .

-McG: Hermione, vous pourriez passer vos ASPICS demain matin que vous les réussiriez haut la main et pour le professeur Rogue, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est bougon c'est vrai mais vous vous y ferez et puis dit-elle avec un sourire qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas vous lui ferez découvrir la vie de moldu.

Rogue gratifia sa collègue du deuxième regard tueur de la soirée et d'un sourire déformé par la rage de la moquerie sous-jacente de son homologue.

-H: Oh Merlin, pourquoi moi?

-R: Je me pose la même question si cela peut vous rassurer Miss.

-D: Bien, je crois que vous pouvez y aller. Ah oui , juste une dernière chose , ne parlez à personne de votre destination, même à Mr Potter .

-H: Bien professeur, bonne soirée

Le retour dans leurs appartements se fit en silence pour Hermione et Drago. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le cœur à se lancer dans une discussion quelle qu'elle soit. Hermione était plongée dans les souvenirs tout frais de cette fin de soirée désastreuse et pensait déjà avec appréhension à la journée du lendemain.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, Hermione lâcha un « merci » gêné et pratiquement inaudible.

-D: Moi je connais une façon très convaincante de me remercier.

-H: Ah oui et laquelle?

-D: Par exemple , m'offrir pour cette nuit tout ce que tu n'as fait que suggérer depuis deux mois, puisque apparemment ,à partir de demain nous serons séparés.

Hermione eu du mal à déglutir. Mais quelle soirée mes enfants mais quelle soirée!

La voilà prise au piège.

-D: A moins que tu ne soit qu'une de ces petites allumeuses sainte nitouche

-H: Pas du tout -dit une Hermione très mal à l'aise-

Ecoute Malefoy, ce que j'ai fait pour t'allumer( appelons un chat un chat) depuis le début septembre, c'était uniquement pour me venger des 6 ans d'humiliations. Le but était que tu rampes à mes pieds pour avoir mes faveurs, mais rêve pas Malefoy, t'as pas assez souffert, et même au bout d'un an je crois que je t'aurai laissé comme ça.

-D éructa blessé dans son amour propre: Sale Sang-de-bourbe, tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de te toucher? Beurk, plutôt finir énuque .Tenta-t-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même.

-H: Très bien Malefoy,, alors tout est parfait. Et c'est finalement une bonne chose que je partes, comme ça tu auras une autre préfète qui sera peut-être au comble de chance pour toi une sang-pur. Peut-être même que ce sera ta chère Parkinson.

Drago frissonna à l'idée que sa belle inaccessible soit remplacée par un bouledogue collant, mais n'en montra rien.

-D: Exactement, tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu auras débarrassé le plancher demain matin. Non mais, une sang-de-bourbe qui voulait me mettre à ses pieds, laisse-moi rire Granger.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était anéanti, lui qui pensait qu'une fille intelligente s'intéressait vraiment à lui, en fait elle se moquait de lui, il s'était lourdement trompé, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison , oui il était le plus beau, mais il n'attirait que les bécasses et les coureuses de dotes.

°°°Oh et puis me..e qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre d'elle, dès demain la chasse est rouverte, tout va redevenir comme avant. Sur ces bonnes paroles, Drago s'endormit tout habillé.

Hermione de son côté préparait ses affaires tout en réfléchissant. Non c'est pas possible, avec tout ce qu'il m'a dit depuis 2 mois et surtout ce soir, il ne peut pas être totalement indifférent. Je suis sûre d'être au moins arrivée à le tourmenter. Et comment se fait-il qu'il m'ai vu avec Ron? M'aurait-il suivit? Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeu est fini. Demain, tout cela ne sera qu'un vieux souvenir.

Les deux pensaient s'en sortir à bon compte, mais voyaient-ils juste?

Une fois tous ses bagages prêts, elle s'endormit à son tour.

Le sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Drago rêvait d'Hermione comme depuis 2 mois, mais cette fois, c'est un autre qui s'occupait du corps et des lèvres de la Gryffondor, lui était là en tant que spectateur et fulminait de …jalousie, cela devait-être ça puisque c'était le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu Ron enlacer Hermione.

Hermione de son côté eu le sommeil tout aussi tourmenté par des rêves retraçant sa soirée, mais dans lesquels Drago regardait Ron l'emmener sans bouger le petit doigt. Elle le retrouvais d'ailleurs auprès de Voldemort quand Ron et elle arrivaient au Manoir Jédusor.

Lorsque les réveils sonnèrent ce matin-là, les cernes étaient visibles et les mines pour le moins déconfites. Hermione et Drago se croisèrent dans leur salle commune mais ne s'adressèrent pas la parole.

Voilà, tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Pas de panique, il s'agit bien d'un Drago/Hermione, patience étant mère de sureté, attendez un peu avant de jeter vos bras au ciel.J'essaierai de vous mettre le prochain chapitre assez rapidement .

Vous avez aimé, vous avez détesté, vous n'avez rien compris, une petite review pour que je connaisse vos états d'âme

BisouX

Lillylabiche


	4. Chapter 4

Annonce: Arrivage d'un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture

Un grand merci encore à mes revieweuses Virginie01, nini et Aurélie Malfoy, pour les autres n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'ADOOOORRREEE les reviews

Chapitre 4: En route vers l'aventure

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin fut très éprouvant moralement pour nos deux voyageurs sur le départ, mais pas seulement pour eux…

-R: °°° J'lui en foutrait moi au vieux schnock des VDI non mais j'te jure, moi chez les moldus, mais la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est Granger, alors ça ca complète le tableau.

Et la vieille qui en remet une couche « il est bougon c'est vrai mais vous vous y ferez » et gnagnagna moi, je suis peut-être grognon mais je ne m'apparente pas à un vieux trognon fripé. Toc dans les gencives à McGo -j'aurai du y penser avant à ça , j'aurai pu lui claquer dans les dents hier ça m'aurai détendu.

De son côté, Hermione ne valait guère mieux:

-H: °°°Oh là là c'est pas possible, Rogue avec moi chez Marion ,je rêve, j'hallucine, non je cauchemarde oui c'est ça, je vais me réveiller, allez Hermione, debout, mais en y réfléchissant, ce matin, je me suis déjà levée, ouais, donc c'est mort, c'est pas un rêve.

Eh beh-pensa-t-elle en soupirant-ma pauvre Mione t'es pas dans la merdasse non non .

Drago lui était déjà à table lorsque Blaise arriva et se mit à ses côtés.

-B: Salut vieux bien dormi?

-D: Bof non on peut pas dire ça comme ça

-B: C'est encore Granger?

-D: Ouais elle se casse.

-B: Comment ça elle se casse, elle va où?

-D: En sûreté à l'extérieur du château parce que hier soir elle s'est fait attaquée. Mais cherche pas à savoir Blaise, je peux pas t'en dire plus.

-B: Ben tout s'arrange alors, tu vas pouvoir l'oublier

-D: Ouais si tu le dis.

-B: Commence déjà par la lâcher du regard, tu vas l'user

-D: J'la regarde pas

-B: Mais non bien sur. Mais si tu le fait pas, t'as tort parce que moi je ne m'en lasse pas quand elle est habillée en moldu.

Drago lança des éclairs à son ami, mais Blaise ne se démonta pas pour autant et poursuivit.

-B: Et quelqu'un l'accompagne?

-D: Ouais, Rogue et il va rester avec elle pour la protéger

Blaise éclata de rire cette fois.

-D: On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle Zabini?

-B reprenant son souffle: Rien, juste que c'est mort pour toi, tu n'as pas vu comment il la dévorait des yeux hier, tout comme toi, moi et bien d'autres d'ailleurs. Mais c'est Rogue qui part avec, pas toi, ni moi, ni les autres.

Tu te souviens de Madame Rosmerta ? Comment il l'avait embobinée mon salaud. Deux belles paroles, trois sourires et clic clac l'affaire était dans le sac. Alors tu penses bien que la petite Granger sera une proie facile pour lui.

-D explosa: Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille, qu'il se la tape si ça l'enchante, et qu'elle parte, loin.

Il sortit de la salle en fulminant devant les regards interrogatifs de la trentaine d'élèves et professeurs présent à cette heure matinale dans la grande salle. Seule Hermione qui croisa le regard de Blaise afficha un regard éphémère et désolé elle savait pertinemment bien que c'est d'elle dont il parlait.

Blaise comprenait le désarroi de son ami, vu l'effet que lui avait fait un simple sourire de la part de la Miss et avec ses vêtements moldus mmmh. Il n'osait imaginer dans quel état il aurait été si elle lui avait fait subir la même douce torture qu'à Drago.

Hermione avait senti une drôle de sensation en voyant Drago quitter la grande salle, sûrement le remord ,.

°°°J'aurai peut-être pas du jouer avec lui comme ça .Oh et puis zut, il l'avait cherché depuis le temps et demain je n'y penserai plus.

Oh et puis Harry et Ginny qui n'arrivent pas, si ça continue, je n'aurai pas le temps de leur expliquer avant de partir.

C'est cet instant que choisirent Harry et Ginny pour arriver.

-Ha: Salut Mione, bien dormi?

-H: Heu oui, mentit-elle, il faut que je vous dise…

-G: T'aurais pas vu Ron? On le cherche partout depuis hier soir

-H: Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer

Hermione leur raconta tout depuis son escapade dans le parc jusqu'à son départ forcé de ce matin sans toutefois leur dire où elle allait comme lui avait demandé le directeur.

Ses amis étaient abattus tant pour Hermione que pour Ron ils avaient perdus un ami et un frère. Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence monacal.

Rogue jeta un regard à Hermione qui d'après la tête qu'elle faisait n'était pas plus ravie que lui de partir.

Il se leva de table, faisant voler ses robes autour de lui, se dirigea vers la porte, passa dernière Hermione et sans préavis lui siffla sa tirade presque au creux de l'oreille ce qui la fit sursauter

-R: Dans 10 minutes dans le hall Miss granger, ne me faites pas attendre, car comme vous devez vous en douter, je ne suis pas d'humeur

-H: Bien professeur, puis pour elle-même et ses amis , de toute façons il est jamais d'humeur alors.

Elle se leva , sourit à ses amis qui étaient visiblement désolés pour elle , leur dit au revoir et se dirigea vers le hall.

Quand elle y arriva, Rogue examinait une cage près de la malle d'Hermione.

Sentant l'interrogation de son professeur, elle lui dit: « C'est Pattenrond, mon chat »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-R: Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin?

-H: Oui professeur, nous pouvons partir.

Hermione était habillée de manière moldue jean taille basse, Converse montantes, top bleu à bretelle et s'arrêtant au dessus du nombril et un sweat à tirette et capuche bleu ciel et sa grosse doudoune pour parer aux frimas du novembre anglais. Rogue ,lui, portait encore ses éternelles robes de sorciers.

-H: °°°Ca va pas être facile de passer inaperçu mais tant pis, hier j'ai échappé à la torture made in Voldy, c'est pas pour subir les foudres de Rogue. Gryffondor, pas suicidaire

-R: °°° Elle est déjà passée en mode moldu, moi ce sera au Chaudron Baveur et pas avant, j'ai pas envie que tout Poudlard et le Chemin de Traverses me voie affublé d'un déguisement grotesque de moldu. Par contre, ce qui m'étonne c'est que Miss-je-sais-tout ne m'ai pas encore gratifié d'une remarque du genre: « Professeur, je crains qu'habillé ainsi, nous ne passions très inaperçu » et blablabla . Merlin, elle n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'elle me saoule déjà. Si sa copine est aussi pipelette qu'elle, je crains qu'il n'y ai 2 autres morts moldues inexpliquées mais qui cette fois ne seront pas imputables au Lord Noir de mes deux.

Dumbledore qui les avait rejoint leur souhaita bon voyage avec son sourire espiègle et son regard mutin habituels

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus (conjonctivite Severus?) et se retourna sur Hermione

-R: Bon et bien ne perdons pas de temps. Nous transplanterons jusqu'au Chemin de Traverses ensuite, ce sera à vous de nous guider. Mais avant, j'aimerai passer chez Gringott's

-H: Très bien, alors, une fois à Londres nous louerons une voiture . Ceci dit, je devrai moi aussi passer chez Gringott's.

-R: Eh qui va conduire la « voiture » ?

-H: Ben moi pardi! - Rogue arqua un sourcil-Oups pardon professeur, je voulais dire moi, j'ai passé le permis l'été dernier.

-R: Laissez-moi deviner, vous l'avez réussi haut la main comme tout le reste

-H rougissant: Ben …oui

Drago qui les avait entendus s'était caché derrière une pilastre pour voir une dernière fois celle qu'il ne pourrait plus appelé « Mon Hermione ». Il rageait en repensant à ce que Blaise lui avait dit à propos de Rogue .°°°Ne la touche pas vieux pervers.

C'est ainsi que notre binôme plus qu'improbable tourna le dos à Poudlard pour une « durée indéterminée » . Arrivés dans le Chemin de Traverses ils allèrent comme prévu à Gringott's changer des Gallions en Livres Sterling, puis passèrent dans le monde moldu. Quand Hermione se retourna sur Rogue pour voir si il la suivait, elle fut agréablement surprise de le voir en pantalon noir, pull à col roulé écru et un long manteau noir qui devait être quelques instant plus tôt une respectable robe de sorcier.°°°Mouais pas mal pour un presque quadragénaire .

Devant la surprise d'Hermione, Rogue ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire sadique avant de lancer: « Eh bien Miss Granger, la mode est au gobage de mouche dans le Londres moldu? »

-H: Comprenant l'allusion elle s'empressa de fermer la bouche, fit volte face et se remit en route, elle repensa aux circonstances qui l'avait amenées à faire la même réflexion à 2 reprises à Drago.

Elle les emmena dans les rues du Londres moldu jusqu'à trouver un loueur de voitures. Une fois les clés en mien, Hermione invita Rogue à monter à bord.

-R: Vous êtes sûre que vous pouvez maîtriser cet engin?

-H: Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Après moult tergiversations j'y vais, j'y vais pas un peu comme dans la comptine avec la bergère, 3 pas en avant, 3 pas en arrière, Rogue se décida à entrer dans la voiture.

-R: Argh Il faudra que je demande une prime de risque.

-H: Merci pour la confiance, mais conduire, c'est comme tout le reste, je le fait très bien.

-R: °°°Vraiment tout ? Par tous les Ronflaks Cornus j'ai pas eu le temps de voir Drago.

Ne le prenez pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas survécu à 17 ans d'espionnage pour mourir dans un engin moldu.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules et lever les yeux au ciel .Tiens il semblerai que ce soit contagieux.

Une fois à bord de l'auto, Hermione sortit son téléphone portable et son oreillette, puis composa un numéro.

-H: Coucou ma chérie

-R: Miss Granger, je ne vous permet pas! Dit un Rogue scandalisé à une Hermione déconcertée

-H: Attends 2 secondes .

S'adressant à Rogue Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-R: Je ne suis pas votre chéri -dit-il rouge de colère Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça pour des manières?

-H: Oh mais ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais professeur, mais à mon amie.

Rogue se retourna dans tous les sens pour voir ladite amie

-R: Mais vous vous foutez de moi en plus, il n'y a personne.

-H: Ah non elle n'est pas là, mais à l'autre bout du téléphone dit-elle en lui montrant le téléphone et ne pouvant réprimer un léger sourire

-R: Oh

Hermione annonça qu'il arriverait ¾ d'heure plus tard environ.

Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché, elle vit le regard intrigué de Rogue se poser sur le portable, elle lui proposa de le prendre pour l'examiner ce qu'il accepta de bonne grâce.

-R: J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces appareils sans jamais en avoir vu un.

-H: Vous verrez, les moldus savent compenser leur absence de magie dans bien des domaines.

Tout en roulant, Hermione lui en expliqua le fonctionnement.

Hermione s'avérait être une bonne conductrice et Rogue du admettre (intérieurement bien sur)que c'était plutôt agréable .

Enfin ils eurent en vue la petite ville de Guildford dans la grande banlieue Londonienne.

Rogue était satisfait, il se disait que le peu de paroles échangées avec Miss Granger étaient cohérentes et que bien que cela ne l'étonne, elle n'avait pas passé son temps à jacasser. Pourvu que ça dure!!!Il avait évité une migraine il voulait que cela continue comme ça.

Juste avant d'arriver, Hermione quelque peu embarrassée dit à Rogue: « Professeur, il faut que je vous dise qu'ici, je suis assez différente de Poudlard, »

Rogue répondit par un borborygme

-R: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là? Remarque, si c'est du genre comme hier, j'ACHETE. Rhooo Severus, Boh si on peut même plus rigoler! C'est vraiment dommage que Drago soit sortit si vite de la grande salle ce matin.

Comme prévu au bout d'une petite heure de route, la petite voiture de location tourna une dernière fois avant de s'engager dans une allée bordée d'ifs. Rogue qui jusque lavait craint de tomber dans une petite maison minable, fut rassuré en constatant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une coquette villa où il serait aisé d'éviter au maximum ses hôtes (oui oui, il sait, c'est impoli, mais il n'aime pas les gens voilà tout!) et surtout tenter d'esquiver au maximum Granger qu'il devrait déjà suivre dans tous ses déplacements ce qui serait assez fastidieux à lui seul.

Rogue vit apparaître une femme d'une quarantaine d'années sur le perron qu'il identifia comme étant la maîtresse de maison. Les cheveux longs et noirs grande, svelte, un grand sourire sur son visage, Rogue la trouva très agréable à regarder °°°voilà qui est bien intéressant.

Il perdit son sourire lorsque un enfant d'un âge indéfinissable pour Rogue ,mais inférieur à 2 ans, ça il en était sur, vint réclamer les bras de sa mère.

A la droite de la mère, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, coupés au carré grande et élancée elle aussi, devant avoir l'âge d'Hermione, trépignait à la vue de leur voiture.

A peine le moteur coupé, Hermione bondit hors de la voiture et couru à la rencontre de son amie qui elle avait déjà quitté le perron pour se précipiter sur Hermione.

-H: Marion

-M: Mione!

On a appris ce matin que tu arrivais, on a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour préparer ton arrivée. Tu n'est pas seule je pense.

-H: Non en effet, on m'a mis un professeur dans les pattes et pour couronner le tout, c'est pas le plus agréable de tous. Souriant à toute heure, toujours un mot gentil, une parole agréable, une petite attention. Sisi je te jure!

-M: Waouh tout un programme, faudra le dérider ton prof

-H: Eh bien bonne chance ma chérie

Rogue avait entendu la conversation entre les deux amies

°°°Vous voulez jouer Miss Granger, très bien, que la partie commence, moi aussi je peux être aimable et courtois surtout quand l'objet de mon amabilité est aussi charmante que notre hôte.

Il s'approcha de la maîtresse de maison qu'Hermione venait d'embrasser, se pencha légèrement quand elle lui tendit la main et lui fit un baisemain, puis il lui fit son plus beau sourire( si dans mon histoire est charmant quand il sourit)

Hermione en resta pantelante

-R: Bonjour Madame

-B: Bonjour et bienvenue chez nous, appelez-moi Brigitte s'il vous plait. Vous êtes le professeur Rogue n'est-ce pas?

-R: Oui c'est bien cela, mais je vous appellerai Brigitte si vous m'appelez Severus .

Je voulais vous remercier de nous accueillir Miss Granger et moi-même chez vous au pied levé.

-B: Oh ce n'est rien, Hermione est ici chez elle et je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons très bien. Mais entrons Severus nous allons vous installer tout de suite.

Je vous présente mes deux filles, Laly, qui a 15mois et Marion qui a le même âge qu'Hermione, il y a aussi Greg, mon fils qui a 22 ans, il rentrera d'ici 1 jour ou 2.

Marion salua Rogue qui lui rendit son bonjour.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, en suivant les 2 adultes, elle dit à son amie: « Je suis sur le cul, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sociable, c'est dingue, ta mère doit lui faire fameusement de l'effet ».

Rogue qui avait décidemment l'ouïe très fine, se retourna pour faire un sourire à Hermione. Attention, ne nous méprenons pas, ici je parle bien d'un sourire spécial Rogue, celui qu'il réserve à ses élèves .

Marion en eu le sang glacé, Hermione elle habituée rassura son amie d'un haussement d'épaules, ce sourire là, même s'il n'augurait rien de bon ne devait pas la terroriser ici. Ca non, il ne l'intimiderai pas chez elle.

Elle fit enfin sortir Pattenrond qui devenait neurasthénique enfermé dans sa cage depuis le petit matin. Trop content d'être libre, il gratifia Hermione d'une indifférence absolue avant de partir gambader dans le jardin sans se retourner.

Rogue fut installé dans la chambre d'amis qui avait une salle de bain attenante. Chambre au mobilier simple, aux murs clairs avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon et vue sur le jardin.

La salle de bain était tout à fait au goût de Severus, simple et fonctionnelle . Un évier, une douche, une baignoire, un miroir et une petite étagère, le tout dans de doux tons de bleu. Il rangea ses affaires, puis rejoint les autres en bas. C'est Brigitte qui l'accueillit.

-B: Les filles sont dans leur chambre, elles ont tant à se raconter. De toutes façons, vous verrez vite que si l'une est là, l'autre n'est jamais très loin. Elles sont comme toutes les filles de leur âge, incontrôlable et ne pensant qu'à s'amuser, quoique je craint que ces deux là soient pire que la moyenne. Mais, je vous raconte ce que vous savez déjà, vous voyez Hermione toute l'année.

-R: °°°Granger incontrôlable et ne pensant qu'à s'amuser???

Pardonnez-moi Brigitte, nous parlons bien de Miss Granger?

-B: D'Hermione oui pourquoi??

-R: Oh non, rien de grave c'est seulement que la description que vous me faites de Miss Granger ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que je connais d'elle.

Y aurait-il une Miss Granger et une Hermione?

-B: Probablement qu'elle a une double personnalité, vous savez ses parents ont eu du mal à accepter son statut de sorcière, au début, ils ne voulaient même pas en entendre parler , c'est elle qui a insisté, elle se sentait différente et avait raison, la condition pour qu'il accepte fut qu'elle soit la meilleure en tout, ses parents étaient très exigent avec elle.

Il est donc probable qu'elle se soit jetée à corps perdu dans le travail pour pouvoir continuer sur sa voie. Après leur décès, elle voulu continuer à étudier sans relâche

-R: Je comprend mieux en effet, elle a réussi, elle est la meilleure, et depuis des années encore. Je préférerait qu'on me mette au bucher plutôt que de l'avouer devant elle , mais il aurait vraiment été dommage qu'elle ne suive pas sa vois de sorcière, car elle est très puissante.

-B: Vous allez donc découvrir une nouvelle Hermione.

-R: Elle m'a brièvement prévenu dans la voiture qu'elle était légèrement différente de Poudlard.

-B: Légèrement différente , mais mon pauvre Severus, vous n'avez encore rien vu, elles sont calmes aujourd'hui attendez 1 jour ou 2 qu'elle ai repris ses marques. Mon dieu, vous n'imaginez pas. En fait au décès de ses parents, mon mari était avec eux, et c'est fait tué lui aussi. Nous avons recueilli Hermione, mais elle s'en voulait tellement pour ses parents et Gilles (mon mari), elle disait que si elle n'était pas une fichue sorcière amie de ce Harry, rien ne serait arrivé.

Mais peu à peu nous lui avons fait comprendre que nous ne lui en voulions pas et que ses parents n'auraient pas voulu la voir comme ça, que pour leur mémoire à tous les trois, il fallait qu'elle redevienne la battante qu'elle était.

En juin dernier, nous avons enfin retrouvé notre Hermione, nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes avec elles deux, mais je sais par Greg que partout où elles passent, elles ne laissent personne indifférent.

Mais si vous les accompagnez, vous en saurez surement plus que moi.

-R: Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de vouloir en savoir plus.

-B: Si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas vous laissez marcher sur les pieds.

-R: Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

°°°Merlin, en plus de la prime de risque, un petit Ordre de Merlin 1ere classe ne serait pas de refus, moi, espion pour l'Ordre, grugeant depuis près de 20 ans le sorcier le plus dangereux depuis des décennies transformé en nounou pour adolescentes hystériques d'après ce que j'ai ouï.

-B: Très bien , dans ce cas vous n'aurez pas de problèmes. Nous allons déjeuner, je vais chercher les filles, installez-vous lui dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle faite, Rogue se retira dans sa chambre pour écrire à Albus et les filles sortirent dans le jardin pour continuer leur discussions.

_Albus,_

_Nous sommes bien arrivés en fin de matinée. Tout va pour le mieux pour le moment ,_

_n'espérez pas malgré tout que je vous remercie pour les « vacances »._

_IL ne m'a pas encore contacté, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder, il voudra un compte rendu complet de la soirée et une explication quant à l'échec de la mission qu'il avait confié à l'autre andouille._

_Il y a une cheminée praticable, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que nous communiquions par ce moyen pour que nos courriers ne soient pas interceptés._

_Bien à vous_

_S.S._

Au même moment dans le jardin.

Hermione et Marion s'étaient emmitouflées et assisses sur un banc.

-M: Tu as vu, il a fait la vaisselle

-H: Ouais, je ne pensais pas ça de lui.

-M: Tu seras peut-être surprise?

-H: Oui, rien que de le voir avec un beau tablier « ici le chef c'est moi »et avec les gants de vaisselle roses de ta maman, je ne regrette pas d'être venue, d'autant qu'il ne l'avait jamais faite à la manière moldue. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de monter un meuble en kit avec le mode d'emploi en chinois

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans un fou rire

-M: Bon, parlons sérieusement et les garçons là-bas?

-H: Oh tu sais, le strict minimum pour mes cheveux et les uniformes amples sont de bons moyens pour ne pas être embêtée.

-M: Oui mais quand même tu sort quand même avec quelqu'un?

_-_H: Pas depuis la quatrième. Dit-elle en riant

Si au moins il y avait des garçons intéressants, mais non!

-M: Pas un seul mignon?

-H: Oh pour ça oui!

On a bien Malefoy, le plus beau de tous, il faut l'avouer, grand, un visage d'ange blond, musclé des yeux gris à tomber, mais c'est un abruti fini. Son meilleur ami arrive en deuxième position, Blaise Zabini, métis aux yeux bleus, un régal, mais ce n'est pas l'ami de Malefoy pour rien. Ensuite viens Harry, mais bon lui c'est comme mon frère, alors on oublie..

Dean aussi est mignon, mais c'est un vrai salaud avec les filles ,tout comme Malefoy et Zabini d'ailleurs. Remarque, je pourrai facilement les venger, mais elles n'ont qu'à être moins tartes après tout.

-M: Et Ron?

Le visage de la brunette se durci à ce nom.

-H: Merlin m'en garde! Il était gentil, mais bête et puis pas beau pour deux sous avec ça, aucun charme, c'est mon ami, enfin, c'était mon ami dit-elle une larme perlant au coin des yeux repensant aux évènements de la veille.

A ce moment, Rogue appela Hermione

-R: Miss Granger?

-H: Oui professeur?

-R: Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le hibou de la famille si je peux m'en servir bien sur.

-H: Oui, le petit duc est dans la volière, sous le grenier. Vu qu'ils ne l'utilisent que pour m'écrire à Poudlard,il est actuellement au chômage technique et sera ravi de vous aider.

-R: Merci miss

-H: De rien professeur

-M: Bon revenons à nos moutons? Que se passe-t-il avec Ron?

Hermione ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps mais parvint tout de même à raconter à Marion sa soirée de la veille et la raison de sa venue.

Après le dîner, les filles montèrent dans leur chambre, Brigitte mit Laly au lit puis proposa un verre de Whisky à Rogue qui accepta.

-B: Hermione nous parle souvent de vous lors de ses séjours ici.

-R: Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi.

-B: Oh et bien elle nous loue votre intelligence, votre passion et votre dextérité pour les potions , c'est bien ça? Il acquiesça , et votre courage aussi ainsi que votre altruisme pour la cause que vous défendez.

-R: C'est bien ce qu'elle dit?

-B reprit un peu gênée : Oh oui, elle vous respecte beaucoup à part et là, je la cite: « Il est d'un parti pris, d'une mauvaise foi et d'une cruauté mentale sans pareil, le roi des Serpentards, c'est lui »

-R affichant un petit sourire: il est vrai que je ne suis pas assez objectif, mais, à vous, je peux le dire, plus par obligation que par envie. Je reconnaitrai volontiers le réel talent de Miss Granger pour mon cours, mais ma situation ne me le permet pas.

Tout à coup, le feu qui se consumait dans l'âtre prit une tinte verte et Albus apparu dans les flammes en appelant Severus.

Au risque de me répeter, j'ADOOOORRREEEE les reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Annonce: Bonjour, bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture.

Mais tout d'abord je voudrai dire un grnad merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez je suis partie un peu sans esperer, mais, je vois que cela plait, je n'ai pas encore reçu de hibou d'insulte, ni de beuglante, donc merci pour moi, tout va bien , mais le traitement doit être prolongé, des reviews, ils faut des reviews pour en courager la bête.

Oui, je le crie haut et fort, J'AIME LES REVIEWS, elles m'encouragent, m'aident et me soutiennent

Voilà, alors donc, merci à Calia0411, Opalle, Virginie01, nini, Le Corre, Aurélie malfoy et tous les autres les chapitres précédents

Merci à tous …euh, enfin, à toutes… je crois Je me demande bien si il y a des mecs qui viennent lire ici??

Je m'égare

Je n'ai rien à ajouter si ce n'est bonne lecture et comme le dirai le beau George: what else?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis toujours aussi nulle en titre

Quoi CHUT ? C'est bon, j'me tais

Chapitre5: Rien qu'un jour sans toi

Albus était donc apparu dans les flammes en appelant Severus.

-Dum: Severus, il faut que vous veniez à Poudlard immédiatement, j'aimerai que Brigitte vienne elle aussi. Elle sera de retour d'ici 2 ou 3 heures.

C'est ainsi que Rogue et la maman de Marion transplantèrent à Poudlard.

Lorsque Rogue et Brigitte furent arrivés devant les grilles du château et que la mère de famille ai repris ses esprits (le premier transplannage c'est quelque chose tout de même et avec Rogue en plus…) ils entrèrent dans le parc . Brigitte fut éblouie par le décor, la lune se reflétait sur le lac, sa lumière argentée éclairait le château pour lui donner un air encore plus majestueux que de la journée. Quelques fenêtres encore éclairées rendaient l'atmosphère plus énigmatique.

-B dans un souffle: Je comprend qu'Hermione affectionne particulièrement cet endroit. C'est magique.

-R légèrement moqueur: Oui en effet, c'est le terme qui convient le mieux .

-B: Je dois vous paraître stupide de m'extasier comme ça.

-R: Non non, rassurez-vous Brigitte, je suis comme Miss Granger, je me sens mieux, (je n'irai pas jusque bien) dès que je passe ces grilles. Mais entrons, la température est plus clémente à l'intérieur .

Ils entrèrent dans le château par les grandes portes, mais un être malfaisant et vaporeux attendait justement que quelqu'un passe pour se divertir un peu ;Peeves, le fantôme, qui a surement inspiré la carrière de Fred et George, attaqua le pauvre Rogue à coups de Bombabouses qu'il aura probablement volées dans le trésor de guerre de Rusard.

-R: PEEVES -hurla Rogue

Le château silencieux à cette heure répercuta sur ses murs l'écho de la rage de Rogue.

Le spectre parti dans un rire moqueur et Rogue se nettoya rapidement vociférant sur cet énergumène totalement inutile et même nuisible.

-B: excusez-moi Severus, mais c'était bien un fantôme demanda-t-elle tout à la fois, paniquée amusée, dégoutée par l'odeur et enfin apeurée par l'autre face de Rogue . Rogue, le maitre des potions et seul régent dans ses cachots, Rogue la terreur des couloirs, Rogue bourreau des retenues, la voix glaciale, ses yeux noirs, emplis de fureur elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça en 2 jours, elle voyait enfin le professeur qui terrorisait tant Hermione

-R: Oui, mais par manque de chance, vous avez fait connaissance avec le pire de tous. Les autres sont beaucoup mieux élevés et plus polis que lui, .

-B: Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs? osa-t-elle puisque la voix de Rogue était redevenue celle de Severus

-R: Oui, d'ailleurs un de mes collègues en est un. Ah ce Cuthbert Binns

Il enseignait déjà de son vivant mais un jour il s'est réveillé et a laissé son corps derrière ses cours sont assez soporifiques, mais l'histoire de la magie n'ayant jamais emballé beaucoup d'élèves, cela ne gène personne. Je crois même avoir entendu dire que votre chère protégée s'était une fois endormie à son cours. C'est tout dire!!

Brigitte n'en revenait pas, elle fut encore plus stupéfaite, lorsque Uberfile Sponks lui présenta ses hommages du tableau où il avait élu domicile.

-B: Bon, bon, bonjour arriva-t-elle à peine à bégayer

Rogue sourit, évidemment tous les ans , les élèves de première année (surtout les sorciers moldus) étaient aussi émerveillés, mais c'était tout autre chose de voir une charmante mère de famille s'extasier sur ce qui faisait son quotidien.

Dumbledore les rejoint, il demanda à Rogue de conduire Brigitte dans ses cachots, pendant qu'ils discuteraient.

Rogue invita donc Brigitte dans ses appartements, là où aucune femme n'avait mis le pieds, il fit appel à un elfe de maison qui apparu dans un « plop » au milieu du salon, l'invitée sursauta et poussa un cri strident qui arracha une grimace fort peu élégante à Rogue. Brigitte fut surprise autant par l'arrivée de la créature que par l'apparence de celui-ci.

-R: Fili, tu apporteras à Madame tout ce qu'elle désirera.

-F: Bien professeur

Il laissa donc Brigitte dans son salon après avoir ravivé le feu. Celle-ci visita cette pièce curieuse mais chaleureuse ( qui l'eu cru). Le grand feu de cheminée chauffait et éclairait la pièce .Les meubles étaient faits en acajou frappés d'un serpent argenté cerné de vert et les murs étaient gris clairs, presque blancs. Une bibliothèque étonnante prenait toute la surface d'un mur, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les reliures, elle eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un titre qui l'éclairait un temps soit peu sur le sujet abordé, mais elle parvint quand même à trouver une rangée avec de grands classiques moldus.

Elle flâna, puis s'installa dans un énorme divan de cuir noir face à l'âtre.

Cet appartement lui plaisait énormément, elle s'y sentait comme chez elle . Très étrange comme sensation se dit-elle, elle s'y assoupi même quelques instants.

C'est le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre qui la réveilla. Brigitte vit revenir Severus accompagné du vieil homme barbu qui les avait accueillis et de deux jeunes garçons.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'accompagner Severus, la réponse ne se fit plus attendre.

-Dum: Madame, je vous ai demandé de venir car j'ai ici 2 jeunes gens qui ne sont , tout comme Hermione, plus en sécurité ici à Poudlard, pour des raisons différentes mais malgré tout à cause de la même personne. Ils vous donneront des détails par après s'ils le désirent. Ceci étant dit, je pense que même s'ils vous racontaient tout, trop de choses venant de notre monde vous échappent et je crains que vous ne compreniez pas grands choses.

-B: Je le crains aussi en effet.

-Dum: Comme j'aimerai que tout comme Hermione ils bénéficient de la protection de Severus , vous vous appelez par vos prénoms je crois , j'ai pensé que si cela ne vous causait pas de problèmes bien entendu, vous pourriez héberger Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini ici présent.

Les deux jeunes gens s'inclinèrent poliment devant Brigitte.

-B: Malefoy, ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-R: Miss Granger vous aura probablement parlé de lui, mais je doute que ce soit de manière élogieuse.

-B: Oh oui, maintenant cela me revient, en effet, vous êtes Drago, le tortionnaire de ma pauvre Hermione.

-Dra: Tortionnaire, tortionnaire, il faut le dire vite, ma joue souffre encore depuis ma troisième année.

-B: Elle a tendance à ne pas se laisser faire je vous le concède, enfin je te le concède, car si vous venez tous les deux chez moi, je vous tutoierai, cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes?

-D et B: Pas du tout Madame

-B: Brigitte, moi c'est Brigitte, mais dis-moi Drago, une question me brule les lèvres depuis que je connais ton nom, as-tu un quelconque lien de parenté avec Lucius Malefoy?

Drago qui n'avait pas comme caractéristique première d'avoir un teint halé, vira carrément au translucide, mais il répondit quand-même.

-D: En effet Brigitte, il s'agit de mon père ou peut-être pour être plus exact devrais-je dire mon géniteur.

Le visage de Brigitte se figea à son tour.

Puis se retournant sur Dumbledore.

-B: Monsieur, je craint que cela ne soit possible, je ne peux décemment pas héberger chez moi le fils du meurtrier de mon mari.

Severus pâli à son tour, comment savait-elle?

Si Drago avait pu disparaître à ce moment précis il l'aurai fait, la condition d'elfe de maison avait soudain prit l'image d'une reconversion personnelle très honorable. Drago avait perdu toute sa légendaire défiance, pour le dire tel quel ;il avait la queue entre les jambes (NDA: je sais que l'expression n'est pas très heureuse, mais tant pis)

Severus reprit la parole

-R: Ecoutez Brigitte, je comprend tout à fait, mais il faut que vous sachiez que c'est justement pour échapper à la destinée tracée par son père que nous voulons éloigner Drago, il ne veut pas devenir comme son père.

Drago qui trouvait le bout de ses chaussures tout à fait charmants, releva légèrement la tête pour regarder la réaction de Brigitte après les paroles de son parrain.

-B: Lui faites vous confiance Severus?

-R: Tout à fait Brigitte, nous avons pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour être sur que Drago et Blaise nous disaient bien la vérité

-B: Bon, très bien dans ce cas, puis se retournant sur Drago, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à regretter mon choix.

-Dra: Oh non Mada…Brigitte, vous avez notre parole hein Blaise?

Celui-ci hocha de la tête.

-B: Bon, c'est en ordre alors, vos deux élèves seront les bienvenus à la maison, j'y veillerai personnellement .

Drago était partagé, heureux de quitter au moins momentanément le monde sorcier qui en ce moment lui semblait hostile mais anxieux également de vivre chez les moldus (dont il ne connaissait rien ou presque) et avec une Hermione avec qui la dernière entrevue n'avait pas été des plus agréable.

C'est malgré tout avec soulagement qu'il apprit que Brigitte l'acceptait dans sa maison.

-Dum: Je vous remercie Brigitte. Severus va vous reconduire chez vous, ensuite il reviendra ici pour la nuit. Ils se rendront chez vous demain après le déjeuner. Si cela vous convient cela va de soi.

-B: Sans problèmes

-R: Alors allons-y, pour que vous puissiez vous reposer et pour éviter que Miss Granger si elle se réveille et qu'elle ne vous trouve pas ne lance des recherches et mène l'enquête, avec elle…

Et il laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais chacun eu un petit sourire sachant parfaitement de quoi Hermione était capable.

-B: Mr le directeur, bonne nuit, Drago, Blaise, nous vous attendons dès demain.

-D et B: Merci Brigitte bonne nuit et à demain.

Rogue et Brigitte retraversèrent le parc du château, celle-ci s'accrocha au bras de Severus pas sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ce monde féerique qu'elle ne reverrai surement plus. Elle se retrouva aspirée pour atterrir dans son salon, à l'endroit exact de où ils étaient partis .

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Hermione et Marion qui s'étaient préparées descendirent dans la cuisine où elles trouvèrent Brigitte qui visiblement n'avait pas beaucoup fermé l'œil de la nuit.

-B: Bonjour les filles, bien dormi?

-M: B'jour m'man

-H: Bonjour Brigitte, moi j'ai dormi comme un loir, mais toi, tu as l'air très fatiguée.

-B: Bien, il faut avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. En tout cas Mione, tu étudies dans un collège tout a fait charmant et envoutant.

-H: Tu es allée à Poudlard?

-B: Oui, hier soir et une partie de la nuit. Hier, tard, Dumbledore a contacté Severus par cheminée et a demandé que nous y allions tous les deux.

Nous nous y sommes rendus tout de suite, ton directeur voulait savoir si je pouvais encore héberger 2 élèves supplémentaires .

-H: Qui? Qui?

-B: Du calme jeune fille, je ne peux pas te le dire, Severus veut te faire une surprise.

-H: C'est Harry et Ginny hein oui?

-B: Tu verras bien, Severus revient cet après-midi avec la « surprise »

Hermione était persuadée que Dumbledore voulait mettre Harry et Ginny en sécurité tout comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

La matinée fut consacrée à préparer la dernière chambre d'amis.

Elle y mettait tout son cœur et pourtant, si elle avait su…

L'heure passa bien vite et il fut vite 14H, un CRAC se fit entendre dans le salon. Les filles qui montaient les escaliers, se stoppèrent au milieu de ceux-ci quand elles entendirent le bruit.

A peine le professeur apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, les filles se mirent à scander « la surprise, la surprise, la surprise »

-H: Oh professeur, dites-moi que c'est Harry et Ginny

-R: Non Miss Granger, je ne vous dirai pas que c'est Harry et Ginny

-H: Non, c'est vrai, vous vous allez me dire que c'est Potter et Weasley. C'est ça hein oui?

-R: Non plus Miss

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa, mais qui alors?

Rogue lui jubilait de voir la tête que faisait Hermione en ce moment, mais il aurait vendu son dernier chaudron pour voir celle qu'elle ferai quand elle verrai avec qui elle devrait cohabiter.

-R: Je ne suis d' ailleurs pas persuadé que cela vous fasse très plaisir, pourtant, je ne peux pas nier que leur compagnie me sera personnellement plus agréable que celle de Potter et Weasley.

-H: Oh non! Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez ramené Malefoy?

Vous devez me protéger, pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-R: Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a demandé à Brigitte de les héberger. Mrs Malefoy et Zabini vous expliqueront eux-mêmes le pourquoi de leur présence.

-H: Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas une ruse?

-R: Vous me faites confiance Miss Granger?

-H: Oh oui professeur, bien sur

C'est-ce moment que Drago et Blaise choisirent pour faire leur entrée.

Marion se mit à bêtement taper dans les mains

-M: Waouh, la jolie surprise!!!

-H lançant des éclairs à son amie: Tu te fous de ma gueule? C'est Malefoy et Zabini, un peu de tenue quand même.

-M: Oups dit-elle tout en se dirigeant malgré tout vers les deux garçons.

-H verte de rage cette fois: Marion viens ici tout de suite

Mais peine perdue, Marion restait près des deux bellâtres

Drago se dirigea vers Brigitte et lui fit un baisemain.

-D: Brigitte, bonjour, nous vous remercions d'avance pour votre hospitalité.

-B: Ce n'est rien mon garçon, puis se retournant sur Hermione: Tu as de la chance, les sorciers sont des gens très bien élevés.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Drago affichait un sourire satisfait.

Marion elle était maintenant colée à Blaise.

-M: Toi c'est Zabini ?

-Bl: Oui, enfin appelle moi Blaise. D'après ce que j'ai compris, toi c'est Marion?

-M: Oui et toi, se retournant cette fois sur Drago, c'est Malefoy?

-D: Oui, mais Drago ça ira, il n'y a que Granger pour m'appeler par mon nom de famille.

-H: Oh toi!! Elle bouillonnait de rage.

Hermione qui était déjà au bord de la crise de nerf cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, quand Marion dit à Drago: « Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'Hermione m'a parlé de toi, elle a raison, vous êtes vachement mignons

-H: °°° Non mais c'est pas vrai!!

-D se retournant sur Hermione: C'est vrai?? Lui dit-il en souriant

-H: MARION TRAITRE!!!!!!

Oui Malefoy je parle de toi et tu veux savoir ce que je dis? Je dis que tu es bâti comme un Dieu grec, pour t'avoir vu en boxer, je sais de quoi je parle, oui, tu as un visage d'ange et des yeux qu'on ne peut plus lâcher une fois qu'ils t'ont accrochés mais tu es aussi l'être le plus vil, le plus arrogant , méprisable, le plus abject que je connaisse, jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un si sur de lui et si cruel gratuitement. Je dis aussi que tu es aussi écœurant que Voldemort lui-même avec vos convictions sur la pureté du sang. Oui Malefoy, tu déteste les moldus et les gens comme moi, pourtant c'est chez eux que tu viens chercher asile. Tu es pitoyable!!

Drago n'avait pas réagi, même si son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion, ses yeux trahissait de la peine et de la tristesse face au monologue.

-D: J'ai changé Granger, j'ai refusé la marque tout comme Blaise, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Et puis, je t'ai sauvé des pattes de Weasley, tu l'as déjà oublié?

-H: Arrêtes Malefoy, cela fait 6 ans que tu me pourri la vie. Alors merci pour l'autre jour, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour pleurer sur ton sort.

Les règles du jeu ont changé Malefoy, ici c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Drago repris ses esprits

-D: T'énerve pas Granger, t'es trop coincée , t'inquiète, on remplacera avantageusement Potter et Weasley.

-H cette fois véritablement transformée en furie: Tu ne me connais pas Malefoy, je ne suis pas la coincée meilleure amie de Potter ici. Je suis moi, la vraie moi, tu sais celle que tu as découvert en partie depuis le début de l'année, mais ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

-D profitant de l'énervement d'Hermione pour reprendre son attitude arrogante: Ne me crie pas dessus comme ça ma douce Granger, je sais que tu es folle de mon corps.

Hermione explosa d'un rire mi-cynique mi-hystérique : AHHH mais là c'est la meilleure, pour entendre ça, il ne faut même plus aller au cinéma, mais, rafraichis-moi la mémoire mon p'tit bonhomme - lui dit-elle en piquant son index tendu sur le torse du malheureux Drago, lui, qui regrettait soudain d'avoir ouvert la bouche - Qui c'est retrouvé comme un con le jour de la rentrée parce que les hormones de Monsieur n'ont pas supporté de voir une fille se changer?

Qui parlait, jusqu'il y a 2 jours, tous les jours, au portrait gardien de ma chambre parce que Monsieur n'a pas résisté à un corps en nuisette et se retrouve avec la porte close et une bonne dose de frustration dans le pantalon?

°°°Rhoo qu'il m'énerve. Mais Pourquoi??? Pourquoi moi?? Il était pas sensé venir ici , le sort s'acharne d'abord Morticia au masculin, maintenant le fils de Dracula peroxydé alors en cadeau Bonux j'ai bien entendu chopé un autre Serpentard le potto de la blondasse ben oui logique en groupe ils sont plus fort et moi, je suis en minorité . Super !! C'est même pas que Marion me soutienne, non non, elle est en pamoison devant les deux minets. Bon Mione ZENNNNN oui c'est ça, Zen. Voilà, zen attitude, allez ma vieille, ne lui fais pas le plaisir de t'énerver à chacune de ses remarques. Oh mais j'y pense, le jeu peut reprendre, ici plus que jamais et plus qu'ailleurs. Allez hop! C'est parti mon Kiki.

Elle reprit donc: Bon pour parler d'autres choses, Brigitte, on avait prévu de sortir ce soir, on peut?

Tous restèrent pantois de voir le changement d'humeur de la brune, mais Brigitte fut la première à sortir de sa léthargie pour répondre à Hermione

-Br: oui, mais si Severus vous accompagne bien sur.

-H: Oh non! Ne le prenez pas mal professeur, mais là où nous allons, et bien, disons que, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit que vous pourriez apprécier.

-R: Merci de vous en inquiéter Miss, mais je crois que si Blaise et Drago vous accompagnaient, ce serait parfait.

Hermione se tapant la paume de la main sur le front: Oh non! °°° Yes si même Rogue me facilite la tache. Ah la traitresse veut me parler.

En effet, Marion faisait des gestes désespérés pour attirer l'attention d'Hermione ce qui fut fait avec tant de discrétion que tout le monde capta.

Elles s'isolèrent

-H: Quoi?

-M: Ben ils sont mignons

-H: Qui?

-M: Ben Blaise et Drago, Blaise il me plait bien.

-H: T'es sérieuse?

-M: Ben oui je suis sérieuse

-H: Bou la la Bon ben allons-y alors.

-M: Merci Mione

-H: c'est bien parce que c'est toi

-M: Ils sont peut-être sympa non?

-H: J'en doute mais bon! Soit

Hermione revenant vers les autres: Bon c'est OK, Zabini et Malefoy avec nous. Youpee dit-elle en faisant tournicoter son index au dessus de sa tête. Vous avez des vêtements moldus j'espère.

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Hermione pour lui faire « non »de la tête.

-M: Bon ben on regardera dans les affaires de Greg.

-G: Qui veut regarder dans mes affaires?

Greg avait les cheveux noirs, une vingtaine d'années, grand et élancé avec un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres

Hermione se jetant dans les bras du nouvel arrivant: Greg, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Greg faisant tournoyer Hermione: Toi aussi Mon Hermione, tu m'as manquée.

-D °°° Euh, j'veux pas dire, mais c'est moi qui dit « Mon Hermione » et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce Gus qui arrive avec son sourire à deux noises, qui la fait tourner dans ses bras, tout allait pourtant bien, Blaise avec Marion et Hermione avec moi, et puis non il y l'autre là qui se radine d'on ne sait où

Il ne pu continuer, Greg demandant:

- C'est qui tout ce monde?

Hermione présenta tout le monde depuis les bras de Greg, puis lui expliqua grosso-modo la situation vestimentaire des garçons.

Drago avait regardé avec une pointe de jalousie grandissante le tableau qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. °°°Pourquoi Hermione ne s'était-elle pas jetée dans mes bras ? Parce que tu as été une ordure avec elle pendant 6 ans peut-être? Oui peut-être, ça doit être ça.

-G: Drago; Blaise, vous n'avez qu'a fouiller dans mes affaires, vous trouverez tout ce que vous voulez.

-D et B: Merci

-G: Par contre, je m'impose, je viens avec vous, enfin surtout avec toi Mione.

Hermione rougit tandis que Drago lançait un œil noir au frère de Marion (un petit peu jaloux notre serpent?)

-H: Oh il faut prévenir Bruno?

-G: Pourquoi?

-H: Ben vu qu'il devait venir nous chercher avec Vincent et François, je doute qu'on tienne à 8 dans sa cacahuète.

-G: Vous alliez encore vous retrouver 3 gars pour 2 filles dans l'auto. J'vous jure!!

-D°°° On va s'amuser, je le sens, Granger va me tomber dans les bras, ça c'est sur. Et puis, la Granger moldue va me plaire. Elle m'épate et j'attends la suite, je me demande où elle nous emmène. Par contre, le Greg il commence déjà à me chauffer les oreilles, faut que je m'en débarrasse.

-H: Oui et bien je te signale qu'avec vous, on sera dans le même cas de figure.

-G: Ouais, mais c'est pas le même. Drago et Blaise ont l'air de garçons bien pour vous.

-D: AH tu vois °°°finalement, j'vais peut-être le garder encore un peu en vie lui.

-H: Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être mordu par un hippogriffe, mais quand même, c'est fort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je prend ma voiture.

-D affolé: Tu vas conduire?

-H: Ben oui pourquoi?

-D: Ben je sais pas t'es sur de pouvoir?

-H: Demande au professeur Rogue.

-R: Miss Granger s'en sort plus que bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai résisté à une heure de route et le tout sans ulcère .

-H: Malefoy, je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout (elle se tourna vers Rogue pour le surnom, celui-ci sourit enfin, on va prendre ça pour un sourire) en TOUT.

-D: Oui, c'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Br: Et bien voilà, tout est réglé

Les filles, vous montrez leur chambre aux garçons?

-H: Oui, en plus il faut que l'on vous mette au courant de deux trois détails.

-G pouffant: oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça, des détails

0

-Br: Tant qu'on y est, puisque vous êtes ensemble probablement pour plusieurs mois (les 3 élèves sorciers blêmirent simultanément) peut-être pourriez-vous vous appelez par vos prénoms.

-H: Oui peut-être! souffla-t-elle. Malf..heu Drago, Blaise vous nous suivez?

Une fois en haut, à l'initiative de Marion, les quatre adolescents firent un pacte de non-agression tout au moins durant leur période de cohabitation. Ce pacte n'était pas scellé magiquement, vu que Marion n'avait aucun pouvoirs. Il reposait donc sur la simple bonne volonté des protagonistes. Il y avait donc fort à parier que de nombreuses entorses au pacte soient faites et il fallait s'attendre à la forte probabilité que cela vienne de Drago et Hermione. Le but était si pas d'avoir une entente parfaite, mais au moins que l'air soit respirable et non pas électrique comme il venait de l'être.

Tous les quatre dans la chambre de Greg, les filles mirent à sac la penderie du frère de Marion pour trouver la tenue tip top pour chacun des deux garçons.

Un jeans chacun, un t-shirt noir pour Drago, un blanc pour Blaise.

C'est t-shirts sont parfaits, ils moulent parfaitement les abdos et torses musclés de ces deux là. Telles étaient les pensées à peu de chose près de Marion et Hermione.

Marion ne quittait pas le torse de Blaise du regard

-H: Tu veux aller voir de plus près peut-être? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-M: Oh ben si c'est envisageable, pourquoi pas?

-B: Non mais oh je suis pas un morceau de viande quand-même

-D: Ouais c'est vrai quoi on est très beau on sait, irrésistible même, mais arrêtez de nous reluquer comme une marchandise

-H haussant les épaules: Non mais ça va les chevilles?

Alors, ça fait quoi d'être le gibier et non plus le chasseur?

-D: Non, vous avez raison, allez, régalez-vous. Dit-il en bombant le torse suivit par Blaise.

Les deux adolescentes étaient hilares face à la position plutôt grotesque des garçons. Ceux-ci suivirent très vite lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de leur ridicule.

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Hermione reprit :

-H: Bon je vais vous expliquer où on va aller, départ à 20H, direction restaurant typiquement moldu, en fait un fast-food, à voir vos têtes, vous ne connaissez pas? Les garçons acquiescèrent . Un fast-food est un restaurant ou tu es servi en 5 min chrono dans le resto ou directement dans ta voiture et où tu manges plein de saloperies en 20 Min, Voilà pour le repas, ensuite, Hop, tous en boîte, mais il faut que l'on vous dise..

-D: Attends attends, c'est quoi une boîte?

-M: Une boîte c'est un endroit pour les jeunes avec de la musique à fond, c'est relativement sombre, mais pas trop, des petits coins tranquilles, et de l'alcool

-D: HAA intéressant

-H: Donc dans cette boîte, nous on y va pour danser et s'amuser et pas particulièrement pour se faire draguer.

-D: On peut arranger ça si tu veux dit-il en s'approchant d'Hermione

-H: Merci de te dévouer Drago, mais on ne vous a pas attendu pour trouver une solution.

Alors voilà, tout le monde pense que l'on est lesbiennes.

L'annonce eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit des Serpentards. L'incrédulité se lisait sur leur visage, alors là, leurs yeux passaient de l'une à l'autre, ils n'en revenaient pas.

-D annone : Mais vous faites semblant hein oui?!

-H: Ben oui on fait semblant , pfiou c'te patate. D'un autre côté, on est pas des bonnes-sœurs non plus alors pour ne pas s'embêter de trop sans mec, nous redevenons hétéros enfin on est plutôt bi a vrai dire le temps d'un en-cas.

-D: J'ai l'air con aujourd'hui, mais c'est quoi un en-cas?

-H: Je te rassure Drago, ton air con ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, un en-cas en gros, est un garçon-objet mais volontaire, je m'explique, on le choisi parmi les garçons qui se proposent si je peux dire ça. Ensuite pendant 1 petite heure, on est pas à la minute, on fait comme si on sortait avec ce mec. Si on veut, l'en-cas peut servir plus longtemps. Après, ben il retourne à ses petites affaires et nous aux nôtres.

C'est agréable, on a les avantages sans les inconvénients , jalousie, pour qui il se prend celui-là, il veut ta photo, tu sors pas habillée comme ça, arrêtes de boire, danse pas comme ça , on dirai une p..e et j'en passe et des meilleures.

-D: Mais vous êtes encore pire que nous. Vous vous rendez-compte de comment vous parlez des garçons.

-H: Pourquoi, tu parles comment des filles toi? Et je traite pas plus mal les garçons que toi les filles, nous, ils sont au courant que c'est pas pour la vie, que toi, tu leur fait miroiter le grand amour, évidemment, ces cruches te croient c'est dire si elles sont bêtes, donc, je ne les considère pas à plaindre, mais quand même entre toi et nous, il y a de la marge.

-D: Mouais il faudra que je constate pour me faire une idée.

En attendant je suis sur le cul, moi qui pensais que tu était toujours vierge.

-H: Mais je suis toujours vierge! Hurla-t-elle scandalisée, tu crois que j'écarte les jambes comme tes poufiasses.

C'est pas possible ça. D'accord, je fais parfois la sa..pe, mais c'est Enjoy but no sex

-M: T'énerves pas Mione, il peut pas savoir que t'es une putain de pucelle

-H: T'as raison, bon bien, je crois que vous savez tout ce que vous devez savoir, on se retrouve en bas, départ 20H pour dîner, et après clic clac l'affaire est dans le sac, on va s'éclater en boîte.

Les quatre adolescents se préparèrent rejoint par Greg un peu plus tard.

Marion avait un jeans taille basse et un top blanc. Hermione quant à elle portait une jupette beige en daim avec un top noir col en V, mais déjà un beau V ha oui ça costaud le V et en plus le super V devant comme derrière, elle avait lissé ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort qu'elle chérissait , un maquillage léger, elle était superbe.

A l'heure du départ, Drago la trouva une fois de plus parfaite de simplicité..

Une fois prêts, tous s'engouffrèrent dans la splendide Bettle noire décapotable (NDA: mon rêve de voiture, avis aux généreux donateurs ) d'Hermione. Drago insista pour se mettre sur le siège passager ce qui ne dérangea pas Marion qui pouvait se coller un peu plus à Blaise qu'elle trouvait décidemment très mignon.

Voilà c'est sur le chemin de leur première sortie que nous abandonnons tout notre petit monde. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ai plu z'ai fé de mon mieu

Je vous fais plein de BisouX

Lillylabiche


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur:

!!!BONNE ANNEE 2009!!!

Voilà le chapitre de la sortie, j'espère très fort qu'il vous plaira, parce que pour le coup, je suis prise d'une affreuse crise de doute alors, je me lance, mais sans conviction.

Merci à tous mes reviewers une fois de plus

TIGRIS 86: Sans qui je ne saurai pas qu'il y a au moins 1 garçon , ben ouais, j'étais septique

Aurelie Malfoy, Virginie01, Calia0411, Littlebeattle et Kimlovetom :Merci pour tout votre soutien et voici la suite

Chapitre 6: Comment mettre en boîte deux Serpy

A l'heure du départ, Drago la trouva une fois de plus parfaite de simplicité..

Une fois prêts, tous s'engouffrèrent dans la splendide Bettle noire décapotable (NDA: mon rêve de voiture, avis aux généreux donateurs ) d'Hermione. Drago insista pour se mettre sur le siège passager ce qui ne dérangea pas Marion qui pouvait se coller un peu plus à Blaise qu'elle trouvait décidemment très mignon.

Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant moldu qui de l'avis de Blaise et Drago avait une enseigne pour le moins tapageuse en effet, ils allaient entrer pour la première fois chez le géant américain Mic Bonald. Drago s'étonna:

- Il est où le maître d'hôtel?

- Hein?l

- Ah mon petit Drago, sourit Hermione, il n'y a pas de maître d'hôtel ici

- Ben on s'assied où alors?

- Où tu veux, où il y a de la place

- Ah ouais? Bon OK

Sur ce Drago s'assit d'autorité à une table suffisamment grande pour cinq personnes.

- Heu, tu fais quoi là?

- Ben je m'assied, tu veux qu'ils nous apportent le menu à 22H et les plats à 23H?

- Drago, Drago, Drago, ici tu te lèves, tu vas jusqu'au comptoir, tu commandes, tu paies, tu attends, tu prends ton petit plateau, tu vas t'asseoir, tu manges et attention Drago, ne pousse pas de cris d'effrois mais quand tu as fini, eh bien, tu débarrasses ton plateau.

- Nonnnn????? Le cri du cœur venait des 2 sorciers

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! La réponse elle était venue en stéréo des 2 filles

- Bon, on y va?

Après le choix cornélien du menu (ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi correspondait ce qu'ils avaient commandés),les yeux qui piquent avec la boisson gazeuse au cola, la présentation plus que perturbante de leur plats, les néophytes de la malbouffe apprécièrent comme tous les moldus de leur âge leur pitance.

Ils allèrent ensuite à pied jusqu'à la discothèque qui se trouvait à deux pâtés de maison de là. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boîte, une longue file s'étendait face à l'entrée

-Waouh ben on est pas entrés. Constata Blaise

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça . Le rassura Greg, Bon, moi je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Drago, Hermione ajouta

-Il va nous rejoindre après, il doit vérifier quelques petits trucs, c'est lui le patron ici.

Venez, on y va

-Mais et la file?

-T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire Drago,? Lui dit-elle tout en s'avançant vers les sorteurs qui régulaient les entrées.

L'un d'eux les vit arriver

-Salut Marion! Mione, tu es là? Quel bonheur de te voir ma belle, vous n'êtes qu'a deux?

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Massimo, Greg est déjà là et on est avec deux amis. En désignant Blaise et Drago.

-Allez y les filles, entrez et bonne soirée

Des gens rouspétèrent sur les passe droits de certains, et une voix s'éleva au dessus des autres

-Evidemment Granger doit passer avant tout le monde elle n'en vaut pourtant pas la peine cette bécasse

-Marjorie, quelle mauvaise surprise, comme si je ne voyais déjà pas assez d'horreur de la où je viens, il faut encore que je tombe sur cette erreur de la nature. On commence à s'amuser sans toi, le temps que tu entres, j'aurai trouvé une idée pour te pourrir la vie.

Toujours aussi vilaine et vulgaire à ce que je vois.

En effet, la Marjorie, portait une jupe , enfin, c'était plus une ceinture qu'une jupe mais bon, une jupe donc en cuir noir qui cachait à peine son string un corsage noir transparent et un maquillage outrancier. La Classe quoi !!!

Les quatre jeunes entrèrent dans la salle. Drago et Blaise durent se boucher les oreilles tant la musique était forte.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire Quidditch, les filles avaient déjà pris possession de deux cubes en vis-à-vis pour se trémousser au son de la musique. La plupart des garçons venaient près d'Hermione qu'ils n'avaient plus vue depuis deux mois pour la saluer chose qu'elle faisait sans se faire prier avec un peu trop d'entrain au gout de certains.

Drago et Blaise s'installèrent au bar, mais s'arrangèrent pour avoir une vue sans entrave sur les deux jeunes filles.

Au bout d'un long moment, les filles descendirent de leur pied d'éstale et Drago comprit toute l'importance de leur petite stratégie de danser en hauteur, en effet, tous les garçons massés autour des deux cubes s'agglutinèrent tels des mouches sur un morceau de viande dès que Marion et Hermione eurent posés un pied à terre. Heureusement qu'ils les croyaient lesbiennes sinon elles auraient sans doutes été sauvagement attaquées.

Ces deux là ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser, dansant langoureusement tantôt avec l'un, tantôt avec l'autre, mais jamais très loin l'une de l'autre et toujours plus tactiles entres elles qu'avec les garçons.

Soudain un sourire vainqueur s'afficha soudain sur le visage d'Hermione. Celle-ci chuchota quelque chose à Marion et toutes deux reportèrent leur regard sur la droite des deux sorciers. Ceux-ci regardèrent dans la même direction et purent voir un couple composé de la fille de l'entrée « Marjorie je crois » pensa Drago enlacée dans les bras d'un garçon qui lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione.

Elle lui sourit et instinctivement, le garçon se dirigea vers notre sorcière. Elle lui dit quelque chose et rirent de bon cœur tous les trois en regardant en direction de Marjorie. Ensuite, il se colla à Hermione qui se déhancha lascivement près du corps du jeune homme.

Drago était époustouflé,, elle avait encore moins de retenue que lui, il retourna sa tête vers la pauvre fille maintenant délaissée qui était cramoisie de colère.

Hermione se lassa vite de ce petit jeu, et elle et Marion se dirigèrent vers les deux garçons.

Drago prit la parole:

-C'est quoi ton problème avec cette fille?

-Oh elle, je l'aime pas.

-C'est pour ça que tu lui piques son mec?

-Je lui pique rien du tout, c'est lui qui est venu près de moi dit-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Et puis, elle n'a qu'a se trouver un mec sans toujours passer après moi. C'est vrai, à croire qu'un mec n'est valable que quand je suis sortie avec avant. C'est pénible, j'te jure.

-Sois pas parano Granger, enfin, je veux dire Hermione

-Je suis pas parano, je t'explique

Le mec avec qui elle était, je suis sortie avec en aout, celui avec qui elle sortait en aout, j'étais sortie avec en juillet, et je peux te faire ça pour toutes les vacances, Pâques, Noël,…

Sur ce, les filles burent un coup, puis repartirent danser.

Une idée machiavélique germa à cet instant dans l'esprit de Drago. Il allait rendre Hermione jalouse, cette fille pour une fois sortirai avec un garçon avant Hermione et pas n'importe quel garçon.

Il ne du même pas bouger, car juste à ce moment, l'objet de son plan s'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Marjorie dit-elle avec une moue sensuelle

Drago trouvait plutôt que cela ressemblait à une grimace à la Parkinson, mais serra la mâchoire °°°Non Drago, pas de réplique cinglante, tu as besoin de cette fille.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Drago, on va s'asseoir dans un coin plus tranquille?°°°Mais pour qu'Hermione nous voit quand même.

Drago et Marjorie laissèrent donc Blaise seul au bar

-T'inquiète Mec, comme ça, je peux regarder Hermione à mon aise

-Ouais ben la regarde pas trop tu seras gentil

L'effet désiré fut quasi immédiat, Hermione repéra Drago et Marjorie enlacés sur une des banquettes, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. °°°Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Parce que c'est elle et parce que lui est pour moi

Hermione se retourna sur Marion

-Regarde ça, hors de question que cette pimbeche ai Drago avant moi, en plus c'est mon jeu, pas le sien. Ah ça, foi d'Hermione, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, mets toi devant moi.

Hermione qui avait toujours un endroit stratégique sortit discrètement sa baguette et lança un sort en direction du couple maintenant avachi sur la banquette. Heureusement, personne à part Blaise ne fit attention, sinon, ils auraient pu voir un éclair bleu toucher Marjorie.

Drago lançait parfois des regards vers Hermione qui cette fois lui fit un sourire crispé.

Drago cru que son stratagème avait fonctionné à merveille et comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte devint plus entreprenant avec l'ennemie visiblement déclarée de celle qui faisait lui-même ne savait pourquoi battre son cœur plus que de raison, en laissant ses mains se balader directement sur la peau de la jeune fille.

Etrangement, cela ne rassura que moyennement Drago de voir le sourire d'Hermione s'élargir de secondes en secondes.

Il comprit son malheur lorsqu'il posa sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille

-Argh mais, mais t'es un MEC?

-Mais…mais…mais non, mais non

-Mais si, mais t'es malade

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin qui malgré le bruit engendré par la musique arriva aux oreilles de Drago. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle pour les voir elle et Marion écroulées de rire.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione

-C'est toi qui a fait ça? C'est très Serpentard tu sais.

-Qui, moi??Non!! Allons pourquoi tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je dois dire que vos têtes étaient assez distrayantes.

Et pour ne laisser aucune chance de répondre à Drago, elle s'approcha de Marion et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Drago savait qu'elles jouaient la comédie, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir encore un peu plus la Gryffondor dans ses bras. Blaise, n'avait lui non plus rien manqué du spectacle et était dans le même état que son ami. Marjorie? Oh elle était partie aux toilettes, surement pour constater les dégâts et pleurer, pleurer, pleurer.

Hermione et Marion elles étaient retournées danser entourées une fois de plus par une horde de garçons, dont Greg, qui les avait rejointes et qui s'était approprié les hanches d'Hermione en plaçant d'autorité ses mains sur celles-ci.

D°°°Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre eux deux?

Ils dansaient, riaient, se frôlaient, se touchaient, le tout dans un ballet parfaitement synchronisé. Il lui chuchotait Merlin seul sait quoi qui tantôt la faisait sourire, tantôt rire aux éclats et tantôt enfin, elle rougissait légèrement.

Un œil extérieur aurait parié sa chemise que ces deux là sortaient ensemble, cette question taraudait également et visiblement le pantin qu'était devenu Drago dans les mains d'Hermione.

Greg lâcha enfin Hermione et se dirigea vers les deux garçons. Il dû batailler ferme pour écarter une quinzaine de filles qui cernaient les deux beaux Serpentards et qui tentaient des approches plus où moins discrètes, les deux concernés ne l'étaient en fait pas du tout (concernés), ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour la belle, la farouche, l'indomptable, l'insondable Hermione.

-Alors les gars, ça va? Dites, toutes ces filles souriez leur au moins sinon elles viendront plus chez moi, si les beaux mecs ne regardent même pas les filles ,c'est pas bon pour le business ça.

Les garçons se rendirent enfin compte du nombre d'iris qui les fixaient, se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur, au moins, ils avaient toujours leur petit succès.

-Pour parler d'autres choses, alors, dit-il en désignant sa sœur et son amie du menton, phénoménales hein oui, je vous l'avais bien dit.

-Oui, phénoménales, c'est le mot.

-Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, ça va être le clou du spectacle ouvrez grandes vos mirettes les mecs.

A ce moment, le DJ stoppa la musique et annonça « Messieurs, mettez-vous en place, c'est l'heure de l'en-cas de Marion mais aussi d'Hermione qui est là ce soir, alors,…en place »

Le spectacle qui s'offrit ensuite aux deux garçons les laissa sans voix. Une trentaine de garçons s'étaient mis en cercle autour des deux mistinguettes, on aurait presque pu jouer au « renard qui passe » (vous connaissez?), mais là n'était pas l'enjeu. Hermione et son amie discutaient entre-elles en scrutant les garçons comme des fruits au marché ou comme Drago observant sa prochaine proie Elles échangèrent ensuite un long et langoureux baiser qui visiblement signalait que les deux belles avaient choisis leur courtisant d'un soir. Cet échange pour le moins insolite autant qu'improbable pour qui connaissait, enfin croyait connaitre Hermione, perturba encore plus Drago et Blaise que le premier qu'elles avaient échangés et surtout, les englua encore un peu plus dans leur frustration grandissante depuis plusieurs mois pour le blond et depuis le bal pour le brun.

Après avoir affolé toute la gente masculine présente, elles se dirigèrent chacune vers un garçon. On pu assister à un phénomène de vases communicants, le sourire des deux « vainqueurs » s'élargissait s'abreuvant de celui des concurrents malchanceux qui affichaient maintenant une mine plus déconfite.

Les quatre adolescents s'isolèrent, mais pas trop, de manière à ce que Drago et Blaise ne puissent en rater une miette chose à laquelle les deux garçons avaient déjà prévu de palier le cas échéant.

Ils se comportèrent comme de véritables amoureux, roulant sous les banquettes à trop s'embrasser, dansant collé-serré. Les garçons avaient l'air d'avoir trouvé leur bonheur, étaient-ils seulement conscients que d'ici 1 heure, il ne leur resterait plus qu'un joli souvenir?

Hermione et Marion, elles s'embêtaient sec, mais n'en montrèrent rien, l'une continuait son petit jeu, tandis que l'autre tentait elle d'attirer l'attention de Blaise, elles avaient donc ,pour des raisons différentes, toutes deux une autre proie en vue, elles jouèrent donc le jeu à fond, surtout dans le but d'attiser la jalousie des propriétaires des deux paires d'yeux les fixant.

Drago serait bien reparti en chasse, mais l'épisode Marjorie avait visiblement refroidi ses ardeurs

-Eh bah qui l'eu cru. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller mec .

-Sisi, Blaise, tout va bien , je t'assure

-Drago, tu sais bien que je te connais trop, tu ne peux rien me cacher

-Ouais, t'as raison , c'est Granger, elle me rend fou, en plus toi qui t'y met aussi, sa copine, elle ne te plait pas?

-Mouais, pourquoi pas, mais je te préviens Drago, ami ou pas, si j'ai une chance avec Granger, je laisserai pas ma place.

-T'es chien, tu te rends pas compte de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir pendant deux mois, j'en peux plus. De toutes façons, j'ai toujours eu plus de succès que toi, donc si elle doit choisir, elle me choisira moi

-Tu as l'air d'oublier un peu vite que c'est de Granger dont on parle, elle est pas pareille que les autres filles

-Ouais c'est vrai elle est pas comme les autres Hermione. Finit-il a moitié rêveur.

C'est évidement ce moment que choisit Hermione pour arriver à hauteur des garçons leur faisant un sourire éclatant.

-Vous venez danser?

Les garçons ne se firent pas prier. Elles dansaient tout en frôlant Drago pour l'une et Blaise pour l'autre, la soirée se termina comme ça.

A la sortie, tous avaient bu, mais heureusement, Hermione avait toujours une potion anti gueule de bois, elle la prit pour pouvoir conduire.

-Une chance cette potion, sinon, j'aurai du faire sans boire comme tous les moldus responsable, boire ou conduire, il faut choisir.

Greg, lui, devait rester jusqu'à la fermeture. A l'arrière, Marion s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Blaise. Hermione les vit dans le rétroviseur et sourit en voyant la situation, sourire que lui rendit Blaise.

De retour vers 4H00, tous allèrent se coucher, Marion embrassa Blaise qui se laissa faire, Drago voulu en faire autant, mais se retrouva la bouche contre une petite plaque en métal clouée à la porte de la chambre des filles qui disait « Si j't'ai pas invité, essaie même pas de rentrer », le message était clair.

Une fois de plus dépité, il entra dans sa chambre.

Les quatre jeunes gens ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite, chacun de leur côté discutèrent encore.

Dans la chambre des garçons:

-Alors mon bon Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Finalement, ce ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça.

-Ouais, je dirai même qu'au vu de cette soirée, on est plutôt bien tombé je trouve.

Mais tu avais raison

-A quel sujet?

-Granger, enfin Hermione, je t'avouerai que quand tu m'en as parlé, j'étais septique et je n'imaginai pas qu'elle puisse être réellement aussi explosive.

-Oui, dit-il en éclatant de rire, explosive me parait lui convenir à merveilles. Et avec Marion, ça a l'air de bien se passer.

-Ben j'ai pas l'air de lui être indifférent, alors sans lâcher l'affaire avec Hermione, j'assure mes arrières avec Marion.

Et toi avec ta tentatrice, tu as apprécié ton baiser avec la porte

-AH AH AH très drôle! Non, sérieusement, point mort mec!

Tu l'as vue comme moi, elle me frôle, me sourit, m'allume, m'empêche de draguer, mais sinon, dès que je l'approche, pfutt, elle me glisse entre les doigts comme un strangulot.

Encore tout a l'heure, comme tu me l'as si gentiment fait remarqué, je me suis pris la porte de leur chambre.

Putain Blaise, je comprends plus rien, d'habitude, il suffit que je les regarde et elles me tombent dans les bras, alors pourquoi pas elle? Pourquoi la seule que je veux vraiment, ben oui voilà,t'es content, j'ai même plus d'amour propre, je la veux vraiment , la seule donc me rejette et joue avec moi comme un chat avec une souris.

Et toi qui ne veux pas la lâcher, et Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle celui-là?

-Ben là mon gars, je ne peux pas te répondre, la psychologie féminine, je me limite aux bases, comme les femmes moldues me paraissent plus compliquées que les sorcières et qu'en plus on parle de Granger, alors je crois qu'on va ramer je pense.

-JE vais ramer tu veux dire, je te signale que la petite moldue, tu l'as déjà emballée, embrassée en une soirée et qu'ELLE s'est laissée faire

-Oui, mais elles sont tellement bizarres toutes les deux, que rien ne me garantit que je ne prendrai pas un pain demain matin si je veux à nouveau l'embrasser. Et je te rappelle que Marion n'est pas mon objectif premier.

-Ouais ben en parlant de demain, si on veut les suivre, il serait préférable de dormir maintenant.

-Ouais, bonne nuit vieux.

Dans la chambre des filles

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Non mais tu t'es vue ma pauvre fille, non mais Marion, là tu as été pathétique, comment tu t'es jetée sur lui

-Mais il est beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Mais tu ne le connais passssssssssssss

-Moi non, mais toi oui

-Ben c'est justement pour ça que je te dis de te méfier. Il est comme son pote, coureur de jupon invétéré.

-Rabat-joie

-Je ne te dis pas de ne pas sortir avec lui, je te demande juste d'être vigilante c'est tout, je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuiller.

-Bien maman, je ferai attention.

-Oh ça va hein. Lui dit-elle en lui balançant un oreiller

-Tu as raison, je vais redevenir sage avec lui, si ça marche il sera toujours temps après.

Mais et toi avec Drago, je veux pas dire, mais il a l'air accro.

-Comme tu le dis si bien , « il a l'air », mais Drago à l'art de faire croire aux filles qu'il veut dans son lit qu'elles sont unique à ses yeux et en 6 ans d'études en commun, je peut te dire que les ¾ des filles de mon école on cru le temps d'une soirée qu'elles seraient un jour Madame Malefoy

-Donc, vigilance, vigilance c'est ça?

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais le jeu dont je t'ai parlé a recommencé. On est reparti pour un tour, mais cette fois, c'est sur mon territoire, territoire qui lui est totalement inconnu.

-Mais c'est lâche!

-Non, ce n'est pas lâche, je joue avec les mêmes armes que lui pendant les 6 dernières années

-Mouais, je sens que l'on va s'amuser encore plus que d'habitude. Oh Yeah

-Oh oui!, allez zou, au dodo, la journée a été rude et longue,

-Mione, qu'est-ce qu'on leur fait faire demain à nos deux invités?

-SHOPPING, il faut absolument les rhabiller ces deux là

Sur ces bonnes paroles les quatre jeunes gens s'endormirent.

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'essaierai de poster le suivant le plus vite possible. Il est prêt, tout chaud et trèèèès long

Une petite review à la sortie, merci m'sieurs dames c'est le bouton en bas, centré en milieu de page, vous n'avez pas l'excuse de ne pas l'avoir vu comme ça

Encore une BONNE ANNEE 2009

BisouX

Lillylabiche


	7. Chapter 7

-Annonce: Nouveau chapitre plus long que prévu, normalement le shopping était pour le chapitre suivant mais dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je vous offre deux chapitre pour le prix d'un, préparez vos lunettes, direction le pipi-room en prévention parce que ça va être longgggggggg.

Merci à tous mes reviewers qui me sont fidèles et j'adore, je répondrai la fois prochaine, parce que je suis un peu débordée, et sur le coup, j'avoue, drôlement flemmarde

Je vous envoie plein de BisouX

Bonne lecture

Chapitre7: Quand tout part en cacahuètes

Nous nous retrouvons donc le lendemain de leur sortie en boîte.

Le réveil fut pénible, en effet, Brigitte en grande forme et en grande fan du groupe moldu Britannique idole des années 80 « Queen », avait décidé en se levant que le soleil brillait et que toute la maison devait profiter de la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Le problème c'est que être réveillé par « Show must go on » ou autre « We are the champions » n'a déjà rien de très drôle, mais si en plus il est 8H00 du matin et que l'on c'est endormi aux alentours de 5H30 ça n'aide franchement pas à être de bonne humeur.

Au programme de cette journée, shopping, mais pour le moment, ce sera un peu de choc des Titans avec combat filles/garçons, tous les coups sont permis, fin des hostilités? indéterminée.

Que le meilleur gagne.

ROUND1: La salle de bain

L'arrivée à la salle de bain fut déjà houleuse. Sortis par hasard en même temps de leur chambre, les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au saut du lit dans le couloir. Hermione qui pouvait-être si sexy naturellement n'était franchement pas aidée par sa masse capillaire le matin, pour ainsi dire, ses cheveux gâchaient tout le spectacle. Une choucroute digne des plus belles têtes de micro (si vous ne voyez pas ce que je veux dire, je vous expliquerai) des Jackson Five de la belle époque trônait et grignotait son joli petit minois encore fripé d'avoir peu mais bien dormi.

Drago ne résista pas, les hostilités étaient lancées

-Eh Granger, c'est pas permis de se montrer avec une tête pareille le matin

Garçons 1 / Filles 0

Mais Hermione ne broncha pas, se retourna sur lui avec l'attitude la plus fière qu'elle avait en stock au vu de la réplique qu'elle venait de se prendre dans les gencives et lui dit ou plutôt lui cracha

-Et toi Malefoy, c'est la haute bourgeoisie sorcière qui inculque à sa pure descendance mâle qu'il est de bon ton de sortir de sa chambre en boxer lorsque l'on est invité?

Garçons 1/ Filles 1

Cette réplique ne souffrait aucune réponse, d'abord parce que Drago ne savait absolument pas quoi ajouter, et aussi parce que Hermione lui avait déjà tourné le dos avec Marion sur les talons direction la salle de bains.

Le match s'annonçait chaud, très chaud.

Les garçons poireautaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes devant la porte de la salle de bains, cette fois habillés un peu plus dignement pour des héritiers. Drago se lamentait, Hermione l'avait encore mouché °°°En y réfléchissant bien, je ne l'ai pas volé, c'est pas comme ça que je l'apprivoiserai ma petite lionne

Il fut interrompu par la voix d'Hermione qui leur cria de l'intérieur « Vous pouvez entrer »

Les garçons se regardèrent interloqués puis entrèrent lorsque la même voix se fit à nouveau entendre « Vous avez peur de nous? »

Une fois la porte passée, ils ne trouvèrent trace ni d'Hermione ni de Marion et à la place de la glace transparente qui servait de porte à la douche la veille se trouvait maintenant un miroir. Au bout de quelques instants, deux piaffements se firent entendre derrière les miroirs, puis le joli petit minois camouflé de tout à l'heure apparu à la porte de la douche, sans cou, sans rien, juste le joli petit minois qui cette fois dégoulinait d'eau. Le joli petit minois leur dit « c'est une porte double paroi, elle peut être translucide ou en miroir » puis disparu et referma la porte.

Les garçons commencèrent par se brosser les dents, comme les filles avaient mis le chauffage à fond les ballons, ils enlevèrent leur peignoir ce qui offrit une large vue sur la plastique des deux fils d'Apollon. Car oui, elles profitaient hardiment du spectacle offert puisque, Merlin qu'Hermione est distraite parfois, elle avait malencontreusement omis de leur dire que c'était des miroirs sans tain. Moi je te vois, toi tu ne me vois pas.

Les filles examinaient et commentaient chaque recoin de l'anatomie offertes à leurs yeux. Même leur boxers étaient flatteurs rougirent-elles.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du miroir, Drago se disait que c'était vraiment dommage d'être dans la même pièce que ces charmantes jeunes filles nues, sans pouvoir les admirer, aussi, dentifrice en bouche, il fignolait un mauvais coup qui venait de germer dans son esprit retors.

Il prit sa baguette prononça une formule en direction du chauffe-eau, formule que les filles ne purent entendre et oui, n'oublions pas que grâce à la maman de Marion, merci Brigitte, l'âme de Freddy Mercury hantait toujours toute la maison en beuglant à tue-tête, il fallait donc DEJA PARLER FORT POUR SE FAIRE COMPRENDRE alors, une formule chuchotée, il n'y avait aucun risque que quiconque puisse l'entendre.

Mais, si les filles ne l'entendirent pas, elles comprirent très vite, l'eau se glaça instantanément, leur premier réflexe et le mauvais, puisque celui espéré par Drago, fut de sortir de la douche nues évidement, dégoulinantes il va sans dire, sexy à mort sans aucun doute, très gênées c'est indéniable, cela fit sourire Drago, mais ni lui, ni Blaise n'en perdirent une miette avant qu'elles ne s'enroulent dans des serviettes géantes.

1 point chacun pour voyeurisme, c'est du joli. Résultats à la sortie de la salle de bain : Garçons 2/ Filles 2

Mais la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Dans toutes les pièces de la maison, la voix de Freddy le Mercurien avait cédé sa place aux grands succès des années 80, dont le groupe Europe semblait être un des chouchous de la maîtresse de maison puisque lors de l'arrivée des quatre, « The final countdown » en était à son troisième passage à fond les ballons il va sans dire.

Hermione et Marion précédaient Drago et Blaise, mais une fois arrivées dans l'embrasure de la porte, elles se stoppèrent net et furent percutées par les deux garçons. Avec le choc, tous s'étalèrent lamentablement par terre dans un amas de bras et de jambes, rassurez-vous, pas de blessés si ce n'est dans l'amour propre de certains.

Blaise pour le moins énervé grommela « Oh les filles vous pouvez pas faire attention non! » le pauvre Blaise c'était retrouvé sous ses trois homologues qui même pas très gros, pesaient quand même leur poids et additionnés, ma foi, le malheureux devait avoir le thorax bien écrasé. Une fois une position plus digne pour chacun retrouvée, les garçons comprirent enfin pourquoi elles avaient pilé avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Devant eux, Brigitte, en grande forme on l'avait compris, et Rogue en jeans et T-shirt noir tous deux riants à gorge déployée.

Le choc fut violent pour tous.

Les trois jeunes sorciers, n'en revenaient pas de voir leur terrible, terrifiant et taciturne professeur de potions rire aux éclats. Hermione eu droit à deux surprises car outre le comportement plus qu'insolite de Rogue, elle devait aussi faire face avec Marion aux rires de Brigitte. En effet, depuis la mort de son mari, elle ne vivait que pour ses enfants et les rires n'avaient depuis le temps jamais plus passé la barrière de ses lèvres.

Malgré leur chute qui avait été pour le moins bruyante les deux adultes ne les avaient pas entendus arrivés. Ce n'est que lorsque ils firent remarquer leur présence par un « bonjour » tonitruant et de concert, que Rogue reprit son air impassible et froid, tandis que Brigitte était visiblement gênée que sa fille la trouve riant telle une adolescente. Brigitte tenta donc de reprendre contenance.

-Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui?

-Shopping, il faut rhabiller les garçons. La réponse avait fusé des deux filles en même temps.

-Vous parlez toujours toutes les deux ensembles? Demanda Rogue le sourcil levé.

-Souvent oui. Dirent-elles avant de se regarder et d 'éclater de rire.

Le téléphone sonna ce qui obligea Brigitte avant de décrocher de baisser le volume et donc de mettre au grand bonheur des adolescents David Bowie (eh oui, cette fois, c'était son tour) en sourdine.

Le calme retrouvé fut de courte durée, car soudain, Rogue se tint le bras gauche, regarda les trois sorciers, s'excusa et sans autre avertissement, retransforma ses habits, enfila son manteau redevenu cape et transplana directement de la cuisine. Le silence régna un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Il est où? Demanda Marion

A cet instant, Brigitte qui en avait fini avec le téléphone demanda à son tour « Où est Severus? »

Les trois jeunes sorciers, se regardèrent ne sachant que répondre, c'est finalement Hermione qui se lança « Il a du partir pour Poudlard ». Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

-Eh bien, j'espère qu'il ne me ramènera plus d'autres élèves, parce que moi, je n'ai plus de chambre. Dit Brigitte en souriant, puis elle sorti

-Imagine Hermione, dit Drago, que Dumbledore ai la bonne idée de faire venir tes amis, ton petit pote Potter et Weasley fille, plus de place. OH quel dommage, je me ferai un plaisir de lui dire que j'ai pris sa place, dans la chambre et dans ton cœur.

-Malefoy, ouais enfin Drago, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas! Premièrement, Harry est mon ami, ce que toi tu n'es déjà pas, on m'a imposé ta présence, d'abord comme préfet en chef et puis maintenant ici, deuxièmement, un cœur, tu n'en a pas, alors, pour que tu me ravisses le mien, on a de la marge, et troisièmement, si Harry et Ginny arrivaient, il me reste la solution que Marion et Ginny dorment ensemble, et Harry et moi dans le divan transformable du bureau.

-Tu préfèrerai dormir avec le balafré plutôt qu'avec moi?

-Son nom c'est Harry, pas le balafré, et ensuite pour le choix du lit, il n'y a pas photos °°°quoique, si ça se présentait, je ne sais pas, si je choisirai Harry, c'est sur, oui, c'est sur

Puis, prenant une voix sensiblement plus sensuelle « Et qui sait, peut-être tenterai-t-il plus et peut-être que je me laisserai faire »

Drago, visiblement vexé et dégouté se leva et sorti.

Défaite par abandon Filles 3/ Garçons 2

La journée avait mal commencé, et visiblement, elle ne comptait pas s'améliorer dans l'immédiat, Drago avait finalement arrêté de bouder dans son coin et avait rejoint Hermione, Blaise et Marion dans le jardin.

Le départ précipité de Rogue avait glacé l'atmosphère qui n'avait déjà rien de tropicale.

Marion ne comprenait pas pourquoi les trois autres faisaient une telle mine renfrognée, car après tout se disait-elle, Severus n'est parti qu'à Poudlard. Les trois autres, eux savaient où il avait transplané et n'en menaient pas large.

Ils savaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des doutes quant à la loyauté de Rogue à son égard. Et ils se doutaient qu'il devenait de plus en plus risqué pour lui de se rendre dans le repère des Mangemorts.

C'est Hermione qui brisa le silence pesant tirant du même coup chacun de ses sombres pensées

-Qu'est-ce qu'Il risque de lui faire s'il découvre qu'en fait Rogue est un espion?

-On risque de le retrouver en mauvais état, si par chance on le retrouve vivant. Répondit Drago

-Je craignais que tu répondes ça.

Marion elle pédalait largement dans la semoule.

-Mais qui est espion? Qui peut être tué? C'est qui Il? Bon sang, je comprends rien et pourquoi vous faites des têtes d'enterrements? JE VEUX COMPRENDRE!!!

Hermione décida que comme avec la présence des sorciers, Marion risquait autant qu'eux, elle regarda les deux sorciers du coin de l'œil et devant leur approbation muette, elle se lança dans un récit pour le moins glauque où les mots « Mangemorts » « Seigneurs des Ténèbres » ou encore « Voldemort » firent frémir Marion, même Drago et Blaise ne purent réprimer un frisson lorsque Hermione prononça le nom du Lord Noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de finir sa tirade par une allusion au fait que les paternels des deux garçons comptaient parmi les plus fidèles lieutenants du Mage Noir.

Marion les regarda avec un certain effroi. Elle qui était déjà froide avec Blaise devint carrément polaire.

-T'étais vraiment obligée d'ajouter ça franchement?

-C'est à savoir quand-même Drago! Imagine, ton père nous trouve et Marion s'en va pour lui serrer la main. Il ferait quoi? Et nous, on ferait quoi? Hein?

-Oui, mais quand même, comme tu l'as dit, on aurait pu penser qu'on en était aussi.

-Mais mon cher Drago, ce n'est que la confiance que j'ai en Dumbledore et Rogue qui me pousse à ne pas le dire.

-Pourquoi Mione, tu penses qu'ils sont…

-Je ne crois rien du tout Marion, je dis juste que depuis que je les connais jusqu'à il y a deux jours, ces deux là détestaient, insultaient et méprisaient les Sang-de-bourbe comme ils disent et les sang-impurs, alors non, je n'ai pas de moi-même une confiance absolue en eux.

Drago et Blaise plus attristés qu'en colère par les propos d'Hermione se levèrent et partirent dans leur chambre.

Filles 4/ Garçons 2

Mais ce nouveau point ne réjouit pas Hermione comme il aurait du, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle faisait confiance en Drago, il avait tellement changé, mais l'occasion avait été trop belle. Maintenant elle s'en voulait.

Fin du jeu

Elle se leva et partit elle aussi en direction de la chambre des garçons.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du.

-C'est rien, au moins, maintenant on sait ce que tu penses.

-C'est bien ça le problème, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, au contraire, je trouve qu'il vous a fallu un courage gryffondorien pour tourner le dos à vos parents et leur idéaux.

Drago prit une mine dégoutée à l'adjectif qu'Hermione avait ajouté au mot « courage ». Il se leva et prit la parole à son tour. Marion elle les avait rejoints.

-Tu sais Hermione, cela n'a pas été facile, j'ai refusé la marque une première fois en juin, la réaction de Tu-sais-qui a été plus que défavorable, mais après m'avoir infligé une bonne dose de Doloris, il m'a laissé un délai de réflexion qui se terminait le soir du bal. Je n'étais pas au courant de la mission de Weasmoche, mais si Dumbledore ne nous avait pas mis en sécurité ici, si je n'avais pas arrêté le rouquin, il y a fort à parier que l'on aurait reçu la marque tous les quatre en même temps.

-Tous les quatre?

-Ouais, toi, moi, Blaise et Weasley. J'étais prêt à accepter, le courage gryffondorien comme tu dis ne coule pas vraiment dans mes veines, et il aurait été plus facile pour moi d'accepter, mais quand Blaise est venu me trouver pour me dire, que lui non plus ne voulait pas, on a pris la décision d'en parler à Dumbledore. Puis, nous avons appris que Rogue était espion. Ce qui m'a plutôt rassuré, car je n'osais pas imaginer la sanction qui m'aurait été infligée si Rogue avait balancé à Tu-sais-qui que j'avais mis des bâtons dans les roues de Ron et de son projet.

-Vous faites partie de l'Ordre?

-Oui, après être passés sous Veritaserum pour vois nos véritables intentionsDumbledore nous l'a proposé et Drago et moi avons acceptés.

-C'est vrai que nous pourrons avoir à nous battre contre nos parents, mais je refuse d'obéir et de me mettre à genoux devant un être tel que Vous-savez-qui.

-C'est tout à votre honneur. Soudain son visage se rembrunit. Ca devient long quand-même, il y a plus de trois heures qu'il est parti.

-ses tortures peuvent durer des heures. En espérant que si Il a découvert la double vie de Rogue, il ne soit pas arrivé à passer les limites de son esprit. Sinon, ben on est foutus, cuits, considérés comme morts

Un frisson traversa les quatre adolescents.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans le salon, Brigitte lisait paisiblement dans le salon. Ils y entrèrent tous et se mirent prêt de la cheminée attendant Severus ou tout au moins des nouvelles par Dumbledore. Voyant l'air renfrogné des jeunes, Brigitte les interrogea du regard et Hermione reparti dans son explication omettant volontairement cette fois l'épisode sur les pères de Drago et Blaise. Ce qui fut superflu, Brigitte connaissant déjà l'implication de Lucius Malefoy dans la mort de son mari.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée, qu'un « plop » suivit d'un bruit sourd de chute se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Ils se levèrent d'un même bond et se ruèrent tous vers la cuisine pour trouver un Severus sanguinolent et inconscient sur le sol. Probablement, lui restait-il juste assez de forces pour transplaner en sens inverse, mais plus assez pour une autre destination telle que Poudlard.

Hermione qui ne l'oublions pas restait malgré tout la Miss-je-sais-tout prit les choses en main.

-Brigitte, contacte Dumbledore par cheminée, Drago, aide-moi à le transporter jusque sa chambre, Blaise, apporte moi une bassine d'eau et un essuie, Marion, file dans notre chambre, sous le lit tu trouveras un coffret bleu nuit, prends-le et apporte le moi.

Tandis que chacun obéissait, Hermione et Drago firent léviter Rogue jusqu'à son lit, ensuite, elle prit sa baguette et commença une litanie d'incantations en direction des blessures qui se résorbaient les unes après les autres.

Drago la regardait faire, décidément, même au vu des circonstances, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, il buvait ses paroles, se délectait de ses sourires, mais là, il était estomaqué par le sang froid apparent de la brune et ébloui par ses gestes gracieux.

Se sentant intensément observée, elle se retourna et tomba dans les iris bleu-gris de Drago, elle lui sourit, puis reprit ses incantations.

-°°°Le premier sourire de la journée, Merlin que ça fait du bien. Tiens, la boule que j'ai depuis ce matin à la gorge vient de s'envoler. Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait??

Dumbledore arriva peut de temps après l'appel de Brigitte accompagné de Madame Pomfresh. Elle ausculta Rogue, puis après avoir félicité Hermione, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait, elle lui dit les incantations de guérison formulées, les potions administrées. Madame Pomfresh dit à Dumbledore qu'il pouvait rester ici, après avoir fait les recommandations à Hermione pour qu'elle continue à le soigner.

Albus semblait inquiet que son protégé ne se réveille pas. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, Brigitte resta à son chevet pour le veiller.

Vers minuit, Hermione vint lui administrer une potion et prit la relève de Brigitte.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil près du lit et entama la lecture d'un ouvrage de potions posé sur le bureau de Rogue. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Drago qui ne savait pas dormir vint la rejoindre.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Rien de nouveau, il est toujours inconscient.

-Cette fois, je crois que l'on peut dire qu'il a été démasqué. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il l'ai laissé partir vivant.

-Peut-être a-t-il pensé qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas.

-Oui, dit Drago le visage totalement fermé, tu as peut-être raison. Tu sais, c'est mon parrain, et il n'y a que de lui et de ma mère que j'ai reçu le peu de tendresse que j'ai eu en 17 ans

-La vie d'aristo sorcier est si dure?

-Comme héritier d'une grande famille, je peux te dire que oui. Coups physique, moraux, Doloris, mon père ne m'a rien épargné pour m'endurcir, pas même les séjours prolongés dans les cachots du manoir, enchaîné et sans manger, le même traitement pour le fils héritier que pour les prisonniers

Hermione était déstabilisée par les confessions de Drago, même si elle se doutait que Lucius n'avait rien du papa poule, elle était loin de s 'imaginer une telle cruauté.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions, car Rogue s'éveillait.

-Où suis-je?

-Chez Brigitte, vous vous souvenez?

-Oui, …prévenir…..Dumbledore….démasqué

-Nous le savons parrain, Dumbledore et Pomfresh sont venus, Hermione s'est occupée de vous comme un chef

-Merci Miss. Drago, ton père et celui de Blaise….Ils savent que vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard, ils sont à votre recherche et la votre aussi Miss Granger

-Oui et si ils apprennent que vous êtes encore vivant, vous serez dans le même sac que nous.

Mais nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, il faut vous reposer. Buvez, c'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Faite par…?

-Euh moi professeur

-Très bien, je suppose qu'elle est parfaite n'est-ce pas Miss Hermione.

Il bu la potion d'une traite et s'endormit aussitôt sans voir le fard qu'avait piqué Hermione, pour le compliment, mais aussi parce que même accompagné du sempiternel Miss il l'avait appelé « Hermione »

Hermione et Drago sortirent ensuite de la chambre

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à Drago, celui-ci voulu dire quelque chose, mais Hermione avait déjà disparue derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Drago soupira, dit plus pour lui-même « Bonne nuit ma belle Hermione » puis entra dans sa chambre à son tour.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras repliés derrière sa nuque et fixa le plafond

°°°Hermione, Ah Hermione, mon Hermione, ma douce Hermione, sauvage Hermione, parfaite Hermione, je ferai tout pour que tu tombes dans mes bras. J'en viens même à regretter notre salle commune, tu semblais plus proche, même si depuis tu m'as dit que ce n'était que pure vengeance, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose. Je te veux Hermione. Je…je…je…je t'aime….je crois.

Après avoir ruminé longtemps, il s 'endormit enfin pour rejoindre sa belle comme toutes les nuits.

Hermione elle non plus ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, elle repensait à Drago et à ses confidences dans la chambre de Rogue. Elle avait été touchée que Drago s'ouvre à elle. Cela ne devait pas lui arriver souvent.

°°°Que veut-il? Que cherche-t-il? Moi? Oui, mais si c'était une ruse, il reste Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards. Par sécurité, je ne vais pas lui montrer mes sentiments. Mes sentiments? Quels sentiments? Non non Hermione Jane Granger, tu n'as pas de sentiments envers Drago Malefoy. Non c'est ça! Je ne l'aime pas, c'est Malefoy, oui mais c'est Drago aussi, beau, gentil quand il veut sensible aussi, ça, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

Non, non, non Hermione, reprends toi ma fille, c'est une vengeance, pas de sentiments, oui c'est ça Tout est OK dans ma tête.

Elle finit enfin par s'endormir sure de ses convictions.

Voilà, c'est donc ici que ce termine ce chapitre, mais voici la journée shopping…, considérez ça comme des étrennes pour le nouvel an

Ce chapitre aurait du s'appeler:

Tout va bien

Le lendemain matin, Merlin sembla plus clément avec les habitants de la villa moldue.

Rogue s'était réveillé encore endolori, mais en meilleure forme que la veille.

Dumbledore était venu voir comment se portait son professeur et s'était longuement entretenu avec lui, probablement pour lui demander de faire une dernière fois son rapport.

Hermione et Marion s'étaient levées vers 9H30, tandis que Blaise et Drago avaient quittés leur lit une petite demi-heure plus tard.

Cependant, Marion et Hermione n'avaient fait un arrêt salle de bain que pour se rafraichir, la douche serait pour après le petit-déjeuner.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Drago et Blaise arrivèrent, ils eurent le plaisir de trouver les deux filles simplement vêtues d'une chemise d'homme trop grande et mal fermée. Marion restait assisse sur sa chaise visiblement plus gênée que son amie, celle-ci ne trouvait aucun inconvénient à déambuler moitié-nue devant les deux Serpentards.

Drago tenta tant bien que mal de garder un air impassible, mais ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par les courbes généreuses offertes de la jeune demoiselle.

Blaise dit à Drago

-Chouette accueil aujourd'hui

-Ouais, Oh Hermione, la décence tu connais? Un sourire guoguenard inondait son visage.

-Mais mon cher Drago, si cela ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours te retourner.

-J'ai jamais dit ça, au contraire, j'apprécie à sa juste valeur ne t'inquiètes pas.

C'est le moment que choisi Greg pour arriver dans la cuisine.

-Salut les jeunes

-Mouais, bonjour et puis au revoir lui dit sa sœur et Drago de marmonner

-Ouais, vas-y, bouge

Greg se retourna sur Hermione

-Ca va ma douce, je vais prendre ma douche

Drago toujours marmonnant dans sa barbe (qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas)

-Ben personne ne te retient

Blaise lui demanda tout bas

-Tu lui reproches quoi en fait?

-Il tourne autour d'Hermione

-Attends Greg, lui dit Hermione, je monte avec toi, je dois aller dans la chambre.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, Hermione se collant à Greg, celui-ci passant une main sur une des hanches de la belle. Pas besoin d'un dessin pour que vous imaginiez la tête de Drago à cet instant. Mais le pompon fut atteint une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque les deux redescendirent toujours enlacés, les cheveux mouillés et le sourire aux lèvres.

°°°Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? Pensa Drago

Du côté de Blaise, le même genre d'interrogation °°°Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent?

Marion intervint

-Vous n'avez pas recommencé quand- même

Les deux étaient plus ou moins embêtés (moins que plus, rassurez-vous)

-Euhhhh

°°°Mais recommencé quoi??? Commençait à bouillonner cette pauvre bourrique de Drago

-Greg?

-Oui sœurette

-Eh Sandra?

-Bah, c'est pas le même

-Oh, je suis pas curieux de nature, intervint Drago, mais, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous avez recommencés et Sandra, c'est qui?

Hermione prit enfin la parole

-Sandra, c'est la petite amie de Greg, quant au reste…laisse vagabonder ton imagination finit-elle de sa voix sensuelle que Drago commençait à connaître

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, c'est shopping, faut vraiment vous rhabiller les gars

Greg?

-Non, sans moi, j'ai du travail

°°°Enfin une bonne nouvelle (je vous laisse deviner qui a pensé ça trèèèès fort)

Rogue et Brigitte entrèrent dans la cuisine.

-Professeur, Brigitte, nous allons en ville aujourd'hui, vous nous accompagnez?

-Non, sans façons, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ni porteur de paquet, ni d'user mes pieds à vous attendre. De plus, je crains de ne pas être assez remis pour supporter vos babillages Miss Puis, se retournant sur Drago et Blaise, je vous souhaite bien du courage.

-Bon, les garçons, Marion, vous allez prendre votre douche et vous habiller

-Ouais, toi tu es déjà prête et on ne sait toujours pas comment

-Moi je sais Drago et je te jure que tu ne voudrais pas savoir.

-Si tu le dis, je te crois sur parole

°°°N'empêche, que j'aimerai savoir.

Un peu plus tard, tous étaient prêts et ils se mirent en route à bord de la Beetle (Dieu que j'aime cette voiture), Hermione au volant, Marion à ses côtés et les deux garçons à l'arrière. Musique à fond dans l'auto, les deux donzelles chantant à tue-tête, ils se rendirent en direction du centre ville.

Une fois arrivés en ville, stationnés et le ticket de parking mis sur le pare-brise, les quatre adolescents partirent en direction de la rue commerçante.

Illico presto, les filles entrèrent dans une boutique…..pour filles. Elles foncèrent dans les rayons sans plus se soucier des garçons à tel point qu'ils se demandèrent si elles n'avaient pas perdu de vue qu'ils étaient venus avec. Se sentant d'humeur joyeuse et s'embêtant ferme, ils décidèrent de se distraire un peu, ils choisirent dans les rayons différents vêtements et se dirigèrent vers les cabines.

Lorsqu'ils se changèrent, ils entendirent les filles arriver pour, à leur tour faire des essayages.

Drago sortit le premier, suivit de près par Blaise. En se voyant, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Hermione ayant reconnu les voix des deux garçons, elle passa la tête par le rideau et vit Drago et Blaise écroulés de rire.C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait Drago rire tant et de si bon cœur et surtout sans être la cible des ces rires.

°°°Merlin, il est encore plus beau quand il rit hop hop contrôle Hermione, contrôle, oh misère, j'ai du mal

A cet instant, elle n'avait pas encore vu leur accoutrement, ce n'est que lorsqu' 'elle sortit de la cabine, vêtue d'un pantalon qui serait sûrement une nouvelle acquisition dans quelques minutes, qu'elle les vit en entier. Le fou rire des garçons se communiqua à Hermione qui s'étendit rapidement à Marion. Et pour cause, blaise avait déniché une « magnifique » salopette rose à manches courtes et bouffantes qui mettaient en valeur ses biceps développés par le Quidditch, on aurait dit un énorme sucre d'orge à la framboise avec sur le devant un smiley jaune pétant souriant stupidement.

Drago n'était pas en reste, il s'était dégoté la perle rare, en essayant un ensemble probablement prit dans le rayon troisième âge composé d'un fichu à fleurs dans les cheveux, une blouse à manches longues brune à petites fleurs ocres et mauves et une jupe brun caca d'oie à grosses côtes avec une gigantesque fleur sur le devant, le spectacle était hilarant. Dix bonnes minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'un sérieux relatif revienne dans la cabine d'essayage.

Hermione retrouva la première l'usage de la parole

-Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

-Ben, on est venu chercher des vêtements pour nous non? Demanda drago, et bien, on a essayé de trouver quelque chose

-Oups, désolée, c'est vrai qu'on a foncé toutes les deux. Allez, on se change, on paie et on s'occupe de vous mes p'tits loups et Paf elle fit claquer un bisou sur la joue de Drago.

°°°agréable, pensa ce dernier en mettant discrètement sa main sur sa joue.

Une fois sortis de la boutique, ils se dirigèrent vers une galerie où plusieurs enseignes se côtoient sans murs ni cloisons (vous voyez ce que je veux dire hein oui??)

-Eh beh, dit Drago, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous avez l'embarras du choix pour vous habiller.

-Oui, répondit Hermione Gai Chiffons n'a qu'a bien se tenir.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent les choses en mains, elles passaient dans les rayons attrapant ici un pantalon, ici une chemise, tantôt un pull, tantôt un t-shirt. Les garçons se contentaient de suivre et de tendre les bras pour récupérer au fur et à mesure les vêtements choisis.

Lorsqu'on eu put que voir les yeux (charmants au demeurant) des deux garçons derrière la pile de tissus, elles déclarèrent que c'était suffisant pour le moment, ils pouvaient passer à l'essayage.

Les petites coquines avaient subtilement glissé quelques pièces totalement improbables et importables. Elles avaient décidément l'esprit bien guilleret aujourd'hui.

Ils essayaient, puis sortaient pour avoir le verdict des deux petites rigolotes du jour. Ils s'étaient réellement pris au jeu et défilaient de bonne grâce sous les yeux appréciateurs de Marion et Hermione qui savaient ce qu'il y avait sous leurs frusques (remember la salle de bains), elles approuvaient ou réprouvaient les différentes pièces avec un pouce levé ou baisé à la manière romaine.

Une musique entraînante passait par les hauts parleurs du magasin, ce qui fit qu'au quatrième essayage, ils surprirent les deux capucines occupées à se trémousser sur la musique, à ce moment précis elles leur tournaient le dos, ils purent donc admirer deux popotins remuer de gauche à droite sur le rythme imposé.

Lorsque Drago tomba sur un des vêtements-piège légèrement modifiés comme par magie, Hermione et Marion lui assurèrent le plus sérieusement du monde ( du moins, elles essayèrent) que la chemise vert pomme à fleurs roses était le nec plus ultra en ce moment , ainsi que le pantalon en jeans vert bouteille, idem pour Blaise qui lui avait la même chemise mais en bleu électrique et jaune criard, le pantalon lui était en feutre carmin, lorsque suspicieux et septiques ils sortirent des cabines, ils furent éblouis par le flash d'un appareil photo moldu. Drago et Blaise venaient de se faire tirer le portrait dans des tenues plus que grotesques par une Hermione proche de l'asphyxie tant elle riait. Les garçons, pas mauvais joueurs rirent de bon cœur avant tout de même d'aller se changer et après que Drago ai réclamé la destruction du cliché compromettant ou si la destruction se voyait refusée, l'assurance que le dit cliché n'arriverait jamais à franchir les portes magiques l'honneur des Malefoy était en jeu, surtout le sien, parce que celui de son père il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire.

Une fois les essayages et achats terminés, ils se séparèrent dans la galerie. Les garçons refirent un tour pour voir si il n'y avait pas l'une ou l'autre chose que l'œil de lynx des filles aurait raté. Les filles, elles, fouillèrent et se dégotèrent encore deux ou trois vêtements qui manquaient cruellement à leur garde-robes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les garçons partirent à la recherche des filles, lorsqu'ils entendirent le rire cristallin d'Hermione, ils se dirigèrent dans les cabines, personne.

-Vous êtes là? Demanda Blaise

-Oui oui, on arrive

Mais quand elles sortirent….

-Merlin, par le caleçon bleu à pois rose de Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que j'aime l'habitude moldue d'essayer systématiquement tous les vêtements avant d'acheter.

Elles portaient toutes les deux un ensemble blanc en dentelle, vint ensuite le noir à fil d'or tout en satin et broderie pour conclure par une guêpière rouge sang en dentelle.

Lors de leur deuxième présentation, les garçons entendirent derrière eux des sifflets, plusieurs hommes attendant probablement que mémère ai acheté sa gaine profitaient tout comme Drago et Blaise du spectacle offert, cela ne plu que moyennement aux yeux des deux sorciers qui usèrent de toute la largeur de leurs épaules de Quidditcheur pour bloquer la vue aux indésirables. Seulement voilà, deux allumeuses, (appelons un scrout à pétards un scrout à pétards) qui se déhanchent et ondulent tout ce qu'elles pouvaient déhancher et onduler dans une cabine d'essayage et en sous-vêtements, ça attire les regards malgré les carrures d'athlètes des deux jaloux. Hélas c'est là qu'est l'os, les vendeurs étaient des vendeuses qui, elles, apprécièrent moyennement. Elles furent priées de sortir du magasin, achats sous le bras, sous les remarques désobligeantes et le courroux des vieilles rombières et autres jalouses et sous les sifflets admiratifs des hommes, hommes qui faisaient malgré tout attention que leur mémère n'ai finalement trouvé la fameuse gaine. La tête haute, le regard fier, un sourire énorme cachant un fou rire sur le visage, les deux jeunes péronnelles furent escortées de très près par Blaise et Drago jusqu'à la sortie, ils laissèrent libre cours à un nouveau fou rire collectif lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les caissières scandalisées par un tel comportement. Gryffondor, Serpentards et moldu riant ensemble, le spectacle aurait ravi un charmant barbu de notre connaissance. ( Non, je ne pense pas au Père Noël)

Quand ils purent à nouveau respirer l'air du dehors les bras chargés de paquets, un groupe de filles s'avança sur eux. Drago, qui les avait déjà vues l'observer dans le magasin, pensait que son charme naturel avait une fois de plus agi, jusqu'à ce que l'une de celles qui gloussaient comme des pintades se jette sur le pauvre Drago en lui criant dans l'oreille.

-Oh! Tim Folton, je t'aime trop, je peux avoir un autographe?

-Qui? Un quoi? °°°Hermione au secours

Hermione, dont c'était décidément la journée déridage de zygomatiques lui expliqua comme elle pu ce qu'était un « autographe », « quant à Tim Folton il s'agit d'un acteur qui incarne la crapule dans les films moldus , je t'expliquerai, tirés des romans Jery Cochet. C'est vrai, qu'il y a quelque chose, tu lui ressemble beaucoup et il est aussi crapuleux dans le film que tu peux l'être. »

Tim euh… pardon… Drago, reprit la parole

-Tu vois Hermione, même chez les moldus, je suis une référence en matière de beauté masculine

-Oui, allez si tu veux, en attendant, explique-leur que tu n'es pas Tim Folton.

Drago s'exécuta non sans mal, les filles ayant décrété que Tim Folton ou pas, ce garçon était définitivement charmant.

°°°Oh je l'ai vu la première, alors BAS LES PATTES. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi?

Au bout de longues minutes salvatrices pour l'ego de Drago et tirées bien trop en longueur au goût d'Hermione, les filles partirent enfin.

Il était fier comme un coq, ravi que son charme agisse encore, il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui susurra à l'oreille « Tu vois Hermione elles sont toute après moi, elles seraient toutes jalouses de toi si tu était à mon bras » ce à quoi elle répondit tout aussi doucement « mais je leur laisse volontiers ma place Drago °°° tu parles Charles »

Pour se remettre de leurs émotions, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers une terrasse, on était en Novembre, le temps était certes froid, mais délicieusement ensoleillé, aussi décidèrent-ils d'en profiter.

Ils prirent chacun un soda à base de cola,

Le sujet dévia sur le professeur Rogue, Hermione, bien qu'il lui en ai fait baver pendant des années, le respectait profondément

-Je l'ai toujours respecté en temps que professeur, mais encore plus depuis que je connais son statut d'espion pour l'Ordre

-Il y a longtemps que tu le sais ? Demanda Drago

-Depuis l'attaque du Ministère, c'est lui qui est venu m'annoncer la mort de mes parents, c'est la première fois que je le voyait comme ça, avec une once d'humanité sur le visage, il paraissait vraiment peiné pour moi. Je lui ai demandé pour les voir, mais il me l'a déconseillé, car ils n'ont pas étés tués par un simple Avada, ils ont subits des supplices et des tortures, les Mangemorts s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie.

En racontant ça, elle avait perdu le sourire, ainsi que Marion qui avait perdu son père dans les mêmes circonstances.

-J'ai jeté un sort sur les corps de mes parents pour voir ce qui s'était passé. En fait, ils ont étés attaqués juste après l'attaque du Ministère, ils ont transplanés directement chez moi. Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle les tenaient en respect, Malefoy, Nott et Zabini les ont torturés et Rogue a assisté à la scène.

-Je suis tellement désolé, je comprend que tu m'en veuille.

-Drago, c'est ton père et pas toi, mais les six vont le payer, et ta chère tante aussi

-Bellatrix, pourquoi, enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas un ange.

-Car ce soir-là, j'ai perdu les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi, mes parents et Sirius

-Alors c'est vrai ce que disaient les rumeurs, tu avais une liaison avec Sirius Black?

-Oui, depuis notre quatrième année

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as plu chez lui?

-Comme toujours chez un homme

-Leur côté Bad Boy

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Marion approuvant ses dires.

-J'ai toutes mes chances alors ?

-Tu es un agneau toi Drago

-Si tu veux, pour toi, je ferai ressortir mon côté loup.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais la joie fut cette fois de courte durée, lorsqu'Hermione prit son verre, sa main se mit à trembler, sans plus s'arrêter au risque de renverser le contenu de son verre, Marion demanda à son amie

-Ca t'arrive encore souvent?

-Oui, c'est assez fréquent, mais malheureusement , incurable.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Drago

-Sort de magie noire, lors de cette fameuse attaque du Ministère, je peux dire merci papa Malefoy

-C'est mon père qui…?

Hermione se rendit compte de sa boulette, la journée s'était bien passée, et elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise

-Oui Drago, c'est lui, c'est de la magie noire ancienne, ton père est un excellent sorcier, ni Pomfresh, ni Rogue, ni Dumbledore, ni même Saint Mangouste n'y peuvent rien .

-Je…je…je suis … Il ne put finir sa phrase, déjà que son père avait été un des acteurs du meurtre de ses parents, mais visiblement, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais que son père l'ai en plus blessée à vie, là s'en était trop pour lui, il partit en courant.

-Il va où? Il ne connait rien ici

-Il est trop honteux d'avoir un père comme le nôtre, il ne supporte pas que le sien ai pu faire du mal à tes parents et à toi, surtout à toi

San plus attendre, Hermione se mit aux trousses de Drago. Elle le retrouva dans une ruelle déserte assis par terre, dos au mur, la tête sur ses genoux, les mains couvrant son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et pris ses mains dans les siennes

-Drago

- …

-Drago, regarde-moi

Elle mis son doigt sous son menton, pour l'obliger à la regarder , ses yeux gris-acier emplis de tristesse la bouleversèrent

-Drago, tu n'y est pour rien, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour les actes de ton père

-Mais je suis comme lui

-Non Dray, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas comme lui. Jamais Lucius Malefoy n'a ri , joué, parlé, et fui avec une Gryffondor, et encore moins avec une sorcière au sang impur.

Tu as peut-être reçu une éducation comme ça, mais tu as su t'en défaire et lui tourner le dos.

Elle termina son petit laïus par un baiser léger léger sur les lèvres du serpent.

-Tu n'y est pour rien, ni moi ni Marion ne t'en voulons, même Brigitte, si elle a fait le rapprochement, maintenant qu'elle te connait mieux sais que tu n'est en rien semblable à ton père, s'il te plait Drago, reviens avec nous et ne parlons plus de ça. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit avec un sourire timide

Ils retournèrent auprès de Blaise et Marion qui les attendaient un peu anxieux, lorsqu'ils se rassirent, Drago lâcha à regrets la main d'Hermione.

Ils burent leur verre , Marion égaya l'ambiance en rappelant leur frasques précédentes.

Vers 17H00, ils reprirent la direction de la maison.

Maison à qui les quatre jeunes n'avaient visiblement pas manqués puisqu'elle avait été le témoin privilégié de scènes pour le moins étrange, en effet, Rogue et Brigitte s'étaient semble-t-il trouvés des points communs comme par exemple, se moquer d'Hermione sur une photo où elle a 6 ans, une dent en moins sur le devant et un grand sourire laissant passer un énorme trou noir, ou encore, rire en imaginant Drago transformé en fouine et se cacher dans le pantalon(j' espère pas le caleçon) d'un de ses condisciples. Le summum de l'hilarité avait semble-t-il été atteint, lorsque la curieuse et médisante voisine de Brigitte avait été surprise par les deux adultes (?) occupée à les épier à travers la haie. Severus s'était alors amusé, probablement comme jamais, à affubler l'indiscrète d'une chevelure faite en haie avec la barbe et la moustache assorties. Le mieux étant que ne s'étant rendu compte de rien, elle était rentrée tout naturellement chez elle et ils avaient pu entendre le hurlement de terreur du mari de la haie sur pattes.

Severus avait rassuré Brigitte en lui affirmant qu'il n'y paraitrai plus d'ici 12H et que le cas échéant, un petit sort d'oubliette serait envisageable.

C'est donc une fois de plus hilare, que nos quatre jeunes retrouvèrent Severus et Brigitte dans le salon, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Le pompon? Que Severus ai pris Laly sur ses genoux et était occupé à lui faire des grimaces.

Marion était ravie de voir sa maman si radieuse. Les trois sorciers étaient quant à eux perplexe quant à la santé mentale de leur professeur, espérant que les Doloriqs reçus la vaille ne soient pas responsable de la perte de trop de neurones.

Ils montèrent leur achats, et on peut dire qu'ils étaient chargés comme des baudets de foire. Marion était partie au téléphone, Blaise dans le jardin. Drago croisa Hermione dans le couloir du premier étage, il s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline et carnassière son esprit lui criant « proie en vue, proie en vue ». Après le furtif, mais réel baiser qu'elle lui avait fait, Drago s'attendait à pouvoir conclure, comme certains le disaient en leur temps dans les clubs de vacances « j'ai une ouverture » qu'il croit. Après s'être donc approché félinement, il l'a prit par la taille, celle-ci se retourna pour se retrouver presque nez à nez ( ce qui anatomiquement parlant veut dire que leur bouche n'étaient pas très loin non plus) avec Drago. . Celui-ci prit sa voix « Drago passe à l'action »

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir tous les deux jolie Hermione?

-Oh, toi, je ne sais pas, mais Marion et moi, il y a deux copines qui viennent passer la soirée. Alors merci de ne pas nous déranger

-Ah mais heu…je pensais que …heu…enfin…avec cet après-midi

-Ben en fait, le baiser, c'était pour que tu comprennes que je ne t'en veux pas.

-Mais t'es vraiment qu'une sale petite allumeuse. Là, le Drago poudlardien était de retour.

-Tu as surement raison, dit-elle penaude puis, elle l'attrapa par le col et lui chuchota à l'oreille, visiblement , je tiens bien mon rôle.

-°°°Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer Drago, j'ai bien fait de lire ce livre moldu pendant l'été ah ouais! la méthode Coué. Reste calme, en fait c'est de ta faute, imbécile, tu le sais qu'elle joue, elle te l'a dit et Merde…Et reMerde elle est partie dans la salle de bain. Dans la salle de bain? Hé hé j'arrive jolie Hermione.

Drago était bien décidé à ne pas laissé tomber l'affaire cette fois. Il frappa et sans attendre de réponse, entra

Hermione se brossait les dents et avait enlevé son pantalon, elle se retrouvait donc en culotte et T-shirt.

-Ben vas-y, te gênes pas.

-Ben quoi, je te gêne pas?

-Euh non

-Parfait, tout va bien alors, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Après l'avoir largement reluquée, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour caractériser le regard lubrique que Drago portait sur Hermione

-T'es bien foutue quand même, tu t'entretiens

-Tu croyais quoi? Lui demanda-t-elle faussement vexée

-Non, t'es vachement jolie en fait.

-Waouh et que nous vaut un Malefoy qui fait des compliments? Un Malefoy si … se retournant sur lui, …sympathique?

-Il suffit de me connaître

Hermione, à nouveau face au miroir, laissa échapper un petit rire forcé et ironique

-Encore faudrait-il que Monsieur Malefoy se laisse approcher sans mordre

-Mais toi, ton mordant, je l'aime. Belle et intelligente à la fois, tu ferais une parfaite Lady Malefoy

Hermione en laissa tomber sa brosse à dents dans l'évier, puis, se retournant à nouveau sur Drago

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire?

Drago, conscient qu'il venait d'attiser sa curiosité, enchaina

-Tu es intelligente, tu es très très belle, mais ça, à Poudlard on a pu le constater que lors des rares bals, tu as une classe vertigineuse

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à cette dernière remarque, mais Drago continua

-Mais si, regarde, tu te brosses les dents depuis cinq minutes de façon plus qu'énergique, et tu n'as qu'une légère coulée de dentifrice à la commissure des lèvres, très excitant soit dit en passant ( oui, je sais c'est du grand n'importe quoi)

Je te l'ai dis Hermione, tu ferais une parfaite Lady Malefoy

-Euh, c'est une demande en mariage?

-Oh une option sur le marché tout au plus. Puis, quittant les yeux de la belle pour les reposer sur les courbes de la brune. En plus, je suis sûr que nous sommes totalement complémentaires au lit.

-Drago?

-M'oui

-DEGAGES, et joignant le geste à la parole, elle lança sa brosse à cheveux à la tête de Drago, qui affichait encore à ce moment un sourire franc sur le visage.

Le problème étant que Hermione n'était pas mais alors là pas douée du tout pour viser, c'est ainsi que le pauvre Drago se prit la dite brosse en plein entrejambes.

Bleu de douleur, il parvint à ânonner

-Hey, mon fond de commerce! Tout en portant ses mains à l'endroit meurtri, il se leva signe de capitulation et sorti

Elle sourit en le voyant partir, elle irai s'excuser plus tard, quand même il la trouvait belle et … excitante.°°° Pfiou, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, c'est le but après tout..

Au moment où elle sortit de la salle de bains, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte °°° Surement Caro et Charlotte

Les susnommées croisèrent Drago et Blaise dans les escaliers. Ils se saluèrent poliment, mais les deux jeunes filles étant faites sur le même moule anatomique que leurs amies, à peine le dos tourné, elles se firent détaillées par quatre yeux connaisseurs, elles avaient du s'en rendre compte, car elles laissèrent échapper un gloussement.

Mais les escaliers étaient ce jour là fort fréquentés puisque pris par leurs investigations, ils furent surpris par Rogue qui arriva dans leur dos en leur disant:

-Nous avons énormément de chance dans cette maison au point de vue de la gente féminine, n'est-ce pas messieurs?

Deux hochements de tête affirmatifs lui suffirent comme réponse.

L'esprit était très Serpentard ce soir, Drago qui voulait tout savoir, colla son oreille à la porte, l'audibilité n'étant pas superbe, un petit sort, et hop on entendait tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Il était bien décidé à entendre la conversation des filles. Elles parleraient de garçons, il en était sur, les filles entre elles parlent toujours de garçons. Et il ne du pas attendre longtemps pour être satisfait

-Eh bien les filles, c'est quoi ces deux Apollons que l'on a croisé dans les escaliers? Vous nous les aviez cachés ces deux là

-Ils sont dans mon école, quand elle a brûlé, on a du rentré chez nous, mais comme ils n'ont plus de parents, et que les gens chez qui ils vont pendant les vacances n'étaient pas là, ils sont venus ici.

-Rhoo vilaine menteuse Hermione, commenta Drago

-Et tu sors avec un des deux Hermione?

Hermione sembla réfléchir

-Mmh je dirai… pas encore

-Et le deuxième est pour moi. Bas les pattes. Marion avait sauté sur l'occasion

De l'autre côté de la porte

-Tu vois Drago, je suis sure qu'elle parle de moi

-N'y pense même pas! Hermione est pour moi. C'est même pas que je veuille l'accrocher à mon tableau de chasse, je la veux rien que pour moi

-Bon ben que le meilleur gagne alors.

-Mais non!! Occupe-toi de Marion toi.

-Mouais, je sais pas…

-Ben t'as intérêt . Chut, écoutons ce qu'elles disent, tu m'as surement fait rater quelque chose d'intéressant.

Mais non, Drago n'avait rien raté, Hermione avait juste raconté sa volonté de faire courir un peu beaucoup Drago

-Et vous les filles, reprit Hermione, vous avez sauté le pas pendant le mois d'aout?

-Oh oui, moi , dit l'une d'entre elles, mais je ne suis pas prête de recommencer

-Pourquoi, c'était si mauvais que ça?

-Ben oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, pour le qualifier, je dirai, rapide heureusement, douloureux, désagréable et sans amour.

-Voilà pourquoi, moi, ce sera avec celui qui me demandera en mariage, dit Hermione

La réponse fut en stéréo de part et d'autre de la porte, Drago et Charlotte répondant en même temps

-Après le mariage??

-Non, j'ai pas dis « après », disons que lorsqu'un garçon me demandera pour l'épouser, je coucherai avec lui, je donnerai ma réponse après. J'ai pas envie de passer ma vie avec un mauvais coup quand même, elles éclatèrent de rire. Il n'y a que pour un que je ferai abstraction, car lui, je suis sure que c'est un bon coup.

Les deux invitées ensemble

-C'est qui, c'est qui??

De l'autre côté de la porte

-C'est vrai ça, c'est qui?

-Ah ah, mystère et boule de gomme, puis, beaucoup plus bas pour que les deux indiscrets n'entendent pas, c'est Drago, sa réputation le devance, mais chut…ils nous espionnent derrière la porte.

Les trois dans un magnifique chœur

-Aaaaah!!!!!

-Quoi Aaaaah on a rien entendu MERDE

Soudain, une voix surprit Drago et Blaise, c'était une fois de plus Rogue

-He bien messieurs, non content de mater, on espionne les conversations des filles??

-Ben heu… en fait heu…et bien … oui

-Et bien, arrêtez ou entrez

Drago annula le sort et frappa à la porte

-On peut se joindre à vous

Les deux invitées furent enthousiastes

-Oh oui! Oh oui hein les filles.

La soirée se finit ainsi, ils firent connaissances et rirent comme des adolescents « normaux ». Vers 23H00, les deux jeunes filles prirent congés et tous allèrent se coucher.

Eh ben dis donc, je suis enfin arrivée à la fin de ce chapitre,17 pages Word j'en peux plus, en espérant qu'il vous a été plaisant de le lire, vos impressions et suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues

Voilà, le prochain n'attend plus que d'être tapé

Lillylabiche


	8. Chapter 8

Annonce: Nouveau chapitre, en esperant qu'il vous plaise

**Littlebeattle**: Ravie que ça te plaise. Pour le prêt de la douche et des mâles qui vont avec, ils n'ont rien voulu savoir de me les donner, mais dès qu'il y a du nouveau, je te tiens au courant .BiZouX

**lady hermione malefoy**: Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout

**MiniMagiCcOlOrS**: Merci, il y aura d'autres baisers volés normalement. BiZouX

**LAfolle2hp**: Merci pour ton soutient, ravie que cela te plaise BiZouX

**Tigris86**: Aah Tigris86. C'est un grand garçon, ( j'ai vu ton profil) alors, il va arrêter de nous faire des caprices du genre "ouin, c'est pas juste".

Je t'ai réservé une loonngguuee réponse. Alors heureux?

Pour ce qui est de la musique des années 80, je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien contre, tu écoutes certains CD dans ma voiture, tu te retrouves projetée en pleine période new-wave. Pour tout dire, cette période est le creuset de mon monde musical, vu que j'avais 10 ans au milieu de la décennie, et avec un frère de 8 ans mon aîné, je suis incollable. Alors non, je n'ai rien du tout contre les années 80.

Le "bizarre" de l'affaire Tom Felton/Tim Folton, c'est que j'ai posté cette fic sur un autre site qui vérifie chaque chapitre avant de le publier, et où on ne peut faire références aux acteurs et j'ai oublié de modifié pour le mettre ici.

Donc, voilà le pourquoi du comment.

Je t'avais prévenu, mais merci de me lire et d'en redemander. BiZouX

**Virginie01**:J'adore ta façon de décortiquer mes chapitres.

Pour les cheveux, je sais de quoi je parle, j'avais des cheveux comme elle avant, mais merci les soins lissants héhé, j'ai pas de baguette moi.

Je sais, Hermione est une vilaine fille, une vraie Serpentarde et ce n'est pas fini

Pour Greg et Hermione, la suite, c'est tout de suite BiZouX

**Miss Potter-Malefoy-Weasley**:Je ne tiens pas spécialement faire une longue fic en terme de chapitres, je sais où je veux aller, la fin est déjà écrite, mais pour le reste, je ne sais pas trop, quand je sentirai que je tourne en rond, alors je la terminerai . Mais ce sera pour mieux rebondir sur une autre. BiZouX

**lyliane**:Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire BiZouX

**Aurélie Malfoy**:Toujours impatiente de connaître ton opinion, et ravie de voir que cela te plait toujours autant BiZouX

**Hachiko06**:Qui aime bien châtie bien, Queen fait partie de mes classiques, pour en savoir plus, file lire la réponse à la review de Tigris86 BiZouX

**Diox Vertae**: Merci pour ton entousiasme BiZouX

Chapitre 8: Reprise des cours

La semaine était passée à la vitesse d'un éclair (de feu). Le lundi sonnait la rentrée pour Marion après une semaine de congé. La veille au soir, Severus et Brigitte leur parlèrent.

C'est Severus qui prit la parole.

-Jeunes gens, comme vous êtes là pour un bon bout de temps, Brigitte, Dumbledore et moi-même avons décidés que vous iriez à l'école moldue avec Marion.

- Mais professeur, s'insurgea Drago, on y connait rien!!!

- Vous vous habituerez, toutes vos fournitures vous attendent dans vos chambres, sur ce jeunes gens, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit professeur dirent-ils en un chœur peu enthousiaste sauf pour Marion qui, elle piaffait de plaisir.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre des filles, Drago n'en revenait pas.

- A l'école moldue??? Mais ils sont tombés sur la tête tous les trois??? Je sais même pas ce que vous apprenez à l'école moldue dit Drago à l'adresse de Marion.

- Math, Anglais, Histoire, Géographie, Sciences, Littérature, oui en gros c'est ça.

- Mais comment on va faire pour suivre?

- Moi, je connais le programme, je l'apprend au fur et à mesure avec les cours que Marion m'envoie à Poudlard, il faut juste s'arranger pour que l'on soit toujours deux par deux Marion avec Blaise et Drago avec moi par exemple.

- Oui, dit Marion en souriant, par exemple…

Il y aura un seul hic à notre petite coopération, c'est en chimie, la folle qui nous sert de prof ne tolère aucun binôme mixte. Alors, en TP, je crains le pire, il faudra que vous regardiez bien tout ce que nous ferons, et faire la même chose. Sinon, on court à la catastrophe .

- La chimie? Kesako??

- C'est l'équivalent de Potions, mais là, en cas d'explosion, pour les dégâts un simple EVANESCO ne suffira pas

- Mouais, on verra ça demain, Drago, je sais pas ce que tu fais, mais moi, je vais essayer de dormir, la journée à été très plaisante, mais fatigante et celle de demain ne s'annonce pas plus reposante. Il faut que je me prépare mentalement à passer pour un abruti et m'humilier toute la journée devant une classe entière de moldus.

- T'as raison mon bon Blase, vu comme ça c'est pire que je ne le pensais allons nous coucher.

Sur ces sages paroles prononcées par un Serpentard, c'est rare, mentionnons le, tous se couchèrent. (oui Drago, chacun dans son lit)

Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite au goût des quatre adolescents qui se mirent malgré tout en route. Ceux qui eurent le plus de mal, furent Drago et Blaise, après avoir maugréé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient maugréer, ils suivirent les filles à reculons, la raison principale étant visiblement leur anxiété croissante.

Il avait été convenu que tous iraient dans la classe de Marion. Les voilà donc embarqués en Sciences Fortes, ce qui implique la… Chimie.

Le professeur de chimie était l'antinomie de son homologue professeur de potions. Petit bout de bonne femme rondouillette d'une quarantaine d'années , le brushing court sur des cheveux blonds cendrés, un sourire avenant éclairant son visage. Tout comme le lundi matin, les sorciers avaient Potions, les lundis matins des moldus étaient consacrés à la chimie et la cerise sur le gâteau, the cherry on the cake, c'est qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, qu'aujourd'hui serait consacré aux TP déjà redoutés par certains habitués, je vous laisse imaginer l'état de stress et de sudation des deux Serpentards.

-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous avons la joie d'accueillir trois nouveaux élèves Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, j'espère que vous les aiderez à bien s'intégrer .

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans le fond de la classe, Drago et Blaise étaient derrière Hermione et Marion.

Notre chèèèèère Marjorie était également dans leur classe, elle se retournait sans arrêt sur Drago qui avait encore en tête la sensation monstrueuse au toucher de l'entrejambes de Marjorie, « Beurk », même s'il savait que c'était le résultat d'un mauvais coup d'Hermione non, décidemment, non, il ne pourrait plus l'approcher, en plus sa façon de minauder la faisait furieusement ressembler à Parkinson, ce qui n'était pas fait pour l'encourager. Cette nuit, avant de s'endormir, il s'était dit , que, peut-être, si il en trouvait une jolie, il pourrait sortir avec pour essayer de rendre Hermione jalouse, mais PAS Marjorie, ça marcherait à coup sur,avec les autres aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'était hors de question, quoique, enfin il verrait en temps utiles.

En pleine explication de l'experience du jour, le professeur dû s'absenter de la classe et confia la surveillance (oui, je sais, ils ont 17 ans) à Marjorie, qui d'un œil mauvais et arborant un rictus que Drago reconnu comme le sien fixa Hermione. Hermione , qui lui rendit la pareille (Stop les filles, rendont à César ce qui est à Jules), mais, à la différence de Marjorie qui attendrai qu'Hermione commette une erreur, celle-ci avait en 1seconde 3/3 échafaudé un plan aussi intelligent et brillant que sournois et vicieux.

-Fatale erreur! dit Hermione à Marion en souriant diaboliquement

A peine le professeur eut-il fermé la porte, qu'Hermione insonorisa la pièce d'un sort informulé, le second lui servirai à savoir si quelqu'un arrivait, d'un troisième, elle lança le dernier tube de Madonna à fond les ballons, Marion ne comprenait pas l'intention de son amie mais la suivit d'instinct , deux autres instincts, situés juste derrière, sentaient qu'ils ne fallait pas rater une miette de ce qui allait se passer, l'instant leur donna raison lorsqu'ils virent Hermione suivie de Marion se diriger vers l'avant de la classe et se mettre à danser si élégamment qu'elles conquirent les filles et si langoureusement qu'elles subjuguèrent les garçons.

Tous les garçons étaient scotchés, bouches ouvertes, les filles admiraient l'audace de leurs deux condisciples, Marjorie elle jubilait à l'idée de les faire punir et qui sait peut-être même renvoyées ce qui lui laisserait champs libre pour s'occuper de Drago. Mais, c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence et les dons d'Hermione. Lorsque la chanson fut finie, elles regagnèrent leurs places sous les sifflets admiratifs et les applaudissements de la classe, un nouveau petit sort pour modifier la mémoire des amies de Marjorie, quant aux autres, ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils les soutiendraient, elles et pas Marjorie.

Lorsque le professeur entra à nouveau dans la classe, un calme tout relatif y regnait, Marjorie cracha bien entendu le morceau immédiatement , ben tiens, tu m'étonnes. Lorsque le professeur se retourna sur les deux incriminées, Hermione objecta tout de suite.

-Alors là, c'est fort!! Vous aviez à peine le dos tourné, que Marjorie à commencé à danser lascivement, selon elle, en se frottant aux garçons, et elle vient dire que c'est nous?? Elle ne manque pas de toupet celle-là.

Drago et Blaise se retenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas tomber de le chaise tant ils devaient rire. Quelques autres élèves ne portant visiblement pas Marjorie dans leur cœur,appuyèrent les dires de la Gryffondor. Marjorie était verte, pas vert Serpentard, non non, vert malade. Le professeur se retourna sur Marjorie qui se prit illico presto une retenue et une visite gratuite chez le directeur.

Bien sur, c'était totalement détestable et immoral de la part d 'Hermione mais tellement jouisif de faire souffrir une Marjorie détestable.

°°°Bingo!! Et ça ne fait que commencer!

Le cours reprit naturellement après cet incident. Marjorie était revenue du bureau du Directeur avec une convocation pour ses parents.

Hermione prenait un malin plaisir à modifier les propriétés des molécules utilisées par Marjorie.

Les élèves devaient prendre un peu de Potassium, le mettre dans un tube à essai et voir la réaction au contact de l'eau. (c'est pas très élaboré je sais, mais mes cours de chimie son si loin, que j'ai fait avec mes maigres souvenirs)

Drago et Blaise, n'étaient pas très au point en TP, pour ne pas dire plus nulles que des gargouilles faisant du vélo. C'étaient un peu les Londubat de la chimie, ils faisaient fréquemment exploser non pas leur chaudron, mais bien leurs éprouvettes.

Une fois de plus, les deux sorciers ne purent rien pour leur banc qui fut éclaboussé d'une mixture fumante obtenue de manière totalement hasardeuse.

Le professeur se dirigea vers eux

-Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini, vous êtes de véritables catastrophes ambulantes en chimie, c'est du jamais vu.

Toute la classe rit, tandis que nos deux malheureux novices avaient perdu toute leur splendeur Serpentarde. Le professeur reprit

-On dirait que vous n'avez jamais allumé un bec Bunzen de votre vie.

Là, seule Hermione pouffa et marmonna « Parce que c'est le cas »

Le prof se retournant sur Hermione « Pardon? »

-Oh rien, je disais juste que c'était le cas, qu'ils n'avaient jamais allumé un bec Bunzen

-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises Hermione

Hermione rit de plus belle et lui dit: « demandez-leur »

Le professeur intrigué sur l'instant, se tourna vers les deux garçons en lachant un bref mais sec « Hermione, cessez de glousser comme une dinde »

Cela eu le don de la calmer tout au moins en apparence, mais le barrage était très fragile

-Pardon Madame, demanda Drago, mais qu'est-ce que c'est un bec Bunzen? Tandis que Blaise opinait du chef à sa droite visiblement tout aussi perdu que son camarade de détresse.

Hermione du se mordre la lèvre presqu'au sang pour ne pas rire à nouveau, mais quand l'enseignante s'adressa à Drago et Blaise en commençant par « Mon petit DragoN », ce fut pour notre élève sorcière la parole de trop, elle qui au cours de l'échange entre son professeur et les deux garçons s'était retournée pour leur faire face du faire volte face, elle eu soudain les joues gonflées d'air comme un hamster qui a rempli ses bajoues de nourriture, les pomettes déjà rougies, tendaient vers l'écarlate, le corps secoué de légers soubresauts, le nez pincé puis, une grande et rapide inspiration pour reprendre un maximum d'Oxygène et repartir aussitôt en apnée. C'est de tous ces stratagèmes dont Hermione du faire preuve pour retenir le fou rire ravageur qui tentait de s'exprimer, celui-ci trouva malgré tous les efforts de la belle brune une échapatoire en passant par ses conduits lacrymaux elle pleura pendant cinq bonnes minutes, à la fin du cours,les rivières de rires déguisées en larmes, avaient marqué des sillons sur ses joues encore rosies ( c'est joliment dit hein oui?)

L'heure de midi, ne fut pas plus calme, Drago après mure reflexion, c'était dit que vu l'animosité que reflétaient les sentiments d'Hermione face à Marjorie, il serait peut-être malgré tout auportun d'en tirer parti, c'est ainsi, que les quatres jeunes gens se retrouvèrent sur un banc dans la cour pour manger un sandwich. Comme il l'avait prevu, on ira pas jusqu'à « espérer », Marjorie s'approcha de Drago elle avait bien l'intention de s'installer sur les genoux du blond. S'il avait encore peur qu'Hermione ne ressente rien pour lui, il cru un moment s'être joliment trompé, la petite Gryffi serait-elle folle de lui? Car à peine l'intruse avait entamé de sa démarche chaloupeuse son approche de Drago, qu'Hermione la devança .

Mais Drago à cet instant avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur et son arrogance, il ignora magnifiquement Hermione et invita Marjorie à s'asseoir à côté de lui . Il avait un instant hésité avec ses genoux, mais bon on ne sait jamais, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le colle de trop après non plus, donc lui laisser juste un tout petit espoir. Espoir réduit à néant par Hermione sous la rage de Marjorie et le plaisir du devoir accompli de Drago. Ni une ni deux, Hermione s'assit sur ses genoux elle prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et l'embrassa, ni tendresse , ni passion, juste « il est à moi ». Marjorie dépitée partit en disant:

- Tu le jeteras comme les autres, et je serai là pour le récupérer

-Oui, mais lui, tu ne l'auras pas, trop spécial pour toi.

Drago était sur un petit nuage, bien sur, on parlait de lui comme d'un morceau de viande, évidement, le baiser échangé n'était absolument pas représentatif de ses sentiments pour Hermione, sur, qu'elle n'y avait mis aucun sentiments et il était pratiquement évident qu'elle n'était pas prête à réitérer l'experience, mais elle avait été jalouse au-delà de ses espérances.

°°°C'est rien Hermione, tu seras un jour à moi, maintenant, j'en suis sur, tu es jalouse comme une teigne et j'ADORE ça

Malheureusement pour lui,, les propos qui suivirent lui remirent une inquiètude fondée quant aux sentiments de la brune

-Non, tu vois Drago, tu sors avec qui tu veux, mais si tu veux que les rapports cordiaux que nous entretenons depuis peu ne se dégradent pas, fais moi plaisir, PAS ELLE!!

L'après midi se passa à peu près normalement, je dis bien a peu près, car Hermione s'amusa encore un peu aux dépends de Marjorie. Celle-ci finit sa journée avec une vilaine poussée d'acné subite. Elle pensait bien lui lancer un sort de chauve-furie où encore qu'elle se retrouve avec des grelots de vaches suisse miniature dans les cheveux qui auraient faits Meuh à chaque mouvement, mais son intelligence lui avait fait dire que ce ne serait pas sérieux (comme si le reste l'avait été) et surtout pas très discret. Elle se contenta donc de ça tout en vociférant que « c'est la poisse et j'aurai encore pu rire un peu, mais ce n'est rien, demain est un autre jour ».

C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent chez eux, Brigitte et Rogue les attendaient dans la cuisine , c'est le mère de Marion qui prit la parole:

-Bonjour les enfants, alors cette première journée?

Hermione répondit avec un sourire triomphant

-A merveille !!!!

-Ce sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille

-Et à raison, répondit Drago à Brigitte, Hermione est comment dire …hmm oui c'est ça, elle est vraiment différente et encore plus troublant, même en cours.

-Ne me dites pas Miss que vous êtes dissipée

Hermione rosit légèrement « Beuh…

-Dissipée??? Non parrain, elle ne perturbe pas les études des autres, je dirai qu'elle n'a pas de problème d'imagination pour tuer le temps.

La concernée avait enfin retrouvé le tiroir « Phrases Complètes » dans son cerveau:

-Oui, bon ben en attendant, on a des devoirs à faire, alors si vous voulez faire des progrès il est temps de s'y mettre.

-A la bonne heure, dit Drago rieur, Miss-je-sais-tout, le retour, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire « chouette » ni « hourra », Mais c'est bon un léger retour à la normalité de temps en temps, c'est que j'ai besoin de repère, et Hermione Granger en metteuse de Souk, ben moi j'suis pas habitué, j'ai été perturbé, puis se retournant sur elle et plus bas, et de plusieurs façons, il termina par un clin d'œil à son adresse.

Hermione elle se contenta de lui passer la langue et de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

Après deux heures d'études intensives, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Marion partit à son cours de piano, Blaise aidait Brigitte à la préparation du dîner ( oui, mon Blaise bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le mien, aime cuisiner) , Drago tentait d'apprivoiser un peu la chimie en compagnie de Severus qui du s'avouer vaincu. Se retournant sur son filleul il lui dit d'un ton incrédule face à sa propre faiblesse « Drago, je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je crains que nous ayons besoin de l'aide de Miss Hermione ». Quant à ladite Hermione, elle était sur son lit, plongée dans la lecture d'une fanfiction du succès mondial « Jerry Cocher », un enfant sorcier à qui il arrive des tas d'aventures. Bref laissons cela.

Blaise cogna trois petits coups au chambranle de la porte de la chambre, machinalement, Hermione lui dit d'entrer.

-Salut Hermione

Hermione leva les yeux sur son visiteur

-Oh salut Blaise

-Je peux m'installer? Désignant la place libre sur le lit

-Oh oui, vas-y je t'en prie

Blaise la regardait lire et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure signe de concentration intense.

-Ca va ma belle?

Hermione sourit au « ma belle » et lui répondit

-Oui, merci, beau gosse

-Mouais, beau gosse j'aime assez! Si tu pouvais le glisser une fois devant Drago, ce serait vraiment cool.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire commun, Hermione reprit son sérieux ( enfin, ce qu'il en restait) et répondit à la requête de Blaise

-Mais ce serait avec joie, si cela peut te rendre service.

Ils rirent à nouveau, mais le rire de Blaise se fana plus vite que celui de la belle

-A quoi tu joues avec Drago?

Hermione s'étira de satisfaction qu'il lui pose la question

-Attention Blaise, soyons précis, nous ne jouons pas.

-Ben je serai curieux de savoir ce que vous faites alors

-Lui, rien en fait le malheureux subit, tandis que moi, je me venge de 6 ans d'humiliations, lâcha-t-elle un sourire sadique aux lèvres ( à force de trainer avec des Serpentards,…)

-Et tu vas le poursuivre pendant 6 ans?!

-D'abord, jusqu'à présent, c'est lui qui me poursuit et puis, non, juste 1 an, j'ai commencé le 1er Septembre. Une année scolaire, ce qui nous amène donc au 1er Juillet

-Eh beh, et tu n'as pas peur, que j'aille le répéter à Drago ?

-Oh, tu peux y aller, il est au courant

-Tu lui as dit??

-Ben oui, pourquoi?

Blaise éclata de rire devant l'air innocent de cette Gryffondor décidemment pas banale et qui l'épatait, oh oui, elle l' E-P-A-T-A-I-T , il se reprit enfin et dit

- Tu n'aurais surement pas fait tâche chez les Serpentards, et Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

-Oh heu attends, di-elle faisant mine de réfléchir, ah oui, il m'a dit « je t'aurai dans mon lit, Granger »

-Ah oui, ça c'est du Drago et tu feras quoi le 1er Juillet?

-Ben rien, j'arrêterai mon cinéma, voilà tout! A moins que, après réflexion, peut-être que je lui donnerai ce qu'il veut, il parait que c'est un Dieu du sexe, autant en profiter non? Tu ferais quoi toi?

-OH OH tu sais, moi, Drago, ben c'est pas trop mon truc quoi

-Mais non beta, je veux dire, toi, s'il y a une fille vraiment canon qui veut vraiment coucher avec toi, tu fais quoi?

-Ben, si c'est toi, faudra pas que tu insistes beaucoup

Hermione vira au cramoisi. Blaise approcha doucement d'une Hermione figée. Il la frôla du bout des lèvres. Il emprisonna la lèvres inférieure d'Hermione avec les siennes, tout en douceur. Puis, il l'embrassa, elle répondit au baiser dans un premier temps, puis se stoppa et le repoussa doucement, Blaise fut étonné, mais n'insista pas.

-Excuse-moi Blaise, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main, mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire, mais ça, s'il te plait, ça ne le répète pas à Drago

-Promis, je t'écoute

-Ben en fait, je crois que je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège

-C'est-à-dire?

-Oh et puis zut, Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Drago. Voilà, c'est dit!

-Oh et…

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Drago venait de bondir sur le lit , apparemment, il n'avait rien entendu

-Bonjour Hermignionne

-Oh non, mais franchement, quelle horreur ce surnom, trouve autre chose

-Ben moi, j'en ai trouvé un beau, hein ma belle?

-Oh que oui, beau gosse

-Oh oh oh stop là, c'est quoi ce b..del ? « ma belle » « beau gosse »

Il lança des yeux noirs à Blaise, s'il savait ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, sur qu'il l'aurait Avadakevrisé sur le champ pour haute trahison

-Mais c'est rien Drago, il m'a donné un chouette surnom, alors, moi aussi

-Donc, si je t'appelle « ma belle », tu me diras « beau gosse »?

-Ah non, « ma belle » c'est déjà pris, mais, n'hésites pas à me faire des propositions

Drago réfléchit intensément pendant quelques instants

-J'en ai un là tout de suite,, que dirais-tu de « Princesse » ?

-Princesse? Hmm, Oui, ça me convient, mon ange

-Yeah, mon « ange » je crois que je préfère encore plus que « beau gosse »

Hermione se remit à sa lecture tandis que Drago et Blaise, parlaient…Quidditch évidemment

°°°Décidemment, tous les garçons sont les mêmes, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch

Peu de temps après, Marion revint de son cours et elle alla se joindre à eux.

Hermione était toujours absorbée par sa fic, les trois autres discutaient ensemble, sujet du moment: Hermione

Quelle est la différence entre Granger et Hermione, ils égrainaient toutes les différences entre les deux caractères de Docteur Granger et Miss Hermione, ils riaient de bon cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatent littéralement de rire, Hermione leva un œil

-Non mais surtout ne vous gênez pas, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Moquez-vous allez-y, je vous en prie. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini

-Bah allez Princesse, fais pas la tête, lui dit Drago en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage, ce n'était pas bien méchant

Drago avait terminé sa phrase comme dans un souffle à son oreille ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frissonner. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent, leur visages s'approchèrent plus si c'était encore possible et ………………..Greg entra avec fracas.

-Salut les jeunes

Hermione remercia intérieurement Greg d'être arrivé au moment opportun, car il était moins une qu' 'elle ne se laisse embrasser par son ange. Elle avait pu reprendre ses esprits juste à temps. Drago lui pestait encore une fois et encore plus que d'habitude sur le jeune homme.

Greg fit la bise à tous, sauf à Hermione

-Et Hermione, elle sent le pâté? Demanda Marion

-Non, mais on s'est déjà vu hein ma douce?

-Oui, tout à l'heure

-Mais tu es ici depuis tout à l'heure . Lui dit Drago

-Mais tu as les cheveux encore humide, et Greg aussi. Se scandalisa Marion. Non, vous n'avez pas recommencé!

Hermione et Greg affichaient un sourire sans équivoque et le regard qu'ils échangèrent valait tous les aveux du monde.

°°°Drago: Il se passe quelque chose entre eux, mais quoi? Foi de Malefoy, je le saurai. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette douche?

-Oh Marion, ne fais pas la tête, on ne fait rien de mal quand même.

Marion cette fois était plus en colère que jamais.

-Ah non???Et Sandra, elle en penserait quoi que vous preniez vos douches ensemble pour entamer les préliminaires d'un ébat amoureux.

-Quoi???? Si Drago avait bu du jus de citrouille à cet instant(ça marche aussi avec du coca, du café ou toute autre ), il aurait aspergé toute l'assemblée, tant sa stupéfaction fut grande.

Mais c'est quoi ce délire?

-Oh, mais arrêtes, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, vous n'allez pas m'en chier une pendule tout de même tout ce qu'on fait, c'est en amis. Cette fois Hermione était aussi en colère que Marion

-Mais bien sur. Soupira Marion

-Oh et après tout, je m'en fiche de ce que tu en penses. Ce qui te gênes, c'est que ce soit ton frère, avec n'importe quel autre garçon, tu m'aurais dit: « t'as raison, amuse-toi »

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTTEZ DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE DOUCHE DE MERDE, là c'était Drago qui hurlait son désespoir par un choix de vocabulaire peu châtié.

Hermione lança une ébauche de réponse

-Bah, rien de bien méchant, on s'embrasse peut-être un peu

Greg enchaîna

-Et puis, on se caresse aussi, mais on reste sage, il ne faut pas croire

- « on reste sage »? Drago n'en revenait pas. Si vous appelez ça sage qu'est-ce que ça doit-être quand vous ne l'êtes pas

°°°Mais, je vais le tuer celui-là, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui lancer un Crucio bien senti. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à cet Olibrius?

Hermione ne tint pas compte de la dernière réflexion de Drago et enchaîna

-Ca fait plus d'un an maintenant et cela ne t'as jamais dérangé outre mesure Marion. Tu sais bien, que ton frère et moi, on a des rapports un peu spéciaux. C'est plus qu'un ami, moins qu'un amant, et pas tout a fait un frère. Hein Greg?

-Ouais, répondit celui-ci en totale décontraction, alors quand on peut, on prend du bon temps.

°°°Alors, mon ange, on piétine, on est vert de jalousie, hein, tu n'étais pas censé le savoir, mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées, quand son « ange » reprit la parole, il faut le dire de sa voix froide, mais suave et prometteuse si elle le voulait .

-Et tu penses qu'il est possible que tu changes de partenaire pour tes douches?

-Ben disons que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée

°°°Dr: Ah, bon signe elle réfléchi

-C'est vrai que le changement est rarement mauvais

°°°Dr: Et quel changement, tu y gagnerais, c'est sur!

-Je dirai donc heuuuuu Non!

Ce fut le coup de grâce, la mise à mort à la fin de la Corrida (Hou!!) ,il avait touché le fond du fond. Mais non, parce que Greg remit une couche de confiture de douleur sur la tartine de tristesse que mangeait goulument Drago depuis 10 minutes, dire qu'il y a encore 10 minutes, et 2 secondes, trois maintenant il était à un poil de l'embrasser, elle se serait laissée faire, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, enfin, il le croyait.

-Et ouais mon pote, c'est que pour moi!!

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves, surtout toi Granger

°°°Houlà, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé Granger.

Elle lui demanda le plus innocemment possible , la garce ( ben oui, je l'aime bien, mais là elle est méchante)

-Ben, je ne suis plus ta Princesse?

Drago lui lança un regard noir de colère et empli de tristesse

-Non granger, pas ce soir . Il y a des jours ou tout va bien, et puis en un quart de secondes, tout part en cacahuètes, aujourd'hui est un de de ces jours, alors, je vais me coucher, a ira mieux demain, j'espère…

Blaise suivit son ami pour le soutenir, une chose était sûre cette fois, il ne lui raconterai pas ce qu'il avait tenté avec Hermione ce soir. Le courage Serpentard, n'a jamais été une évidence sauf peut-être pour Rogue .

Une fois sortis de la chambre des filles, Blaise voulu prendre la parole, mais Drago n'avait pas la tête à ça

-T'inquiètes pas trop av…

-Laisse tomber Blaise, je vais rester un peu seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il partit dans le couloir, Blaise regardait son ami s'éloigner, triste pour lui, il voulait lui dire que rien n'était perdu, mais il ne l'aurai pas écouté.

Lorsque Drago passa devant la chambre de Laly, il l'entendit pleurer, il entra dans la chambre, la petite était debout dans son lit et tendait désespérément ses bras vers le blond

-Ben toi au moins, tu es d'accord pour venir dans mes bras. Viens-là, dit-il en la soulevant, on va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil là, on sera bien tous les deux.

Tu sais que tu es une très jolie petite fille, toi aussi tu vas briser des tas de cœurs de garçons qui se croyaient insensible à l'amour. Je vais te confier un secret. Je suis amoureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été, tu te demande de qui? C'est Hermione, quel joli prénom , argh quelle horreur, ce romantisme qui sort de ma bouche, qui l'eu cru?

Hermione, j'aime tout chez elle, déjà à Poudlard, elle me plaisait, mais mon orgueil de sang pur, mon éducation, tout me l'interdisait, son intelligence, puis, elle est belle à tomber par terre, mais depuis qu'on est ici, c'est pire que tout, elle m'attire, son rire son sourire, son grain de folie, ses yeux pétillants qui reflètent toujours sont humeur, sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre, ses crises de colères, aussi éphémères que subites, mais aussi sa peau que j'imagine si douce, ses cheveux dans lesquels j'aimerai tant perdre mes doigts.

Mais elle, elle ne me voit pas, elle joue, ça, elle me le fait payer cher, mais elle ne m'aime pas.

Pourtant, je m'imagine avec elle dans une grande maison, avec des enfants beaux comme toi, elle serait Madame Malefoy, elle ferait une si belle Lady Malefoy, je lui ai dis, elle a rit, mais, je les vois, nos enfants, ils gambaderaient dans un grand jardin, le chien à leur côtés, je leur apprendrai à voler, on les entendrait rire de loin, et Hermione rirait avec eux de son rire cristallin si fin, si beau, j'aime tant son rire, et puis, ils iraient à Poudlard à Serpentard j'espère ou à Griffondor s'il le faut mais tous seraient puissant comme leurs parents, et intelligents surtout comme elle , ils seraient les coqueluches de l'école, par leur beauté, leur travail et puis, ils seraient champions de Quidditch.

Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, jamais elle ne m'aimera, je lui ai fais trop de peine en 6 ans, jamais elle ne pourra me pardonner, même après sa « vengeance ».

Pourtant, Merlin m'est témoin que je l'aime plus que ma vie, je suis sur que je pourrais la rendre heureuse.

Laly s'était rendormie, mais il n'eut pas le courage de la remettre dans son lit, il était bien avec la fillette dans les bras, ce moment de tendresse partagé avec elle était un des rares depuis 17 ans maintenant, ce triste constat finit de l'achever mentalement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une oreille indélicate avait tout entendu( c'est une manie dans cette maison) elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux de l'entendre. Hermione, parce que c'était elle, poursuivit sa route tout à ses réflexions.

°°°Il veut se marier et des enfants, et une grande maison. Il m'aime vraiment. Et moi??

« Ben oui, toi aussi tu l'aimes ma grande »

°°°Non, moi, je joue

« Il serait peut-être temps de te rendre à l'évidence, tu es aussi bleue de lui que lui l'est de toi »

°°°Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi petite voix

« Affirmatif »

Elle du repasser devant la chambre de Laly pour aller se coucher, elle passa la tête dans la chambre, elle y vit Drago endormi avec la petite dans les bras. Elle entra, pris la fillette endormie pour la remettre dans son lit, elle prit ensuite une couverture qu'elle posa sur Drago avant de l'embrasser sur le front « dors bien mon ange » puis, partit à son tour se coucher. Drago l'avait entendue rentrer, mais n'avait pas voulu le faire remarquer. Après qu'Hermione ai refermé la porte il susurra « toi aussi princesse, fais de beaux rêves » puis, il se rendormi un léger sourire aux lèvres

Après tout, il avait entendu Brigitte dire « l'espoir fait vivre » ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'attente fait mourir

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, le prochain sera un peu plus long à venir, le chapitre que j'avais prevu est nul à ch..r alors, il a fini à la poubelle...

Donc, au boulot Lillylabiche , en attendant, lachez-vous, dites moi ce que vous en pensez vous avez aimé? Alors cliquez, vous l'avez trouvé bon pour la corbeille ? Dites le moi aussi

BisouX

Lillylabiche


	9. Chapter 9

Réponse aux reviews

-Littlebeattle: Voilà la suite. Encore une petite crasse à Marjorie en vue, beaucoup de rebondissements. Hermione a-t-elle un cœur? Affaire à suivre

-Hachiko06: Merci pour tout, voilà la suite

-Ninia Black: Merci. Pour ce qui est de la situation de Blaise, je connais son statut, mais j'ai préféré l'occulter. Pas bien, je sais. Pour la suite, la voilà

-MiniMagiCcOlourS: La souffrance de Drago prendra bientôt fin, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, mais bientôt il saura à quoi s'en tenir

-Kimlovetom: Merci et voilà la suite

-Babwouux: Merci beaucoup

Par contre, PAS BIEN, il faut réviser ses contrôles. Désolée, mais en temps que maman, je suis obligée de te remettre dans le droit chemin, ceci ne devant pas t'empêcher de lire ma fic bien sur

-Aurélie Malfoy: Merci et voilà la suite

-Tigris86: Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu as reçu un mail disant « nouveau chapitre »

Allez, change pas, c'est bien de ne pas grandir

-Diox Veriteae: Toutes les réponses à tes questions, tout de suite

-Virginie01: Voici la suite, merci pour tes encouragements.

Ce chapitre est moins drôle, mais selon moi, tout aussi intéressant.

-Ptit TEL: La suite, c'est tout de suite

Annonce: Nouveau chapitre qui va faire bouger les choses, je vous laisse découvrir

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 9: Le temps des fêtes

Les jours qui avaient suivi leur rentrée scolaire moldue s'étaient déroulés sur le même schéma que le premier. Une Hermione déjantée et déchaînée en cours, rappelons qu'elle étudiait les cours moldus pendant les vacances et que donc théorie comme pratique étaient du pipi de chat pour elle. Le retour à la maison était invariablement suivi par deux heures de devoirs sous la houlette de Miss Granger qui faisait une apparition à ce moment-là. Ensuite, les discussions tournaient autour de tout , de rien et bien souvent de n'importe quoi, à 4 à 5 (Greg) ou encore à 7 ( avec Charlotte et Caroline).

Les deux sangs-purs avaient définitivement tourné la page des guerres inter-sanguinité et trouvaient que, citons Drago « les moldus sont non seulement très ingénieux, mais aussi, tout au moins pour certains très agréables à côtoyer. Alors bien sur, des imbéciles il en a aussi, mais ça c'est comme partout, il n'y a qu'a regarder Weasmoche, Goyle et Crabbe et on a une belle brochette représentative »

Et Rogue me direz-vous? Et bien notre cher Severus, enfin débarrassé de son rôle d'espion auprès de l'Ordre, découvrait lui aussi les joies de la vie moldue. Il était à présent devenu un pro d'internet grâce à Greg, s'entendait finalement très bien avec Hermione qu'il n'appelait plus que les deux heures de devoir quotidiens Miss Granger, le reste du temps, il l'appelait Miss Hermione, le « Miss » tenant plus du surnom qu'autre chose, son exaspération envers la Griffondor avait laissé place à un certain respect pour la jeune fille si à l'aise dans les deux mondes, ces pensées perverses (Ahhh!) ne se dirigeaient plus vers une jeune fille de notre connaissance, mais vers une femme mûre, aux formes affirmées et généreuses, très belle, intelligente et qui au grand bonheur du professeur de Potions avait retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre auprès de ce dernier.

Severus filait le parfait amour avec Brigitte sous l'œil bienveillant de Greg et Marion. Cela avait bien entendu entretenu moult discussions au sein du groupe d'adolescents de la maison.

Il l'avait courtisée comme on courtise dans la haute société du monde sorcier, Sang-mêlé peut-être, mais 20 ans auprès des Malefoy (qui bien que Mangemorts n'en connaissaient pas moins les bonnes manières) et consort, cela laisse des marques.

Il lui avait donc fait livrer des fleurs, d'abord anonymement, puis en y ajoutant une petite carte, il l'avait invité dans des restaurants chics de la ville et même à Londres quand Hermione lui avait conseillé le théâtre qu'elle savait être la distraction préférée de Brigitte. Le théâtre n'est pas sorcier certes, mais le Severus amoureux s'adapte hé oui!

Il avait vraiment mis tous les atouts de son côté en se mettant la petite Laly dans la poche. Celle-ci l'appelait Serus, le rapport Serus/Sirius lui fit grincer des dents sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui constata à cette occasion que l'amour ne lui avait pas enlevé son œil noir assassin.

Tous avaient faits la connaissance de Severus, mais au vu de son attitude avec les personnes étrangères à la maisonnée, Rogue n'était jamais très loin.

Toujours en quête de savoir, il suivait assidument les cours particuliers de chimie que Marion et Hermione dispensaient à Blaise et Drago. Ces derniers avaient faits de gros progrès, et quand ils n'y arrivaient pas, ma foi, en bon Serpentards, un petit coup de baguette bien placé pouvait arranger bien des choses.

Attardons-nous maintenant plus particulièrement à notre quatuor de choc.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

La vraie Hermione plaisait beaucoup plus aux deux Serpentards que la Granger Poudlardienne.

Marion et Blaise se rapprochaient peu à peu, quant à Hermione et Drago, ils en étaient toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire…nulle part.

Hermione avait tout de même progressé, elle avait fini par écouter la petite voix, qui était sa conscience (waouh le scoop), petite voix donc qui lui disait qu'elle avait non pas un faible pour le beau blond, mais bien des sentiments profonds pour celui qui hantait désormais ses rêves. A ce propos, je connais quelqu'un qui n'est plus le seul à rêver d'un de ses colocataires.

Cependant, bornée comme peut l'être une Gryffondor, Hermione ne voulu rien lâcher, il ne connaitrai pas ses sentiments pour lui. Il ne saurait pas qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de lui que lui ne semblait l'être d'elle. Elle devait à tout prix combattre ce sentiment.

Elle prenait toujours des douches avec Greg, ce qui rendait toujours fou Drago chaque fois qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Il s'était fait une raison lors de leur sorties en boîte, il avait compris que là, il ne devait rien tenter, c'était perdu d'avance, pas qu'elle le nie complètement, elle l'emmenait danser une copine sympa quoi. Alors, lui aussi s'amusait, il sortait avec d'autres filles qui se pavanaient au bras de Drago, si elles avaient su ! Que son cœur n'était déjà plus à prendre et que son élue le repoussait, elles ne l'auraient probablement cru. Les quelques fois où il avait couché avec l'une ou l'autre d'entre elles, il ne pensait qu'à Hermione mais elles n'avaient ni le goût des lèvres, ni le parfum d'Hermione. Bref frustré.

Hermione elle de son côté s'éclatait en apparence un maximum, mais se rongeait intérieurement, c'est dans ses bras à elle qu'il aurait du être, d'un autre côté elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si ces grognasses se pendaient au bras de Drago, dans ses bras à lui qu'elle voulait être et pas dans ceux de ces garçons pathétiques qui quémandaient une heure de mise en scène. Lui, n'avait jamais intégré le cercle des prétendants, sa dignité en aurait pris un coup et elle n'aurait pas voulu, elle aurait surement été déçue.

Blaise, lui, avait fait une croix sur Hermione, lui aussi avait remarqué qu'elle s'amourachait chaque jour un peu plus de son ami, il s'était incliné bon perdant. Il s'était à nouveau rapproché de Marion, pas comme une roue de secours, parce qu'il avait eu du mal à se décider Marion et Hermione lui plaisaient tout autant, mais Hermione était sorcière, et puis, ça l'avait fait rire cette petite compétition tacite entre lui et Drago.

Marion de son côté était ravie des nouvelles attentions du Serpentard mais suivant les recommandations de son amie « vigilance vigilance » elle ne le montrait pas trop.

Pour résumer, celui des trois Serpentards qui avait le mieux tiré son épingle du jeu était, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître le sombre professeur de Potions. L'affreux serpent aux cheveux gras avait terrassé les

Noël approchait et avec lui, d'autres festivités s'annonçaient.

Nous étions une semaine avant Noël. Même si c'était subtil, les préparatifs commençaient. Mais certains avaient d'autres choses en tête, prenons par exemple Drago.

Drago était bien décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieure pour faire craquer la fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis trop longtemps maintenant. (3 mois et 15 jours pour être précis). Et pour ça, il avait un plan infaillible selon lui, car tellement Serpentard. Tout semblait si simple dans son esprit, mais évidemment, une fois le plan mis en œuvre, tout partit en sucette. Pourtant, Blaise lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Drago n'avait rien voulu entendre. Blaise lui avait donné son accord, mais à reculons.

Flash Back

2 heures plus tôt

-Mais enfin Drago, c'est insensé comme plan

-Non Blaise, tout est prévu, ça ne peut que marcher, et après on lui expliquera tout

-Et si elle ne réagit pas comme tu le penses?

-Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je suis son jouet, je le sais et c'est ça mon point fort. Parce que les enfants, ça se bat pour garder son jouet. Tu te souviens le premier jour sur le banc à midi, comment elle m'a sauté dessus pour ne pas que Marjorie m'approche?

Elle fera la même chose.

-Ou pas! N'oublie pas que Marjorie est l'ennemie d'Hermione tandis que Marion est son amie.

-T'inquiètes pas mon pote, tout va bien se passer, ce soir, je me coucherai en homme heureux avec un grand H

-Je te le souhaite, je te le souhaite vraiment, mais je te le répète, réfléchis bien, tu risque de perdre plus que ce que tu as maintenant, sans compter que tu ne feras pas du tort à toi uniquement, mais à nous quatre.

Mais Drago était plus sur de lui que jamais

-Ca ira mon frère, tu verras.

Fin du Flash Back

Prenons maintenant Hermione comme exemple de préoccupations extra-Noëlistique (OONI) qui au même moment prenait une douche avec……Marion( Eh oui bande de petits pervers), en toute amitié, puisqu'elle ne pratiquait le saphisme qu'en cas de nécessité.

Hermione lança la conversation

-Dis donc toi, vous en êtes où avec Blaise?

-Ca avance, ça avance, je suis confiante, et toi avec Drago

-Oh Drago

-Ben ouais Drago

-Oh Marion, c'est affreux, c'est comme qui dirai tel est pris qui croyait prendre, la merdasse quoi.

-Je dirai plutôt tel éprit qui croyait éprendre.

C'est génial Hermione, lui aussi, il t'aime, ça se voit trop, j'te jure.

-Mais je ne peux pas, même s'il n'y est pour rien, je ne peux décemment pas sortir avec un des membres de la famille qui a tué mes parents et son unique prédécesseur dans mon cœur.

-Nous y voilà, je savais bien qu'il y avait autre chose. C'est Sirius!

Hermione pleurait sous la douche à présent

-Oui, c'est Sirius, je le trahirai en sortant avec un Malefoy.

-Tu dois arrêter de t'accrocher à lui, il est mort Hermione et toi vivante et jeune et belle, et tu as un homme beau comme un Dieu qui ne voit que toi, qui ne veut être aimé que par toi, qui est à tes pieds. Je n'ai pas connu Sirius, mais je sais que si tu l'aimais, c'est que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et en homme bien, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu vives avec son fantôme perdue dans tes souvenirs.

Avance Hermione

-Je ne veux plus aimer, Marion, ça fait trop mal. Et si je perdais Drago aussi? Non, je refuse d'encore aimer, je me suis forgée une carapace pour me protéger, ne plus éprouver de sentiments mais ce petit sournois de Serpentard est parvenu à la briser, je ne sais plus quoi faire Marion

-Laisse parler ton cœur Hermione, pas tes neurones pour une fois.

Ne traines pas trop quand-même, quelqu'une pourrait bien te le piquer.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la douche laissant plantée-là une Hermione en pleine réflexion, et surtout en plein doute.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le dîner .Dîner préparé par un Severus aussi à l'aise devant une casserole que devant un chaudron avec pour assistante une Brigitte dont la renommée, dans la maison, n'était plus à faire. Complicité qui offrit à tous un excellent repas.

Une fois fini, les jeunes gens remontèrent, Brigitte alla coucher Laly, tandis que Severus s'était installé dans un canapé du salon en attendant que celle qui avait su faire fondre les chaînes qui gelaient son cœur ne vienne le rejoindre pour une soirée au coin du feu.

Il en était à ses réflexions sur son bonheur naissant et inespéré, quand il entendit une voix crier, mais de manière étouffée ensuite, la voix se fit plus forte, Miss Hermione se dit-il, enfin, le bruit sourd et sec d'une porte qu'on claque avec colère puis, plus rien.

La voix se tut. Une autre s'éleva, celle de Brigitte. S'il n'avait pas entendu les paroles hurlées jusque là, lorsque sa douce prit la parole, il entendit mieux, ce qui ne l'avança guère sur le pourquoi du comment de tout ce tohubohu, mais il continua à écouter de toutes façons il n'y avait rien à la télévision et il aimait bien de temps à autres retrouver les querelles Serpentards/Gryffondor et avec oh chance suprême les meilleurs représentants de cette discipline pour chaque maison.

-DITES DONC JEUNE FILLE! PLUS DE BRUIT,IL Y A MOYEN? Dit Brigitte sarcastiquement

-OH CA VA ! C'EST BON!

-COMMENT?!

Hermione se rendit soudain compte que Brigitte n'y était pour rien à part peut-être d'être la mère de la traitresse.

-Oh, Brigitte, je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça, excuse-moi, je vais faire attention a faire moins de bruit.

-Tu t'es disputée avec qui?

-Tous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une bêtise, je vais aller me coucher ça ira mieux demain mentit-elle

-Bien, dit-elle, file te coucher alors.

-Oui, bonne nuit Brigitte

-Bonne nuit ma petite Hermione

Brigitte redescendit

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut?

-Hermione s'est disputée avec les autres, elle me dit que ce n'est rien, mais elle a l'air bouleversée malgré tout

-Cesse de te tracasser, Miss Hermione est forte, elle a passé beaucoup plus d'épreuves que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, les quatre sorciers que tu héberges ont tous étés meurtris par la guerre qui fait rage dans notre monde. A des degrés divers, mais chacun à notre façon. Je te le dis, elle a surmonté bien pire, ne te t'inquiètes pas, viens plutôt dans mes bras.

Laissons là notre couple de quadra et profitons en pour voir ce qui c'est passé dans cette chambre.

Les filles et Blaise étaient dans la chambre des garçons. Drago entra à son tour et fonça pour embrasser à pleine bouche …. Marion.

Hermione en resta coi, puis lança un regard Roguien à celle qui se disait être son amie. Le silence qui régnait était lourd, chacun attendait la réaction d'Hermione qui ne tarda pas, elle explosa littéralement, hurlant aux oreilles de Marion

-Je comprend mieux maintenant ta phrase de tout à l'heure « Ne traîne pas trop quand même, quelqu'une pourrait te le piquer »

Traitresse, je me suis confiée à toi, de tout de mes doutes, de Sirius, et toi, sale punaise tu as profité de ma faiblesse, tu t'es bien payée ma tête, en fait, tu es pire que Marjorie, sale garce. Et moi, encore trop bonne, je dévoile mes sentiments envers Drago à Blaise parce qu'il a voulu m'embrasser et qu'il te plaisait. Tout ça pour ne pas faire de mal à une bouse de dragon comme toi. Trop bonne trop conne oui!

Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur, dès demain, je retourne à Poudlard.

-Attends Hermione, je peux tout t'expliquer

-Ne t'approches plus de moi

-Putain Blaise, c'est quoi ce bordel?

T'as embrassé Hermione!?

-Heu ben en fait heu …oui

-Mais t'es qu'un salaud, comment t'as pu faire ça?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange sale fouine, vous êtes tous à mettre dans le même sac. Vous ne valez pas mieux que Ron. Dit-elle avant de claquer la porte.

-Bon hé bien, je crois que j'ai merdé en beauté sur ce coup là.

Par contre, dit-il en se retournant sur Blaise, nous deux on en pas fini, mais pour le moment, je vais aller lui parler.

-Non Drago, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, je la connais, il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer, tu ferais pire que mieux.

-Est-il vraiment possible de faire pire que ce que je viens de réussir comme exploit? Mais quel con mais quel con!

-Non, en effet, je ne crois pas. Bon, je vais aller dans ma chambre en espérant qu'elle ne me trucide pas dès que j'aurai passé la porte.

Bonne nuit

-Oui, bonne nuit, répondirent les deux garçons.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Drago retrouva son œil mauvais spécialement pour Blaise

-A nous deux maintenant, je veux savoir, quand, où et surtout, Pourquoi???Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang!

Blaise lui raconta tout, comment c'était arrivé, quelle avait été sa réaction, il ajouta pour conclure, qu'il avait laissé tomber, ayant compris qu'il ne pourrait gagner cette partie.

Les explications avaient étés données mais l'humeur était encore très morose, c'est sur cet échec cuisant que tous se couchèrent.

Drago repensa aux conséquences de sa Méga-boulette avant de s'endormir

°°°Au moins, maintenant je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais le hic c'est qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, ni à Marion d'ailleurs. Tête de mule de Gryffondor va. Elle a rien voulu entendre, elle est partie en hurlant.

Houlà là, j'en ai encore mal au crâne!

C'est Blaise qui avait raison, j'aurai du l'écouter

De son côté, Hermione n'était pas fière d'elle

°°°Je me suis montrée faible face à ce couple nouvellement formé . J'ai pas pu résister, la jalousie m'a submergée, j'aurai exploser. J'aurai du mordre sur ma chique et faire celle qui n'en avait rien à kiker, mais non, il a fallu que je m'étale comme une larve.

Saloperie de sentiments

Si tous avaient espéré qu'Hermione se soit calmée pendant la nuit, le matin leur donna tort.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance polaire des plus pénibles.

Hermione avait demandé à Rogue de la ramener à Poudlard, mais celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur adresser la parole pour autant. Le seul qui eu droit à un sourire fut Greg. Les congés de Noël ayant commencés, elle devait s'occuper et de préférence, loin d'eux.

-Greg?

-Oui ma Mione

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?

Les trois autres avaient relevé la tête pour entendre la réponse de Greg.

-Je dois passé à la boîte, puis après-midi, je vais au Karaoké, il y deux semaines que je n'y suis pas allé et je dois vérifier quelques trucs.

-Je peux venir avec toi?

Greg fut surpris par la question, il avait bien senti l'ambiance tendue, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, mais jamais, Hermione n'avait voulu fuir

-Vous n'avez rien prévu?

-Eux peut-être, mais ce sera sans moi, je n'ai plus rien a voir avec eux. Surtout ces deux-là. Dit-elle en désignant Drago et Marion

-Houlà, apparemment, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Quoi qu'il en soit, décollage dans une demi-heure.

Drago, je pourrais te parler?

-Heu, oui j'arrive

Drago était toujours sur la défensive avec Greg et le fait qu'Hermione parte toute la journée avec lui n'arrangeait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-C'est quoi le problème avec Hermione? Vous lui avez fait quoi pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça?

Drago soupira et se lança dans l'explication du plan foireux et de ses conséquences.

-Mais on ne fait pas ça à Hermione. Marion ne t'as pas dit que c'était de la folie?

-Si, et Blaise aussi, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire

-Quoi?! Dit Drago incrédule, tu vas m'aider?

-Ben oui, je vois bien que tu l'aimes ma petite protégée

-Tu ne vas pas profiter d'être avec elle toute la journée pour tenter quelque chose avec elle?

-Mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu n'as rien a craindre de moi.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout, tu sais chanter?

-Heu…oui, mais pourquoi?

-Venez juste nous rejoindre à 20H00 au Karaoké

-OK à tout à l'heure.

-Oui, t'en fais pas trop va

-Greg… Merci

-De rien mec, je sais combien elle peut-être difficile à apprivoiser

Tandis qu'Hermione partait avec Greg, les trois autres resteraient toutes la journée à la maison. Drago avait raconté sa conversation avec Greg ce qui soulagea tout le monde. Après quoi, le blond laissa Marion et Blaise seuls pour qu'il puisse s'isoler et réfléchir.

Sur la route, Greg et Hermione discutèrent. Greg lui expliqua toute l'histoire et peu à peu, il parvint à la persuader que toute cette mise en scène n'avait comme raison d'être que de la rendre jalouse mais pas de cette manière.

Elle finit par rire en disant que ce diable de Serpentard était finalement parvenu à ses fins.

-Reste avec moi aujourd'hui, ça le fera mariner un peu que tu restes tard avec moi.

-Excellente idée!!!!

Le soir arriva très vite pour Hermione qui n'avait pas vu la journée passer tant elle s'était vidée l'esprit à parler avec l'un ou l'autre sous l'œil attentif de Greg qui voulait tenir sa promesse auprès de Drago. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'un de ses employés la drague et qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Il aimait bien Drago, mais il adorait aussi le faire enrager.

Il était 20H00 et Greg emmena Hermione dans la salle à une table un peu à l'écart, celle du patron, il s'excusa ensuite, prétextant une petite chose à régler encore.

Hermione passait les gens dans la salle en revue, elle ne vit pas ses amis, pas plus que Greg parler à Drago pour lui expliquer son plan « Opération sauvetage »

-Vous êtes là?

-Oui, alors, elle s'est calmée? Tu as su lui expliquer?

-Oui, c'est bon , mais il faudrait que tu te fasse pardonner. Tu connais une chanson moldue?

-Heu …Ah oui, si. Celle qu'elle fredonne tout le temps heu « creep » ouais, c'est ça

-Impec, en plus, la chanson te va à merveille

-Oh ça va hein! Mais rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me dire que je dois chanter?

-Ben si mec, on est dans un Karaoké, avoue que tu as plein de chance hein oui?

-Bon ben quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller

-Greg fit le nécessaire et bien vite Drago fut appelé à monter sur scène, Greg avait rejoint Hermione avec qui elle discutait, elle n'entendit pas que l'on appelait Drago.

Elle ne redressa la tête que lorsque les premières paroles se firent entendre et qu'elle reconnu la voix.

-Cette chanson est pour toi ma Princesse, pour m'excuser d'être aussi maladroit avec toi.

Une fois de plus, Hermione fut surprise par la mise en berne de son orgueil de Malefoy qui lui interdisait de s'excuser et encore moins en public.

Un nombre non négligeable de filles en pamoison devant ce mètre 80 de muscles, de charme et de beauté pure était déjà agglutinées devant la scène.

Puis, les premières notes se firent entendre, Hermione reconnu de suite la chanson, elle sourit, et Drago se mit à chanter. Sa voix était extrêmement douce et veloutée.

Au bout d'un couplet, il avait enfin trouvé Hermione et ne la quitta plus des yeux. Leur regards s'accrochèrent jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Au dernier couplet, Hermione s'approcha de la scène , Drago vint s'asseoir au bord de celle-ci pour être à la hauteur de sa belle. Lorsque la chanson fut finie, Hermione murmura à Drago « you're not a creep » et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et allèrent rejoindre Marion et Blaise qui se tenaient enlacés sur une banquette et s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

Oui, car ce que l'on ne vous a pas dit, c'est que lorsque Drago les avait laissés seuls plus tôt dans la journée, ils en avaient profité pour exprimer leurs sentiments réciproques.

°°°Pourquoi n'est-elle pas aussi simple?

Parce que tu ne l'aimerai sans doute pas autant

Oui, tu as sans doutes raison

Hermione s'excusa de son attitude de la veille.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur qu'on leur connaissait

Hermione qui tout comme Drago avait une très belle voix, chanta à plusieurs reprises. Au grand plaisir de tous, car non seulement, elle chantait bien, mais en plus sa mini-jupette ample et ses longues chaussettes de collégienne la rendait une fois de plus naturellement sexy en diable.

Elle commença par « I kissed a girl » qui devint évidemment rapidement très chaud, rien qu'avec la sensualité que dégageait la Gryffondor en se trémoussant.

Vint ensuite la chanson de Zazie « un point c'est toi », qu'elle interpréta intégralement les yeux dans ceux de son ange. Marion se joint à elle pour une dernière chanson pour le fun , où elles s'éclatèrent à chanter « je veux te voir ».

Quand ils repartirent, Drago alla remercier Greg.

Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, mais le cataclysme de la veille était oublié et sans séquelles ni dommages.

Il en avait la certitude, il devrait-être patient et le serait.

Le lendemain matin, l'humeur de la maisonnée était à nouveau au beau fixe. Brigitte chantait à tue-tête des chants de Noël encouragée par Laly qui babillait un semblant de paroles, ce qui promettait un joli mal de tête à Severus si elles persistaient toute la journée.

Drago ne fit même pas la tête lorsque Greg et Hermione arrivèrent à deux les cheveux mouillés. Quoi que, il ne faut quand même pas pousser bobonne dans les orties. Même s'il n'en montra rien, il était bien vert de l'imaginer poser ses mains sur sa peau.

Brigitte remit une invitation à Hermione, une autre à Marion et une dernière pour Greg.

C'était le bal annuel au profit des orphelins d'Angleterre. Tous les ans ils s'y rendaient le jour du réveillon de Nouvel An.

Les couples furent rapidement faits, Marion avec Blaise, Hermione avec Drago, Greg avec Sandra et Brigitte avec Severus qui était ravi comme vous pouvez l'imaginer à l'idée de passer une soirée de mondanités.

Hermione insista lourdement auprès de Severus pour qu'elles puissent acheter leurs robes dans le chemin de Traverses.

-Non Miss Hermione, c'est trop dangereux

-s'il vous plait professeur, nous serons prudents, nous dissimulerons nos visages sous nos capuches. En plus, nous sommes tous trois de bons duellistes et si vous nous accompagnez, nous ne risquons vraiment rien.

-Laissez tomber la flatterie Miss Hermione, ça ne prend pas avec moi

-Mais ils n'imagineront jamais que nous oserions aller au chemin de Traverses. S'il vous plaiiiitttt!!!

-Bon soit, cessez vos pleurnicheries, nous irons cet après-midi, mais si je vous dis de transplaner, pas de questions ni rouspétances , vous obéirez immédiatement sans nous mettre en danger à cause de votre courage Gryffondorien à deux mornilles.

Même si Hermione se vexa à cette dernière phrase, elle n'en dit rien et se contenta de tirer la langue à Drago et Blaise qui eux riaient de cette dernière réflexion.

-Merci professeur, je vous obéirai et j'écouterai votre bon sens Serpentard. Conclut-elle sans une certaine ironie que son professeur capta très facilement.

C'est ainsi que toute la petite troupe transplana en cette après-midi de décembre dans le monde Sorcier londonien.

Chez Gai chiffons, ils séparèrent, les garçons se mirent à une terrasse de café face au magasin, leur costumes devant être achetés du côté moldu. Avant de se séparer, Drago glissa à Hermione

-Une robe comme à Halloween, ce sera parfait

-Je ne crois pas que ce genre de robe convienne vraiment pour l'occasion, je serai plus habillée cette fois.

-Oh, dommage!! Dit-il en shootant dans un caillou qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Les filles n'avaient jamais vu de si belles robes, déjà impressionnées par les rues et les gens qui, elles ne pouvaient le nier ,étaient très différents des moldus, c'est un fait.

Marion et Brigitte ne savaient que choisir, tandis qu'Hermione avait déjà trouvé la robe Ad Hoc.

Elle avait déniché une robe digne des contes de fées. Le haut était composé d'un corset qui mettait sa poitrine en avant sans tomber dans le vulgaire, piqué d'une multitude de perles et de pierres dans différents tons de gris, la jupe attenante était large avec différentes couches de tulle sous le tissu qui donnait de la légèreté à l'ensemble. La couleur était d'un bleu-gris moiré qui ressemblait étrangement aux yeux de son cavalier oscillants entre le bleu clair au gris anthracite selon son humeur.

Marion arrêta son choix sur une robe vert-d'eau qui à chacun de ses mouvements semblait suivre l'onde d'un lac. Brigitte elle prit un fourreau en lamé noir avec des fils d'argents qui traversait la robe sur toute sa longueur.

Une fois les robes achetées, ils repassèrent du côté moldu pour les costumes de ces messieurs, ainsi que pour acheter les chaussures et bijoux assortis aux tenues de ces dames.

Chez le tailleur , malgré les encouragements de celui-ci et les paroles rassurantes de Greg, le costume façon moldu les faisaient ressembler étrangement à des pingouins selon eux.

A la fin de l'essayage, les sorciers n'étaient guère plus convaincus et seraient déguisés en manchots empereurs dans leur costumes trois pièces noirs, chemises blanches.

De retour dans la maison familiale, les jeunes gens montèrent dans la chambre des filles, les garçons insistèrent pour qu'elles leurs montrent leur robes, mais aucun chantage ne fit son effet, ils les verraient toujours bien le jour du bal.

Hermione pouffa en regardant Marion, celle-ci ne comprenait pas l'hilarité soudaine de son amie.

-Je ris parce que je suis en train de penser que l'on aura pas les mêmes déboires que l'année passée.

-Avec nos cavaliers?

-Oui, tu te souviens?

-Comment oublier une honte pareille?

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé l'année passée? Demanda Drago

-Oh hé bien, l'année passée, Marion et moi avions demandé à deux de nos amis de nous accompagner, le problème c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas bien compris la phrase « costume exigé » et sont donc arrivés en pantalon de costume, mais blouson de cuir et baskets, ça ne l'avait bien évidement pas fait à l'entrée. Ils s'étaient faits gentiment refoulés.

Le problème à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il est obligatoire d'avoir un cavalier. On nous a alors attribué des « cavaliers de secours » bonne solution dans l'absolu sauf, que nous avions hériter du fond du fond du panier. Deux laiderons innommables.

Mais cette année, pas de problèmes, nous avons les deux cavaliers les plus élégants de toute l'Angleterre.

A ces mots les deux Serpentards qui jusque là riaient des mésaventures de leurs amies, se rengorgèrent sur la dernière phrase.

Nous étions le 24 Décembre au matin, et Hermione se leva avec une migraine effroyable et une fièvre de cheval. Elle descendit pour déjeuner et remonta immédiatement se coucher espérant que ça lui serait passé pour le réveillon. Malheureusement, la petite Gryffondor fut collée au lit même en soirée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais me reposer. Amusez-vous bien et Joyeux Noël

Cependant, à intervalle réguliers, Drago faisait une apparition dans sa chambre pour lui tenir un peu compagnie. Ainsi, à l'heure de l'apéritif, il arriva sur la pointe des pieds avec un plateau lévitant derrière lui. Il y avait, à boire et une série de toasts avec divers accompagnements

-Oh Drago, tout ce que j'aime

-J'ai bien choisi alors? Tu vois ma Princesse, je te connais bien.

-Tu es un amour mon ange

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit le service toute la soirée tenant compagnie à Hermione.

Ils trinquèrent à plusieurs reprises et lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, ils s'accrochaient invariablement, et invariablement, Hermione rompait le contact trop intense pour qu'elle y résiste plus longtemps. Drago partait alors rejoindre les autres.

Il s'était promis d'être patient et le serai.

Le jour du bal était arrivé, toute la maison était en ébullition, soyons honnête, plus du côté des filles que des garçons.

Vers 17H, la baby-sitter de Laly arriva, elle était venue plus tôt pour que tous puissent se préparer sans avoir le bout de chique continuellement dans les jambes.

Les passages dans la salle de bains se firent alors dans un ballet incessant, heureusement le tout étant bien organisé, il n'y eu pas de problèmes majeurs.

Une fois qu'elles eurent mis leurs robes, les trois femmes se rejoignirent dans la chambre de Brigitte. Hermione avait reçu l'année d'avant un livre de sortilèges de beauté et de coiffures pour son anniversaire à Ginny, elle s'en servit pour maquiller et coiffer son amie ainsi que sa maman et l'utilisa également sur elle-même.

Ils se mirent en route à bord de somptueuses voitures, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un portier vint leur ouvrir les portières pour qu'ils descendent et entrèrent dans un hôtel luxueux.

Une musique d'ambiance faisait patienter les convives avant d'entrer dans la salle de bal et de se faire annoncer.

Hermione commença a se déhancher tout doucement sur le rythme de la musique, suivie de près par Marion qui lui emboîta le pas et Greg finit par battre lui aussi la mesure.

Brigitte les rappela à l'ordre. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, Drago sourit devant l'immaturité dont pouvait faire preuve sa cavalière à certains moments.

Ils avancèrent encore jusqu'à se retrouver prêt à entrer.

Le Maître de cérémonie salua Hermione

-Votre Altesse, mes hommages

-Bonjour, Alphonse, comment va votre famille?

-Très bien votre Altesse, merci

-Votre Altesse? Il est fou celui-là. Dit Drago à l'oreille de sa Princesse

-A oui? Tu crois? Lui répondit Hermione en souriant

Le Maître de cérémonie annonça

-Son Altesse Royale Hermione et Monsieur Drago Malefoy

Drago était…sur le cul

-Dis, t'es une vraie princesse?

-Eh oui, 19ème dans l'ordre de succession au trône de l'Angleterre. Ici, le titre de noblesse est pour moi.

-Que ça n'arrive jamais aux oreilles de Tu-sais-qui, ça pourrait lui donner des idées.

Hermione expliqua à Drago en souriant hypocritement à bon nombre de personnes que la Haute Société moldue était la même que la Haute société sorcière.

-Le bal des faux culs, tu vas voir, te connaissant, tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, c'est facile, sourires hypocrites, conversations futiles, compliments complètement exagérés et humiliations dissimulées.

Regarde un bon exemple nous arrive. En effet, Marion s'approchait d'eux.

-Bonjour, Hermione

-Allons allons, Baronne, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on salue une Princesse il me semble

-Mmf, bonjour, votre Altesse

-Voilà qui est mieux, mais tu peux disposer, ton parfum m'indispose

Et Marion, baronne de son état, se tu et parti plus loin

Drago éclata de rire et trinqua avec sa cavalière

-Une vraie Serpentarde j'te dis. J'adore ça

Hermione étant l'invitée d'honneur en tant que représentante de la famille Royale, elle se devait d'ouvrir le bal.

Drago lui susurra que c'était une habitude d'ouvrir les bals auxquels ils allaient. Hermione fut surprise par une cascade de frissons quand il lui chuchota ses dernières paroles à l'oreille.

Tout comme pour Halloween, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent sur la piste au centre des regards qui étaient tous portés sur eux.

Chaque personne présente connaissait la beauté de la demoiselle( la digne représentation d'une déesse grecque selon Drago), mais sa robe était particulière, ses cheveux étaient relevés et parsemés de pierres brillantes qui la magnifiait encore. La gente féminine après s'être repait du spectacle de la robe, porta son regard sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

L'extase fut identique, de l'avis de toutes, Drago était l'homme le plus beau, le plus élégant et avec le plus de classe, nombre d'entre elles, quelque soient leur condition, mariée ou pas, jeune ou veille, laide ou belle, se seraient damnées pour mettre le bellâtre dans leur lit.

Malheureusement pour elles, Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione.

Il la dévorait littéralement du regard ce qui fit rougir la Gryffondor

-Et bien Princesse, tu en auras mis du temps avant de rougir devant moi. Moi qui pensait que je t'étais définitivement indifférent.

-Mais tu m'es indifférent, mentit Hermione effrontément, c'est seulement que tu ne me regarde pas, tu me déshabille du regard

-Tellement tu es belle!

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de toi

-Pfiout j'abandonne, t'es tellement contradictoire!!

La musique commença, et les notes d'une valse se mirent à raisonner dans la salle. Drago prit la main d'Hermione et l'emmena dans une danse où une fois de plus la symbiose qui les habitait faisait de leur deux corps un seul. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, plus rien ne semblait exister à part, l'autre.

Ils dansèrent toute la nuit, lorsqu'un homme venait proposer une danse à Hermione, Drago devait se faire violence pour ne pas dire sa façon de penser à l'importun. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser au bras des autres. Marion le rassura en lui disant que son statut l'obligeait à être courtoise avec chacun et Blaise le soutint en lui affirmant qu'elle n'avait l'air vraiment heureuse que dans ses bras à lui.

Hermione sollicitée de toutes parts, insista auprès de Drago pour qu'il invite d'autres femmes à danser, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur.

Même Severus demanda à pouvoir danser avec son élève, ce qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce. Ils parlèrent longuement tout le temps de la danse.

-Vous savez Miss Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu Drago comme ça. Jamais il n'a montré ses sentiments. Mais avec vous, c'est différent, il est heureux en votre présence mais il attend plus. Il aimerai que vous ayez les mêmes sentiments que lui.

-Mais j'ai des sentiments pour lui, seulement, en début d'année… Je vous passe la complainte de la vengeance d'Hermione que nous avons déjà entendu à trop de reprises.

-Vous souffrez autant que lui Miss Hermione, et c'est ridicule, il a comprit la leçon je crois. Ne soyez pas stupide, vous ne l'avez -presque- jamais été

-Je vais y réfléchir, je vous le promet

-Bien, j'ai été ravi de partager cette danse avec vous Miss

-Moi aussi Professeur

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à redanser avec sa belle, le bal prenait fin et c'est ainsi qu'ils clôturèrent la soirée comme ils l'avaient commencée. Enlacés, sur leur planète à eux. De l'avis de tous, ils formaient un couple idéal et tout à fait amoureux.

-Princesse?

-Mhhh oui?

-Je te veux

-Pardon?

-Je te veux! Pas dans le sens que tu imagines, quoi que, non, moi je te veux pour moi tout seul.

-Mais je ne suis pas un objet Drago! Dit-elle avec un regard vexé et un sourire rieur

-Je le sais que tu n'es pas un objet, je te veux avec moi pour passer ma vie auprès de toi. Entre autres parce que tu es la plus belle.

-La plus belle, non, je ne crois pas, c'est pas bien de se moquer Drago.

A ce moment, les yeux de Drago accrochèrent ceux d'Hermione et celle-ci pu y voir toute la sincérité et l'amour dans ce regard cristallin quand il lui dit

-Oui Hermione, depuis le premier jour dans le train, quand tu t'es changée (dit-il en rougissant presque) depuis ce jour, je suis tombé sous ton charme, c'est vrai qu'au début, c'était physique, mais maintenant, c'est vital.

Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, te faire l'amour, je veux que ton petit ventre s'arrondisse de notre amour, je veux une maison avec toi, des enfants avec toi, un chien, je veux une vie avec toi.

Il y a 4 mois j'avais changé, mais tu m'as littéralement transformé. Tu ne dois même plus faire d'efforts pour me titiller tous les jours, ta seule présence m'es pénible loin de mes bras.

Tu m'as décoché une flèche dans le cœur Hermione

Je souffre, non, j'en crève chaque jour de ne pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, de ne pouvoir me repaitre de tes lèvres si douces et chaudes dont tu m'as rendue accro en si peu de temps où tu m'as laissé y gouter, de ne pouvoir casser la gueule à tous ces gugusse de moldus ou pas d'ailleurs qui te matent à longueur de journée en rue, en ville, à l'école, partout. J'en peux plus Hermione, il faut que tu me dises si j'ai une petite chance avec toi, si ce n'est pas le cas, je demanderai à Severus de me ramener à Poudlard et peu m'importe ce qui pourra m'arriver alors.

La déclaration de Drago l'avait renversée, son cœur venait définitivement de se lier à la cause du Serpentard, elle savait combien il devait l'aimer pour se mettre à nu de la sorte devant elle.

Tout ce qu'elle pu répondre c'est

-Restes

Cette réponse plutôt laconique suffit amplement à Drago, il prit le menton de sa Princesse, pour qu'elle le regarde, il vit ses yeux inondés de larmes de bonheur devant une telle déclaration, il approcha tendrement ses lèvres des siennes, les entrouvrit afin de capturer la bouche pulpeuse de sa Princesse de Gryffondor, il la sentait totalement abandonnée.

Il ferma les yeux comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants avant pour profiter pleinement de ces nouvelles sensations qu'il n'espérait plus ressentir.

Leur lèvres s'effleurèrent , puis…

Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop Plop

OONI: Objet Orthographique Non Identifié

Chansons: Creep de Radiohead

I kissed a girl de Katy Perry

Un point c'est tout de Zazie

Je veux te voir de Yelle

Voilà fin de chapitre, je suis sadique hein???

Oui, je sais

Je vous l'ai déjà dit? J'aime les reviews


	10. Chapter 10

TRANCHE DE VIE

Hier soir, je relisais mon dernier chapitre, non que je sois narcissique, mais plutôt très étourdie. Quand Ho malheur, je m'aperçois de la fin avec laquelle je vous ai laissé en plan ! Et depuis quand encore, honte à moi très chers et adorés lecteurs, ( quoi? Ben non, j'suis pas démago, j'exprime mes sentiments).

Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis écriée Oh quelle sadique! Mon homme me dit « ben qui? »,je lui répond « ben moi. » Lui « ah ben oui, pourquoi, tu en doutait ? » Moi « Ben non, puisque tout le monde le dit » Lui « ben alors crie pas, on dirai que tu viens de découvrir la théorie de la relativité complètement à l'ouest ma pov'fille» Moi « Bon OK j'me tais »

D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je réponde à ça?

Voila pourquoi je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous avec un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres. Pour abréger vos souffrances (bien que je sois consciente que vos vies n'en dépendent pas) , j'ai tronçonné le chapitre qui aurait du-être fini d'ici 1 semaine, donc si la fin vous met encore dans l'angoisse, no panic, encore 7 dodos et vous aurez la suite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es bavarde ma pov'fille! C'en est pénible

Sur ses doux mots d'amour, je vous laisse à votre lecture non sans avoir remercié tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris et pour les anonymes, j'espère humblement que l'histoire vous plait.

-nini: J'ai bien peur que le baiser tant attendu ne soit pas encore pour aujourd'hui

-Diox Veritae: En esperant t'apporter les autres réponses

-swiip: Le baiser tant attendu? Non pas encore

-Babwwouux: Si tu savais à quel point le sadisme me va bien niark niark

-Aurelie Malfoy: Les voilà les réponses à tes questions

-calia0411: Sadique est mon deuxième prénom, tu vas voir, je ne mens pas

-TIGRIS86: Merchi, merchi, merchi ravie que ça te plaise, Sadique ? Oui, Ca avance? Bof

-virginie01: Oui, je mets Drago à toutes les sauces, et j'aime ça. Et SI j'ai le droit de couper comme ça tralala

-MiniMagiCcOlOurS : J'espère que ta grippe est partie vers d'autres horizons. Merci pour la review, même si je ne la méritais pas

A tous bonne lecture

Chapitre 10: Retour cruel chez les sorciers

En entendant les « Plop » de transplanage, nos amoureux se stoppèrent net dans leur élan . Drago leva les yeux et eu l'air pour la première fois dans le souvenir d'Hermione, vraiment affolé

-Mon père…murmura-t-il tout en se vidant de tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons

-Mon cher Drago, siffla Lucius, mon fils, le déshonneur de notre nom, mais plus pour longtemps, n'est-ce pas fils, tu vas revenir dans le droit chemin?

Cette question ne souffrait pas de réponse, Lucius enchaîna aussitôt

-On s'encanaille avec des Moldus, tu as raison Drago, une petite moldue est très bien pour se divertir de temps en temps, elles sont souvent plus fougueuses et moins farouches que les sorcières, mais je ne t'apprend rien. L'important est de ne pas s'y attacher, mais un Malefoy ne s'attache jamais, n'est-ce pas fils?

Mais que ta douce partenaire nous montre a quoi elle ressemble, peut-être pourrais-tu la partager un peu avec ton père?

Sur ces paroles, Hermione le regard bouillant de haine se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy Senior. Drago l'aurait rayé de la surface de la carte si… et bien si il avait eu sa baguette. Ce nigaud n'avait pas pensé à la prendre. Mais il était trop tard pour se traiter d'idiot.

-Oh mieux encore, une Sang-de-bourbe et quelle Sang-de-bourbe! Miss Granger. Vous avez fait faux bond au Maître, et tu n'y es pas étranger Drago si mes renseignements sont exacts.

-Ils le sont père, je l'aime, laissez-la tranquille père.

Oh non, le jeune Weasley a échoué à cause de toi, mais tu as eu tort de la sauver, le Maître lui réservait un grand avenir à ses côtés, il n'a jamais eu l'intention de la laisser à ce Traître à son sang, ce gros nigaud y a cru dur comme fer. Tu n'aurais pas du t'y attacher de la sorte. Elle est pour le Maître, très belle et très puissante. Le creuset idéal pour donner un descendant au Maître. Puis, se retournant sur Severus, Severus, mon ami, tu n'as pas ta baguette? Cela m'étonnes de toi.

En effet, tout comme Drago, aucun des sorciers présent n'avait cru utile de prendre sa baguette Rogue s'en voulait , il avait été laxiste avec lui-même et cela il ne le supportait pas, mais les faits étaient là, ils étaient totalement impuissant devant les 5 Mangemorts qui leur faisaient face.

Lucius décidemment en verve ce soir là reprit

-Blaise, ton père te cherche aussi, il est aussi déçu que le Maître et moi. Se retournant à nouveau sur son fils. Drago, deux solutions s'offrent à toi. Elle vient avec moi, ça c'est sur, le Maître sera très fier de moi. Après à toi de voir tes priorités. Soit, tu rejoins le Maître, tu prends la Marque, une fois qu'elle lui aura donné un héritier, il te l'offrira, si tu en veux encore après ce par quoi elle sera passée, si tu ne le rejoins pas ou que tu n'en veux plus, elle sera mise à disposition de nous tous, les serviteurs du Seigneur, pour assouvir nos pulsions de quelque nature qu'elles soient. Je te promet que je me ferai un devoir de passer le premier après le Maître.

Severus qui était dans le dos de Lucius, enjoint du regard Drago à ne rien répondre à son père, mais celui-ci le fusillait du regard malgré les suppliques muettes de son professeur.

Une fois qu'il eu fini son monologue, il attrapa la Princesse sans ménagement par le poignet et ils transplantèrent sans autre forme de procès. Drago perdit pied au moment où ils disparurent.

Rogue reprit ses esprits et fit immédiatement appel à Dumbledore qui prévint l'Ordre, mais aussi aux Oubliators, car tous les moldus avaient assistés à la scène sans rien comprendre, si ce n'est que leur Princesse s'était évaporée.

Drago s'était effondré à l'endroit même où quelques instants avant il avait été à un doigt du bonheur.

Blaise vint près de son ami pour le réconforter. Puis, Dumbledore arriva.

Drago voulait agir tout de suite

-Je vais aller au manoir Malefoy, je vais la ramener

-Drago, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, il vous tueras tous les deux puisque tu ne veux pas rejoindre ses rangs. Le raisonna Severus.

Dumbledore prit la parole à son tour

-Mr Malefoy, soyez bien sur que Miss granger est une des dernières personnes que je veux laisser aux mains de Voldemort. Je vous promet que nous irons la chercher dès demain. En attendant, le mieux est que vous reveniez tous à Poudlard.

Vous aussi Brigitte, il serait préférable que vous quittiez votre maison avec vos enfants. Poudlard sera ravi de vous accueillir

-Mais il faut aller chercher Laly dit-elle en se retournant sur Severus.

-Où est-elle? Demanda le directeur une pointe d'angoisse dans le regard étant perceptible uniquement pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

-Une baby-sitter est à la maison.

-Severus, transplanez immédiatement avec Brigitte chez elle, Kingsley vous accompagnera. Prenez quelques affaires, récupérez vos baguettes, ensuite, raccompagnez la baby-sitter chez elle et revenez à Poudlard.

Drago était plus transparent que blanc, il était déconnecté, HS et était à cet instant totalement incapable de raisonner, les yeux dans le vide, affaissé, la tête dans les mains, assit à même le sol.

Severus et Brigitte transplanèrent aussitôt escortés par Kingsley Shacklebolt

Ce fut le moment pour les autres de retourner à Poudlard. Blaise prit Marion dans ses bras, Dumbledore dit à Greg de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules, il fit de même. Et Drago, Drago avait déjà bien assez de mal rien que pour avancer, alors, imaginez transplaner! Arriver en un seul morceau aurait tenu du miracle. Blaise s'en rendit compte et se chargea de son transport aussi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le château, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans les couloirs et pour cause, il était 1H00 passé, et bien que Rogue ne hantait plus les couloirs la nuit, Rusard et Miss Teigne veillaient toujours au grain.

Drago voulu aller prévenir Harry, même si c'était son ennemi depuis maintenant 7 ans, il le respectait pour son courage et puis il trouvait tout a fait normal de le prévenir c'était plus qu'un ami pour elle, il le savait, un frère de cœur comme elle disait alors oui, il allait l'avertir. Dumbledore l'y autorisa, il partit donc en courant comme un dératé à travers les couloirs du château, direction la tour Gryffondor.

Arrivé à hauteur du portrait de la grosse dame, il fut bloqué, pas de mot de passe.

-Mot de passe s'il vous plait jeune homme.

-Je ne l'ai pas, mais je dois entrer

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser entrer sans mot de passe mon ami, en plus, il me semble que vous êtes de Serpentard.

-Oui, mais je dois parler à Harry Potter, c'est important.

-Je ne peux pas vous ouvrir, mais si vous voulez, je peux voir si Mr Potter est encore dans la salle commune?

-Bien, faites ça, dites lui que c'est Drago Malefoy mais que c'est très important, c'est Hermione.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor:

-Mr Potter, Mr Harry Potter

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Harry à la voix de la Grosse Dame

-Ah Mr Potter, j'ai ici Mr Malefoy qui veut vous voir, il est en un état lamentable, il dit que c'est urgent.

-Malefoy? Mais il a disparu du château depuis deux mois maintenant.

-Allez Potter, c'est hyper important. Cria Drago de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bien, faites le entrer.

Le portrait pivota et laissa voir par tous les Gryffondor encore présents, Drago avec une mine totalement déconfite, faisant fi de tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui, il se tourna directement sur Harry

-Potter! C'est Hermione! Mon père l'a enlevée pour l'amener à son Maitre.

-Quoi?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Hermione n'est plus là depuis deux mois et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Woo Potter, c'est pas le moment de couper les cheveux en quatre, il faut sauver Hermione, on vient de rentrer au château et Dumbledore t'expliquera si il veut, en attendant, crois moi Potter, Hermione est en danger.

Tous les Gryffondor encore présent pour fêter dignement la nouvelle année, furent atterrés par l'annonce du blond et encore plus par le désarroi visible sur son visage habituellement si arrogant qui à cet instant ressemblait plus à un enfant perdu dans un supermarché moldu qu'au Prince des Serpentards qu'il avait été.

Drago emmena Harry dans le bureau du Directeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau directorial, Harry voulu des explications, il y avait Zabini et deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais tous paraissaient aussi abattus que Drago.

A bien y regarder, Dumbledore lui-même paraissait inquiet, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon

Soudain, le feu dans l 'âtre devint vert et une femme tenant une petite fille surgit dans le bureau suivit de Rogue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

-Assieds-toi Harry, je vais t'expliquer.

La nuit où Mr Weasley a voulu enlever Miss Granger, c'est Drago qui l'a sauvée, pour sa sécurité, j'ai préféré l'envoyer avec le professeur Rogue chez la mère de son amie moldue, Brigitte et Marion ici présente, chez qui elle passe ses vacances

-Mais, c'est chez sa grand-mère qu'elle passe ses vacances

-Non Harry, Miss Granger n'a pas revu sa grand-mère depuis la morts de ses parents.

-Mais pourquoi nous aurait-elle menti?

-Parce qu'Hermione n'est pas exactement comme tu la connais. Dit Drago

-Hermione??? Qu'est-ce que tu connais d'elle? Et depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom? Harry était perdu, son amie lui avait menti et Malefoy l'appelait par son prénom

-Depuis deux mois, et j'en ai appris beaucoup sur elle dont tu ne soupçonnerait absolument rien.

-Cessez de vous chamailler, il sera toujours bien temps de régler vos comptes quand Miss Granger sera à nouveau parmi nous. Tonna Rogue

- Harry, laisse moi finir, reprit Dumbledore avec son calme légendaire. Le jour du départ d'Hermione, Drago et Blaise sont venus me voir pour me dire qu'ils voulaient refuser la Marque. Par sécurité, je les ai envoyés rejoindre Hermione et le professeur Rogue chez Brigitte

-Mais c'est de la folie, regardez ce qui c'est passé!

-Drago et Blaise n'y sont pour rien Harry, j'ai toute confiance en eux, comme Hermione et comme toutes les personnes présentes ici. Tous acquiescèrent .

Laly tendit les bras vers Drago pour qu'il la prenne, ce geste de tendresse arracha un soupir triste au beau Serpentard.

-Au cours de ces deux mois loin de Poudlard, enchaina Severus, Drago et Miss Granger se sont rapprochés, Voldemort l'aura appris et les a retrouvés. Il a enlevé votre amie pour que Drago retourne auprès de son père.

-C'est faux s'énerva Harry, Hermione déteste Malefoy, à qui veux-tu faire croire qu'elle tient un tant soit peu à toi, elle te hait viscéralement.

-Potter, ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, c'est que la Miss Granger que nous connaissons ici n'a rien a voir avec celle que nous avons côtoyé pendant deux mois. Et elle et Drago s'entendent à merveille. Se délecta-t-il d'ajouter.

-Le problème n'est pas de savoir si elle m'aime ou pas. Le fait est qu'elle est prisonnière et qu'il faut tout faire pour la sauver. Ne soit pas sur la défensive Potter, que tu le veuilles ou pas, c'est comme on te le dit, mais il faut que nous sauvions Hermione

-Dado ou y est Mione? Demanda Laly en baillant.

-Hermione est partie se cacher, tu vas rester ici, pendant que nous on va aller la chercher d'accord?

-D'ator Dado

-Minerva, reprit Dumbledore, veuillez conduire nos invités dans les appartements des préfets en chef, ils pourront s'y reposer.

Blaise déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Marion

°°°Zabini qui embrasse une moldue, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce souk?

Brigitte fit un signe de tête et un sourire à Rogue qui lui rendit, sous les yeux toujours un peu plus poissonneux de Harry, ensuite, elle reprit Laly dans les bras et tous disparurent derrière le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Nous ne pourrons rien faire aujourd'hui, ce soir essayez de vous reposer, nous nous reverrons demain matin avant le petit déjeuner..

Maintenant jeunes gens, il est temps que vous alliez vous coucher. Blaise, vous pouvez aller avec Drago dans les appartements de préfets, des chambres ont étés ajoutées. Drago, dites à Brigitte que Severus la rejoint dans peu de temps.

Harry semblait complètement perdu, trop d'information nouvelles se bousculaient dans son esprit. Rogue semblait attaché à la mère de l'amie d'Hermione.

-Potter, dit Drago, si tu veux, viens avec nous, on t'expliquera le plus important pour te sortir de la brume qui t 'entoure .

Harry était vraiment dubitatif de le voir si abattu et si coopératif.

-Bien, j'accepte, j'aimerai vraiment comprendre.

Après que drago ai fini de raconter à Harry ce qu'il devait savoir, il était 04H00 du matin. Rogue était retourné à ses appartements et Brigitte dormait avec Laly.. Il restait donc Harry, Drago, Blaise, Marion et Greg.

-Tu as une idée de où ils sont? Demanda Harry

-Au Manoir Malefoy , j'en suis sur, c'est le QG de Voldemort depuis le mois de juin.

-On peut y entrer?

-Normalement non, les protections du Manoir sont très puissantes et Voldemort les a renforcées à son arrivée, mais, il y a moyen d'y entrer directement. Pendant les vacances, j'ai bidouillé les protections dans ma chambre, je peux transplaner directement dedans. Après, à cette heure-ci il n'y a qu'un ou deux Mangemorts en faction devant les cachots.

-Tu veux y aller maintenant? Demanda Harry

-Oui, je ne peux pas attendre demain, je ne veux pas qu'Il ou qu'ils la touchent.

-Je viens avec dit Harry

-Moi aussi reprit Blaise.

-Nous aussi s'imposèrent Marion et Greg.

-Non, n'hésita pas Drago, c'est trop dangereux, vous ne nous seriez d'aucune utilité, ce serait même plus risqué. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qui se passe chez moi.

-Bon c'est en ordre, on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure devant les grilles du château, je vais chercher ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Ok, nous ne devrions pas être très long, allez vous reposer.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on aille dormir, ma meilleure amie est entre les mains de psychopathes et vous vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Blaise prit Marion dans ses bras et l'embrassa l'assurant qu'ils seraient prudent

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois hors des limites du château, prêts à transplaner.

-Accrochez-vous à moi, on y va

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre luxueusement décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard.

-Ouais, je sais Potter, mais la décoration intérieure n'est pas de moi.

Bon, blaise et moi, on va y aller, toi Potter, tu nous suis sous ta cape. Si quelqu'un nous voit, je dirai qu'on est revenu auprès du Maitre, toi pendant ce temps, tu les immobilises. Direction les cachots. Attention les mecs, deux étages d'escaliers qui grincent et les tableaux qui sont tous de mèches. Tant qu'ils ne voient que Blaise et moi, ils se tiendront tranquille, mais au retour, il faudra faire vite car ils n'apprécieront pas la présence d'une sang-impur dans leur Manoir.

C'est parti, j'arrive ma Princesse

-Ma Princesse? Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques deux trois trucs supplémentaires quand on sera de retour à Poudlard Malefoy.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Potter, mais quand j'aurai Hermione dans les bras et pas avant.

Les deux Serpentards sortirent de la chambre, Harry à leur suite. Drago marchait le plus tranquillement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il est vrai qu'à 04H00 du matin et des cacahuètes ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer grand monde, mais malgré tout il valait mieux rester vigilent car ils entendaient des cris de torture , mêlés à d'autres qui eux ne devaient pas être de douleur, mais de partouzes probablement bestiales dans la salle de réception.

Au même moment, quelque part dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy, une jeune fille dans une somptueuse robe de bal bleu-gris émergeait douloureusement d'un sommeil provoqué par trois Doloris lancés par Bellatrix Lestranges.

Bellatrix Lestranges en grande forme et passablement éméchée.

Eméchée, car une petite « fête » avait été organisée au Manoir. Petite sauterie improvisée où la musique n'avait pas lieu d'être, qui sait elle aurait pu adoucir les mœurs, mais ou alcool, tortures et orgies étaient bel et bien au rendez-vous. Tout ce rififi pour fêter l'arrivée de la Sang-de-bourbe au Manoir Malefoy. Parce que Lucius n'avait pas menti à son rejeton quand il lui avait dit que Lord Voldemort voulait Hermione pour procréer sa descendance.

Bellatrix était donc arrivée ivre morte vociférant sur la pauvre Hermione que c'était son Voldy à elle et qu'elle n'avait qu'à se trouver un autre tortionnaire pour l'engrosser. Waouh la clâsse!!

C'est donc pour la punir de lui avoir piqué son fantasme et aussi par pure envie, qu'elle avait infligé ce lot de Doloris puis, elle était repartie.

Hermione avait à peine fini l'inventaire des membres qui ne la faisaient pas souffrir, faut-il ajouter qu'il y avait cinq doigts de trop par main pour les compter, que le Bellashow recommença.

Bellatrix entra encore plus échevelée que la première fois, le regard vireux de folie et d'alcool, une bouteille de Whisky pur feu dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

Hermione se figea °°° Non, pas encore!!

-Le Maître a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas te tuer, mais il n'a rien dit à propos de te faire souffrir un peu, il n'a rien contre et moi non plus.

Elle pointa en direction d'Hermione et cria une fois de plus « Doloris ».

Hermione ferma instinctivement les yeux et entendit un cri de douleur mais étrangement, pas le sien, pas plus qu'elle n'avait ressenti la douleur caractéristique. Elle rassembla tout son courage qui pour l'heure était bien loin au fond de ses chaussettes qu'elle n'avait pas d'ailleurs, pour ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit l'aurait fait se tordre de rire si elle avait été dans d'autres conditions et en d'autres lieux.

Bella, complètement dans le coltard avait lancé le sort avec sa bouteille et avait bu une gorgée de sa baguette, le sort lui arriva donc directement dans la gorge. L'envie de rire d'Hermione lui passa aussi vite car elle comprit bien rapidement que cette erreur de coordination avait rendu encore plus folle de rage cette grande malade et que pour le suivant elle ne la louperai plus. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée majestueuse du propriétaire des lieux. Non, en fait, à bien y regarder, il devait se tenir aux murs pour ne pas tomber et affichait un sourire grotesque. Comme quoi, quelques verres de Whisky pur feu et toute une légende s'effondre. Soit, toujours est-il que le résultat était le même, Lucius Malefoy entra dans la cellule d'Hermione rond comme une queue de pelle.

-Bella! Laisse donc la putain de mon fils, il faut qu'elle soit entière pour notre seigneur, tu le sais, si tu l'abimes, tu en subiras les conséquences. Alors qu'au lieu de perdre ton temps, tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'occuper de moi, qu'en dis-tu?

Ta femme qui est ma sœur, heu, non attends, c'est pas ça…Ah oui! Ca y est . Ma femme, qui est aussi ta sœur à une migraine, elle ne nous dérangera pas. Dit-il en s'approchant de Bella d'une démarche de heu… canard boiteux

-Oh Luciusounet (Tiens, elle a prit des cours avec Parkinson) tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister. Et si on lui montrait comment faire à cette Sang-de-bourbe, pour qu'elle n'ai pas l'air trop nigaude quand le Maitre la mettra dans son lit.

°°°Oh non, Merlin, pas ça!!! Je préfère trois heures sur un balai au spectacle que ces deux là comptent m'offrir.

Heureusement pour elle, Lucius et Bella n'eurent guère le temps de mettre en application leur projet plus que glauque.

-Hé bien père!! Mère serait ravie d'apprendre que non content de la tromper à tort et à travers avec tout et n'importe quoi, consentante ou pas, tu te tapes sa sœur. Bravo!! Finalement, tu as l'esprit de famille. Drago gardait son air froid et impassible, alors qu'intérieurement, il bouillonnait de ne pouvoir les Avakadevriser sur le champs. Mais le plan était tout tracé, faire distraction pour que Potter puisse agir, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

En entendant la réplique de leur fils et neveu, les deux Mangemorts firent volte-face pour se retrouver face à Drago et Blaise et dos à Hermione qui sourit à son ange. Sourire qu'il lui rendit illico presto.

Harry, sous sa cape s'était glissé près d'Hermione pour lui donner sa baguette. Lorsqu'Hermione vit son précieux bien flotter librement dans les airs, elle comprit immédiatement que son ami de toujours accompagnait les deux Serpentards. Leurs réflexes communs furent de retour en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « Quidditch » et c'est d'une même voix qu'ils stupéfixièrent l'un Lucius, l'autre Bellatrix.

Sans échanger un mot, ils détachèrent Hermione, elle leur fit de la tête que ça allait et ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, les escaliers grinçaient toujours et les portraits étaient d'une virulence sans égal. C'est à bout de souffle et encore plus pour Hermione qu'ils franchirent la porte de la chambre de l'héritier Malefoy.

Drago se stoppa net déclenchant un carambolage humain, une fois tous redressés, ils virent ce qui avait arrêté Drago.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite, allez, je vais tenter 1 semaine, si je peux plus tôt.

BisouX

Lillylabiche


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, mais vous aurez tous de mes news soit par message, soit lors du prochain chapitre. Sachez juste que de la plus courte à la plus longue, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre11: Tu t'es jouée de moi

Drago se stoppa net déclenchant une chute en cascade, une fois tous relevés, ils virent ce qui avait arrêté Drago.

Lord Voldemort était en effet tranquillement assis sur le lit du Serpentard visiblement, le seul avec Narcissa à ne pas être totalement pompette.

-Tiens tiens tiens, Drago et Blaise, quelle joie de vous revoir. Mais c'est ma Sang-de-bourbe promise qui est avec vous? Vois-tu Drago, je savais que tu tenterai de venir la récupérer, mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrai seul, sans le vieux fou ou au moins avec ce traitre de Rogue. Quelle déception!! Je vais devoir vous tuer tous les deux, vous mes deux disciples les plus prometteurs, vous sur qui j'avais fondé tous mes espoirs. AH! Désillusion! Mais avant, une question me taraude, comment avez-vous fait pour pénétrer dans le Manoir sans déclencher les protections?

Pendant que Voldemort monologuait, Drago avait mis ses mains dans son dos et trois autres paires étaient venues s'y accrocher. Aussi, lorsqu'Il eu posé sa dernière question, Drago lui répondit:

-Oh simplement comme ça. « Plop ». Il poussa un ouf de soulagement, craignant un instant que le Lord ai trouvé la faille et qu'il ai rétabli les barrières sur sa chambre.

Ils transplanèrent directement face aux grilles de Poudlard, grilles qu'ils s'empressèrent de passer se doutant que Voldemort enverrait ses sbires directement ici. Heureusement, le malt et le houblon étaient leurs alliés. Goyle, trop mal en point s'était accroché à Crabbe qui n'était pas en meilleure forme, résultat, transplanage foiré, Crabbe et Goyle se partageaient maintenant un dos et en Néo-siamois-imbibés d'alcool, ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la direction à suivre. Quant au truc qui rampait lamentablement au sol en hurlant, il ne s'agissait que de Bellatrix, enfin une demi-Bellatrix, puisqu'elle avait du laisser bras et jambes quelque part entre Rome et Venise.

Arrivés dans le grand hall, ils continuèrent à courir, riants d'avoir vu leurs assaillants dans un tel état, mais Hermione était faible, Harry voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais Drago fut plus prompt à la soulever. Harry allait répliquer, mais abdiqua quand il vit Hermione qui blottissait sa tête dans le cou du blond

Quand ils franchirent enfin la porte de leurs appartements, Marion et Greg les attendaient anxieusement , elle assisse dans le canapé devant le feu et lui, faisant les cent pas derrière le dit canapé.

Marion sauta dans les bras de Blaise qui fut déséquilibré, puis elle vit son amie et sauta cette fois sur Drago qui eu moins de chance que Blaise et tomba à la renverse emportant avec lui Hermione et dans son élan Marion qui n'avait pas pu s'arrêter.

-Houch je soouuffrree Marion t'exagères vas-y lèves-toi

-Oh Mione tu vas bien? Demanda ladite Marion toujours affalée sur une Hermione suppliante de douleur.

-Marion, moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te revoir, mais là, franchement j'ai mal partout, t'es pas lourde mais …TIRES TOI DE SUR MOI!!!

-Quand vous aurez fini de discuter le coup, vous penserez à moi qui suis tout en dessous. Non pas que cela me déplaise pour toi Princesse, mais les deux, c'est un peu lourd.

Marion réalisa enfin qu'elle écrasait tout le monde et se leva. Tous s'assirent pour répondre aux questions des deux moldus. Harry se tenait un peu à l'écart, intervenant peu, ils semblaient même avoir oublié sa présence. Pourtant Hermione le regarda, quand leur regards se croisèrent elle lui fit un sourire magnifique, mais juste après elle s'effondra en gémissant. Les trois jeunes sorciers encore conscients ne connaissaient que trop bien les effets secondaires du Doloris, l'adrénaline avait camouflé la douleur, mais maintenant qu'elle était relaxée et calme, la douleur pouvait faire sa contre-attaque. Blaise rassura Marion et Greg tandis que Drago et Harry transportaient Hermione dans sa chambre de préfète.

-Le coffret …sous le lit. Murmura Hermione

Drago regarda sous le lit, et y trouva un petit coffret identique à celui qu'elle avait chez Brigitte, un coffret bleu roi rempli de potions de premier secours. Il eu vite fait de trouver la fiole de potion antidouleur post-Doloris.

-Si nous prévenions malgré tout Severus pour qu'il vienne voir si elle va bien? Proposa Drago

-Tu deviens fou Malefoy? Laisse-le dormir, si il arrive maintenant, il va nous tuer sur place et en plus il trouvera un moyen pour dire que c'est ma faute. Non, attendons demain matin, Dumbledore sera là pour l'arrêter lorsqu'il tentera de m'étriper. Et pour Hermione, je ne me tracasse pas, sa potion est géniale, je l'ai déjà testée après que ta tante m'ai gratifié de quelques Doloris . Dix minutes après avoir pris sa potion, je ne sentait plus aucune douleur.

-T'as raison Potter, il va nous lyncher et Hermione est douée, de toute façon, je vais rester près d'elle

-Ok bonne nuit Malefoy, Hermione aura un paquet de trucs à m'expliquer, mais va savoir pourquoi, je te fais confiance, ou presque. Je viendrai vous voir demain matin.

-Pas de problèmes Potter, je ne pense pas que l'on se montrera pas dans la grande salle avant que Dumbledore ne nous ai donné ses instructions.

Harry reparti dans sa salle commune, Blaise et Marion s'étaient endormis enlacés dans le canapé, Greg avait rejoint sa chambre et Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil près du lit de sa Princesse endormie.

Leur nuit fut courte, très courte, trop courte. A 7H30, Dumbledore et Rogue entrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Celui-ci envoya Blaise et Marion réveiller tous les occupants, tandis que Harry arrivait à la demande du directeur.

Drago fit comprendre d'un signe de tête à Harry que ni Dumbledore, ni Rogue n'étaient au courant du retour d'Hermione. L'attente ne fut pas très longue, puisque Hermione toujours en robe de bal, les cheveux en bataille, la trace de l'oreiller encore incrustée sur sa joue et ankylosée fit son apparition.

-Mais…Miss? Mais qu'est-ce? Bégaya Rogue puis, reprenant ses esprits il éructa: POTTER, MALEFOY, ZABINI ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Encore un de vos plans à deux noises Potter! Vos deux acolytes vous ayant lâchés, ou étant indisponibles, il a fallu que vous trouviez d'autres complices et dans ma maison. Vous le faites exprès !!

-Du calme Severus, arrêtez de penser que les Potter sont toujours sur votre dos, attendons leurs explications.

-C'est mon idée professeurs . Répliqua Drago

-Oui, mais on était tous les trois d'accord. Continua Harry

Blaise acquiesça Brigitte se retourna sur Greg et Marion, celle-ci répliqua immédiatement

-Nous, on a pas voulu de nous, sinon on était partis aussi.

-Vous avez quand même eu un sursaut d'intelligence en n'emmenant pas de moldus au Manoir! Soupira Rogue. Ravi de vous revoir Miss Hermione.

La concernée lui fit un grand sourire dont elle avait le secret.

Dumbledore était ravi, tout était rentré dans l'ordre ou presque, en tout cas, tous ses élèves étaient à l'abri au château, et cerise sur le gâteau il pouvait à nouveau taquiner Rogue à foison ce qu'il adorait vu que son maitre de potions réagissait au quart de tour.

-Allons Severus, ces jeunes gens vont tout nous raconter n'est-ce pas?

Hermione commença en racontant l'épisode en tête à tête avec Bellatrix, malgré la gravité des faits, personne ne pu retenir un sourire voir un rire lorsqu'elle expliqua le Doloris raté.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour des garçons de décrire leur actions. Le transplanage d'amateurs des Mangemorts donna à tous une autre occasion de rire.

Une fois le résumé fini, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Voilà qui est parfait, même si je crois que la colère de Voldemort doit-être à cet instant à son paroxysme. Ceci dit, je crois qu'Hagrid a grand besoin que l'on nettoie l'enclos des Scrouts à pétards. Peut-être serait-il ravi d'apprendre que trois gaillards bien costaud comme vous aille l'aider durant disons..heu 2 heures de retenues? Pour désobéissance à un ordre explicite venant d'un professeur et du directeur. Qu'en dites-vous jeunes gens?

-Bien professeur. Répondirent presque amusés les trois garçons concernés.

Tous étaient vraiment soulagés de retrouver Hermione, même Rogue qui ne le montra pas, mais tous mis à part Harry avaient décelé une pointe de soulagement dans son regard lorsqu'il l'avait vue apparaitre.

Dumbledore reprit la parole

-Bon et bien, je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous cacher plus longtemps, Voldemort sait déjà que vous êtes ici, ne le prenons pas pour plus crétin qu'il n'est pas,. Je vous propose donc de faire découvrir le château et le parc à nos invités et puis de nous rendre à la Grande salle pour un petit déjeuner. Nous attendrons Miss Granger bien évidemment.

Voyant l'air dépité de son fieuil, Severus proposa

-Si nous laissions Miss Hermione avec Drago le temps qu'elle se prépare, lors de l'attaque, il me semble qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une discussion pour le moins importante avant que la Princesse du bal ne nous soit enlevée, ils pourraient la terminer avant de nous rejoindre.

Hermione rougit violement tandis que Harry faisait des yeux ronds

°°°Il faudra vraiment que j'ai un tête à tête avec Hermione. D'abord Malefoy fou d'inquiétude qui risque sa vie pour Hermione, ensuite, la copine moldue qui remplace la grand-mère et maintenant, Rogue qui s'y met, il lui arrange un rendez-vous avec Drago, il l'appelle par son prénom, d'accord il y a Miss devant, mais il y a deux mois de ça c'était Miss je tout et rien d'autre, il lui a même donné un surnom, « la princesse du bal ». Waouh Harry, tu vas te réveiller, tu vas aller au bal d'Halloween et rien de ce qui c'est passé depuis deux mois n'arrivera . Je vais me retourner et je vais voir Ron 1-2-3 allez hop, je me retourne . Et merde, c'est Zabini.

Eh ben non mon pote, c'est pas Ron et tu ne rêve pas.

Une voix douce le sortit de sa torpeur, celle d'Hermione

-Je t'expliquerai tout après déjeuner Harry, je te le promet, sache juste que je suis heureuse.

Comme prévu, ils partirent visiter le château ou tout du moins une partie, le reste serait découvert au fur et à mesure.

Une certaine effervescence régnait dans la Grande Salle et pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, le directeur était absent, fait rarissime puisque l'on était sur de le trouver à sa place lors de chaque repas sauf fait exceptionnel. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus élèves et professeurs c'était la présence d'une table de 10 personnes vide pour le moment.

Seule Mac Gonagall que Dumbledore avait mis dans la confidence le matin même ne s'interrogeait pas sur la présence de la table, mais s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour son élève préférée qui était partie depuis deux mois déjà et qui à présent Oh Merlin était la prisonnière de ce monstre de cruauté qu'est Voldemort. Pauvre petite!

Dès que Harry avait quitté la salle commune des préfets, Hermione avait couru pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, puis dans la salle de bains. Drago avait voulu la suivre, mais c'était retrouvé comme au bon vieux temps nez à nez avec le portait protecteur de l'intimité de la Gryffondor.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai, ça ne va pas recommencer!

Il avait fini par prendre son mal en patience en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Hermione sortait de sa chambre vêtue d'un pull rouge col en V, leggings noir et jupette en tartan. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de dire quoi que ce soit.

-On y va mon ange, je meurs de faim

-Ah bon ok

°°°Mais on devait continuer notre conversation

Allons-y. Dit-il résigné, le sort semblait vraiment s'acharner sur lui et ce n'était pas fini.

Ils parcouraient les couloirs vides d'élèves. Soudain, Drago plaqua Hermione contre un mur.

-Hier soir nous avons été interrompus et Severus a dit que nous devions terminer notre « conversation ». Et j'ai bien l'intention d'obéir à mon directeur de maison. Finit-il dans un souffle.

Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres de sa Princesse, elles allaient entrer en contact pour ce que Drago s'était promis d'être le plus beau baiser jamais échangé dans les couloirs de l'école, quand Peeves lâcha sur les amoureux des litres d'eau et des kilos d'algues du lac.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! Peeves!! Fulmina Drago

Hermione éclata de rire, puis, elle lança un sort de nettoyage et de séchage sur eux deux et entraîna Drago dépité vers la Grande Salle.

Dans les escaliers, elle lui dit

-On l'aura cette fin de conversation, quand nous serons seuls et sur de ne pas être dérangés

-Mouais, j'ai encore le temps alors, je suppose, qu'après, tu vas devoir parler avec Potter.

-Oui Drago, je lui dois des explications. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser tout léger sur les lèvres de son Serpentard de courtisan.

Allez mon ange, en route.

-Après vous Princesse.

Arrivant près des portes de la Grande Salle, ils retrouvèrent le reste de la troupe qui s'apprêtait elle aussi à aller manger.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le groupe pour le moins hétéroclite le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle. Ils entrèrent comme un seul homme, Rogue et Drago dardant leur regard perçant sur quiconque avait l'intention de faire une remarque.

Le directeur et Harry étaient accompagnés pour la plus grande stupéfaction de tous de trois moldus et une petite fille, fillette qui à ce moment précis, jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de leur professeur de potions disparu depuis 2 mois, période pendant laquelle les deux Serpentards et la Gryffondor à ses côtés étaient aussi devenu invisibles.

Même si Hermione leur avait parlé du monde sorcier et même si pendant deux mois, trois représentants de ce monde leur en avait parlé, ils étaient extatiques devant tant de curiosités. Marion qui avait ri devant les mouvements des tableaux, qui s'était jetée dans les bras de Blaise quand ils avaient croisé le baron sanglant, était maintenant émerveillée devant le plafond de la grande salle où le jour commençait à poindre.

Quand ils s'avancèrent vers la table qui leur était réservée, Hermione croisa le regard de Mac Gonagall qui lui fit un sourire qui n'était pas familier à cette femme austère.

Les conversations reprirent, à la table des Serpentards, la trahison de Rogue, Drago et Blaise était chose connue et nombre de regards mauvais étaient destinés aux trois dissidents.

Ils avaient reçu comme directive de Dumbledore d'être le plus discret possible quant à leurs activités durant ces deux mois et pour les moldus sur la raison de leur présence ici.

Le repas se passa le plus agréablement du monde, Brigitte, Marion et Greg découvrirent avec délice tous les mets raffinés offerts aux étudiants de bon matin. Dumbledore souriait, tandis qu'Harry picorait son petit déjeuner. Trop perturbé par cette routine et la familiarité qui semblait exister entre Hermione, ses amis et les trois Serpentards. Son professeur de Potions était bien revenu égal à lui-même, mais malgré tout, là aussi, il avait un petit quelque chose de différent. Il semblait serein, comme un père de famille heureux de partager un repas avec toute sa famille. Vraiment déroutant pensa Harry.

Il y avait de quoi rester perplexe, il se laissait appeler par son prénom par les deux adolescents moldus, Brigitte à qui il parlait…Tendrement? Et enfin, Laly, qui trempait son cake dans le café du Maître des cachots laissant tomber des morceaux dudit cake dans ledit café (beurk) sans que cela ne semble le déranger, ni de le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Après le petit-déjeuner, comme promis, Hermione s'isola pendant plusieurs heures avec Harry. Ils allèrent dans le parc pour qu'elle réponde à toutes ses questions.

Quand elle eu fini de tout lui raconter en long, en large et en travers, il restait à Harry une dernière question.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait croire que tu passais tes vacances chez ta grand-mère?

-Lorsque mes parents sont morts, Dumbledore a reçu une lettre venant d'eux par l'intermédiaire de leur notaire. Dans cette lettre, ils demandaient à Dumbledore de m'envoyer chez Marion plutôt que chez ma grand-mère. Dumbledore accepta, mais après leur assassinat, il devenait évident que j'étais moi aussi menacée, c'est là qu'il a eu l'idée que je dise à tous, vous y compris, que j'allais chez ma chère grand-mère.

Voilà, maintenant, si tu le permets, à mon tour de te poser une question.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Tu n'as eu aucune réaction quand je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Parce que je suis jaloux

-Hein???

-Oui, non, laisse tomber, sinon, je ne saute pas de joie, mais il t'a sauvé la vie par deux fois, et puis, après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance, il a changé, je l'ai vu cette nuit, il était terrorisé qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et puis, à qui se fier? J'aurai mis ma vie et la tienne entre les mains de Ron et il nous a trahi. Mais si un jour il te fait du mal, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

-Oh merci Harry, je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione, moi aussi.

Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils parlaient, le déjeuner allait commencer et Drago en avait marre d'attendre, il voulu donc rejoindre les deux Gryffondors dans le parc, mais malheureusement, il arriva à la fin de leur conversation et n'entendit donc que « Oh merci Harry, je t'aime » et « Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione, moi aussi »

Il se stoppa net, son cœur venait de s'arrêter et la glace qui l'avait quitté reprit bien vite sa place. Le visage de Drago retrouva son impassibilité légendaire. Il fit volte-face et se précipita dans sa chambre. De rage, de colère, de dégout et de tristesse, il se mit à saccager méthodiquement chaque objet, meuble, papier ou vêtement qui peuplaient sa chambre. Quand il n'y eu plus rien à détruire, il se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer comme rarement il l'avait fait.

-°°°Saleté de Gryffondor, elle a vraiment joué tout le temps, elle est très forte, mais ce qu'elle va subir les six prochains mois sera dix fois pire que ce qu'elle a vécu les six dernières années. On ne se paye pas impunément la tête de Drago Malefoy.

Probablement s'est-il endormi longtemps, car quand il fut réveillé, il faisait déjà presque noir.

Des coups à la porte avaient eu raison de son sommeil, c'était Harry.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fou, on te cherche partout, ouvre-moi, je dois te parler.

Drago se rua sur la porte. Celui qu'il avait toujours détesté et qui venait de lui prendre la seule femme qu'il avait aimé, osait venir frapper à sa porte pour se repaitre du spectacle de la bête blessée, mais il allait l'égorger.

C'est donc rouge carmin de fureur qu'il ouvrit la porte.

-DEGAGES POTTER OU JE VAIS TE TUER! Lança-t-il en le pointant de sa baguette.

-Oh du calme Malefoy! Je suis venu te parler d'Hermione, si pour elle, tu veux que nos rapports soient moins conflictuels, il va falloir que l'on discute. Et commencer par ne plus me menacer de ta baguette serait un bon début. Parce que tu es avec elle OK, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Potter, c'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter de me prendre pour un con tous les deux. Je vous ai entendu dans le parc. Drago était abattu à l'évocation de ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu au juste?

-Pas grand-chose mais ça m'a suffit, vous étiez si mielleux, si niais tous les deux. « je t'aime » beurk, écœurant . Mais toutes mes félicitations, maintenant, j'aimerai que tu me laisses, tu as mieux à faire je crois.

-Non, mais attends, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, parce que je lui ai dit que malgré que ce soit avec toi, j'étais très heureux de son bonheur.

Hermione m'a expliqué sa petite vengeance et t'as du en baver mec! Je te plains de tout cœur tu peux me croire, mais maintenant, elle ne joue plus. Oh que non! Ca me fait mal de te le dire, mais elle est raide de toi mon gars.

Bon alors maintenant, tu me laisses entrer?

-Vas-y, entre, je t'écoutes.

-Waow, tu fais des transformations? Dit-il moqueur en voyant l'état de sa chambre

-Très drôle Potter, t'as fait l'école du rire pendant notre absence

-Bon sérieusement

D'abord, tu lui fais du mal physiquement, je te dépiaute comme un vulgaire lapin.

Ensuite, tu lui fais du mal moralement, insultes, humiliations, moqueries, je te séquestre trois semaines entières et les jumeaux et moi on se relaie pour t'humilier 24H/24

Enfin, si tu la trompes, j'ai encore plus délectable, je te fou à poils, je te traine jusqu'à la grande salle les poings attachés aux chevilles et une plume dans le c.l, tu auras ainsi tout le loisirs de faire le paon devant la gente féminine. Maintenant, si tu la trompais après que nous soyons diplômés, je choisirai alors l'atrium du Ministère comme lieu d'exhibition .

Drago finit par éclater de rire, il avait actuellement le cœur léger de pouvoir à nouveau compter sur l'amour de sa belle

-C'est bon Potter, je suis d'accord, j'en ri parce que je ne te laisserai jamais aucune de ces joies. Mais je dois dire que sur quelqu'un d'autre, la dernière ne doit pas être mal.

Je l'aime Potter et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

-OK, je te crois, de toutes façons, je te croyais déjà, tu as toujours caché toutes tes émotions, mais cette nuit, l'inquiétude se lisait sur ton visage. Là, j'ai su que tu l'aimais.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, il sortit un galion de sa poche, tiens, prends le.

-Tu m'as pris pour qui, c'est pas parce que j'ai renié ma famille que je suis un clochard. Non mais!! Il avait redémarré au quart de tour, il voulait hurler sur Harry, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Wow wow wow, du calme, c'est Hermione qui me l'a donné pour toi, quand tu sera prêt, tu le serre dans ta main, il va chauffer et peu de temps après, Hermione sera là.

Allez! Moi j'y vais

Quand Harry fut parti, Drago remit de l'ordre dans sa chambre dévastée, puis il serra le galion dans sa main, comme prévu, le galion chauffa et comme prévu, Hermione frappa à la porte quelques instants plus tard.

Les murs de Poudlard, leur retour dans le monde sorcier, semblait avoir remis des barrière entre les deux adolescents. Ils paraissaient gênés, ne sachant comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Cette situation les énervaient autant l'un que l'autre. La conversation démarra donc sur des banalités affreuses

-Tu as passé une bonne après-midi?

-Heu, oui, j'ai parlé à Harry

-Je sais, il est venu me faire la morale

-Oh, bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Hermione le rompit

-Bon, si on allait faire un tour?

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux princesse

Ils s'étaient promenés dans le parc, puis étaient allés manger et avaient repris leurs déambulations.

Tard dans la soirée, leurs pas les guidèrent tout naturellement vers la tour d'astronomie, lieu renommé comme étant le coin des amoureux et des suicidaires, mais ça, Merlin merci, c'était beaucoup plus rare.

Il encercla la taille d'Hermione d'un bras et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se trouve face à lui et tout contre lui. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de sa belle qui ondulaient en de jolies boucles. Elle avait les pommettes rouges de froid et de soudaine confusion il plongea une nouvelle fois son regard océan dans celui sucré d'Hermione et approcha ses lèvres…

-Viens, tu vas voir, la vue est magnifi…

Drago se redressa, Blaise se stoppa, Hermione et Marion se firent un sourire complice

-C'est drôle que vous soyez là aussi.

-NON,C'EST PAS DROLE DU TOUT. ON ÉTAIT LA AVANT ALORS DU BALAI

-OK OK houlà, t'es tendu mon pote. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas hein? Dit Blaise en embrassant Marion après avoir eu le toupet de sourire à Drago

Quand ils furent partis, il se retourna sur Hermione qui était tordue de rire, il n'avait pas de chance le pauvre, elle non plus, mais elle partait du principe que plus on attend, meilleur c'est, elle ne ferai donc rien pour l'aider.

Drago venait de reprendre les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes quand des voix dans les escaliers se firent à nouveau entendre. Drago prit les devants.

-Blaise si c'est encore toi, t'es un homme mort. Et qui que ce soit d'autre DEGAGEZ ou je vous explose.

L'avertissement du blond n'avait visiblement pas fait changé d'idée l'intrus et pour cause, c'est Severus qui entra avec Brigitte

-Drago, Miss Hermione, que faites vous ici à une heure pareille? Le couvre-feu, ça vous dit quelque chose?

-Heu, oui, mais on est tranquille nulle part alors…

-Les couvre-feux sont là également pour les préfets en chef, sauf en cas de nécessité. Attendez-vous un hibou de Merlin? Non? Très bien, alors, à vos appartements je vous prie avant que l'envie de vous enlever des points ne me taraude trop.

Hermione et Drago quittèrent la tour sous les yeux amusés et vainqueurs de Severus.

Voyant qu'ils restaient dans la tour de toutes les convoitises, Drago dit de façon à ce que les adultes l'entendent

-Professeur, Brigitte, bonne soirée et ne prenez pas froid.

Rogue ronchonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais qui fit beaucoup rire Brigitte.

Quand les deux jeunes sorciers furent assez loin, Rogue lança un sort de répulsion sur les escaliers

°°°Pourquoi moi Drago Malefoy je n'ai pas pensé à jeter ce sort avant. Grrr

Leur appartement était bondé, ils pensèrent alors à la cabane hurlante mais ce n'était déjà pas très prudent par les temps qui courent, mais comme en plus c'était soir de pleine lune, mieux valait rester à l'intérieur.

Soudain, Hermione s'écria

-Mais bien sur, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé avant? Dit-elle en se mettant à courir dans les étages du château, tirant Drago à sa suite.

Elle s'arrêta enfin au septième étage, face à une immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse.

-Passe devant trois fois en pensant à l'endroit que tu veux trouver.

Drago ne comprit pas tout, mais avec Hermione, cela devenait une habitude, il s'exécuta donc.

Quand il la laissa enter avant lui, Hermione resta bouche bée devant un tel endroit. Drago souriait, satisfait.

Un clair de lune éclairant une clairière le long de laquelle coulait une paisible rivière venant de la cascade un peu plus haut. Ils s'installèrent sous un saule, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

-Dis

-Moui

-Pourquoi tu es si différente entre les deux mondes?

-J'ai toujours été une bonne élève, mais quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai compris que la donne était différente, je devrai me battre pour m'imposer, pour que les autres sorciers m 'acceptent et admettent mon statut de sorcière. En arrivant, je voulait simplement réussir, faire de mon mieux, mais sans plus. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'hostilité venant d'un certain blond et de tous ses toutous et aussi de Rogue. J'ai alors décidé de vous montrer à tous ce dont une Sang-de-bourbe était capable, j'allais être LA meilleure

Il prit le menton de sa princesse entre deux doigts , tout en parlant, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle croisa deux prunelles bleu ciel.

Elle sourit, il s'approcha un peu plus et marqua un temps d'arrêt pour être sur qu'elle ne lui jouait pas encore un mauvais tour, c'est donc elle qui déposa ses lèvres sur celles tant convoitées du Serpentard. Enfin! Tout deux, ils sentirent leurs corps se délivrer d'une attente trop longue.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, passant ses mains dans les cheveux doux du blond, il l'embrassa à son tour, quand il se dégagea pour la regarder, ses baisers étaient doux comme le miel Drago n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drago murmura « Merci Merlin »

-Tu avais raison.

-A propos de quoi princesse?

-Que c'était dur d'attendre si longtemps.

-Ca veut dire que je peux recommencer alors.

-Oh que oui!!

Drago ne se fit pas prier, et se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Hermione

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se repaitre l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Quand l'aube vint caresser leur visage, ils étaient étroitement enlacés, nez contre nez, leurs respirations se mélangeaient dans un doux ballet de quiétude, les mains sur le corps de l'autre, les pieds mêlés.

C'est Hermione qui se réveilla la première, le temps de se remémorer les événements de la veille et un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur son visage en regardant le blond. Quelques mèches barraient son visage. A cet instant, son surnom d'ange n'était nullement usurpé. Elle le détailla, jusqu'à ce que deux yeux bleu-gris la fixent

-Bonjour mon ange.

-Oh bonjour, alors c'est vrai, cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve.

Hermione éclata de rire. Merlin qu'il aimait l'entendre rire.

-Non Drago, c'est bien la réalité, mais elle nous rattrape , nous devrions retourner dans notre salle commune.

-D'accord, mais avant, …il l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement, la faisant basculer dans l'herbe

-Je t'aime Hermione

-Je t'aime Drago

Voili, voilou pour la suite, je ne sais pas, du suspens, il n'y en a plus donc, j'ai plus de temps devant moi, sans vous laisser dans l'incertitude la plus totale. J'ai plus rien d'écrit, donc patience, patience, patience


End file.
